


Satan's Spawn

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Good and Evil, M/M, Vanlirious - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the battle between good and evil, where Evan is the son of the priest/hunter of supernatural, and Jonathan is Lucifer.</p><p>***Evan bro, come play with me.***<br/>***No.***<br/>****I wasn't asking.****<br/>****Jonathan, what's happening?*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Evan was born in a loving household. A respected father and a caring mother. As a lonely child, he was the pride of his parents, and mostly his father that was excited to fight back to back with him one day.

His father was a well known hunter of the supernatural. Demons to be exact. And like his fellow hunters, he went by the title, the priest.

After years of hard work, he earned the status of the head priest, for killing off more than a hundred of demons.

The underworld creatures started to fear him and they avoided staying anywhere near him, so they invaded other cities that were miles and miles away from him.

As the head priest, he decided to declare war against them and expanded his territory by creating different branches across the country.

With the help of his friend Eric Thompson, they successfully contained three major cities, excluding theirs, since no demon or even a lost spirit dared to approach it.

Evan's father was happy when his son was born, which made him work even harder to make the world a safe place for him.

The heir of his father's legacy couldn't wait to be as big and strong as his dad. He'd always play with his best friend Craig, Eric's son. They would always pretend to hunt demons using their toy swords, imitating the frantic moves they witnessed their dads do during their daily training.

His mother would watch him with worry, afraid that her son's enthusiasm will be the death of him one day. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry for now, since he had to wait for thirteen years to be able to join the council.

They were always strict about the age of the recruits, and even the head priest couldn't change that. The recruit should at least be eighteen to go into battles.

Henry, Evan's dad, was troubled by one thing. Which was why the hellbeast himself didn't show up or fought him?

He heard stories about him and how strong he was, but he never encountered him which stressed him out even more.

Could it be that Satan was waiting for the perfect moment to strike? he wondered.

Eric shared his worry and extended security around their city with the help of the witches. They cast a spell around the city that served as an invisible wall, to prevent those fire hounds creatures from getting in.

Now it had been weeks since the last time they heard any suspicious movements or witnessed a strike from any demon, which kept them on edge.

While Evan and Craig were playing next to their parents, who were having their morning tea and discussing grown up stuff, a loud thunder was heard making the earth shake.

The startled kids ran towards their parents with teary wide eyes, knowing that this roaring sound was not something usual.

Craig was sobbing on his mother's lap while Evan cried quietly by his side, but not because of the rumbling thunder they just heard. It was the sound of a baby crying that boomed in his ears, and it saddened him.

Then, just like that, the world as they knew it had changed. Everything went pitch black. The sun vanished and the sky darkened with no glimpse of light. Even the stars were no where to be seen.

The humans heard about this day and hoped to never witness it in their life time.

The dads looked at each others knowingly, while the mums held their sons up close. It was known in a prophecy that the hellbeast, or Satan as most people call him, would have an heir who'd rule both earth and the underworld. A hybrid child, half human and half beast.

The prophecy said that when they'd be born, the earth would witness six days of utter darkness, and that once the child would get older, depending on the path they chose, they could bring life or death to all beings dwelling both up and underworld.

So that was it. Evan lived in fear for six days, looking out of his window at the pitch black sky, that even with the light coming from the street lamps, still looked grim and dark.

Evan heard the baby's voice for the whole six day, and when he told his parents, they told him not to share this information and that one day they'd explain.

Still with his parents' assuring words, he couldn't ignore his mother's sad stares whenever she was around him, and his father sudden increased worry and protectiveness.

He even heard his mother cry on his father's shoulder saying something about Satan's prey.

Satan, the day his child was born, he felt really happy that finally he had conceived an heir. The woman he chose for the task was a descendant of a priest that used to own supernatural powers, which helped him win all his fights. All except the last one, when he fought Satan himself. Needless to say that he was defeated. But Satan couldn't deny that guy's powers and strength. The only thing that made him lose that fight was his uncontrollable anger and hunger for revenge.

He died and left his child. A small girl that Satan made sure to care for and nourish, until she flourished into the beautiful woman she was now.

He stayed by her side while she grew up, and when she carried his baby. He ignored all the demons' pleas for help about a new found threat, knowing that winning a battle was nothing compared to winning the war.

Now holding his child in his arms made him feel joyful and warm. This was the child that would glorify hell and get back the demon society's dignity.

The child that looked so adorable and innocent for any human to hurt. The child that would hold the name of the morning star.

Lucifer


	2. Chapter Two

Isabel, was the woman that Satan got pregnant. She loved him so much and he was dear to her innocent heart. He was her everything since he saved her in some battle that got both her parents killed. She didn't recall that event as she was only a kid but she trusted him with what he told her, and she'd follow him to the pits of hell.

She considered him as her only family and she loved him unconditionally for taking care of her.

During her pregnancy, he told her that she'd deliver his son in the upper world, and she got a bit scared. It'd been so long that she stepped out in the human world. But she figured with determination, that if Satan was going to be with her then she could endure it.

She always wondered what it felt like to walk in the upper world, but was scared by the stories demons would share about how cruel and corrupted it was there. About how vicious humans were and how it was unsafe to roam around.

She thought that it involved her as well, so she never brought it up or asked Satan to take her out.

On the day of her delivery, he took her with him to a witch that would deliver his son. She was excited and thrilled about the outside world, and once she stepped her foot on the dirt ground, she got ravished by the vast and colorful landscape, inhaling the fresh and clean air.

She knew that it'd never be the same living in hell, and that it'd be unfair for her son to grow down there.

She made up her mind on asking Satan to let her move to the upper ground, and she did once she delivered her healthy and fragile son. But of course, Satan refused sternly and told her to forget about it or he'd take Lucifer away.

It had been two years since that day, and here she was executing her escape plan. Holding her son in her arms, while trying to avoid the prying eyes of the hell-hounds.

She stopped near the exit of hell by the roar coming from her behind. She glanced back to see Satan and his demons frantically looking for her and his son.

She looked at her son who was making baby noises and slurring words while giggling.She couldn't leave this cute baby to be raised in this dark world. He deserved the best and she'd make sure he'd get it.

She heard two hell-hounds coming near them and she knew they would smell their scent if she didn't act fast. She looked at her son and hoped he'd use his powers, that even his father was unaware of.

"Let's play hide and seek with huff huff."

She whispered with a playful smile. The boy's eyes brightened and he giggled, slurring incoherent words. She knew that he used his powers to make them invisible, when the hell-hounds passed by them unaware of their existence.

She held her son tightly and hastily walked towards the exit. Lucifer looked up from his mother's shoulder to notice the oblivious doggies. He squealed at how cute they were, and watched them sniff around frantically at the sound of his voice, before they turned around a corner into a dark place.

His eyes widened when he met the bright daylight. He looked around admiring everything that surrounded him, but what interested him more was the bright blue sky.

Isabel watched her son shriek so loud, uttering words and pointing at the sky. And just then, she knew that she did the right thing by taking him to the outside world.

The streets were empty and quiet. She was in a little forgotten town, and it seemed that it was so early for its residents to be awake.

Isabel started her journey towards the city. Hoping to run into someone who could help. After a long exhausting walk, she spotted few houses that were in the outskirt of the city she was heading toward. She smiled brightly and glanced at the sleeping form of her son, feeling more determined to make it there.

She forgot about her exhaustion and started walking faster, trying to make it there before the demons would find her. She knew once she'd reach the houses, the demons wouldn't be able to get her. All because of the magical wall they all kept ranting about the other day.

She was bothered by the idea of her son might not be able to cross it as well, but she kept her hopes high, believing that somehow her son was special and that the wall wouldn't stop him.

Few meters close to the wall, a demon caught up with her and stood infront of her, demanding the boy back.

She tightened her grip around her son which woke him up. He looked at his frightened mother's face and tilted his head confused, then looked to the side to see the friendly demon who played peek-a-boo with him all the time.

Lucifer giggled and hid his eyes with his cute chubby hands, mumbling incoherent words to the demon. His mum watched him nervously as the other smiled back and gestured for him to come.

Lucifer squirmed in his mother's grip. He wanted to be put down on his feet and go play with his friend.

"I won't let you take him Luke!" She yelled making Lucifer pout from how scary his mother sounded. She patted his back and smiled sweetly, before glaring back at Luke again.

"He's our prince." The demon snarled."And I'm not going to let you get him filthy in this human world."

And when Isabel thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, a second demon showed up, and this one she was well aware of how vicious he could get.

"Give us the boy!"He growled and she stepped back petrified.

"Mama."

Lucifer mumbled with a frown and cupped his mother's cheeks watching the water coming out from her eyes.

"Mama."

He repeated slowly with a pout and teary eyes.

She tried to smile but she was overwhelmed by fear and exhaustion, which resulted to her sobbing in front of her son.

Lucifer didn't understand what was wrong with his mum, but he knew that she was happy when they were all alone, until his peek-a-boo friend and Mr meany showed up.

He looked back at them and scowled, his eyes shined bright red. Both demons started screaming in pain, holding their heads with both hands, blood oozing from their eyes.

Lucifer thought that it was a beautiful sight.

Isabel seized the opportunity of freedom that had just opened up, and started running towards the houses as fast as her feet could carry her. But a sharp pain in her back made her stop.

She looked down to see nothing coming out from her chest, that she thought the pain was only her imagination, then few drops of blood fell on the dark concrete road confirmed her worry.

She looked back to see both demons standing by the side of Satan, who was holding two of his three golden knives.

She knew that he stubbed her back, but she couldn't back down. She wanted her son to live free and have the life she never had, so she ignored the pain and started walking again, painfully slow towards the blurry houses.

Henry and Eric sensed demonic activity in the outskirt of the city. They gathered their forces and made their way towards the area where the shaman told them the demons were.

He told them to be careful as he felt a great power coming from that place. Even though the power he felt was so pure and unfamiliar, he asked them to take their charmed silver swords with them just to be sure.

When Henry approached the area, he spotted a faint figure walking in the middle of the road. He exchanged glances with Eric, before they both nodded and hurried towards it.

Isabel felt a glimpse of hope when she saw a group of people coming her way from far ahead. Her son kept his eyes on his father making funny noises while she pushed herself further to get to those men.

Satan felt their presence and was ready to fight them, but the problem was that Isabel made it behind the wall. He could pass the wall with no problem but his men wouldn't be able to and it'd be hard for him to fight them alone.

He might be powerful but he learned the hard way last time how to never fight alone, and he wasn't going to repeat that.

He knew that he'd get his son back but not for now. He'd let them put their guard down then he'd come get him back.

He waved for his loyal guards to follow him back to the underworld. Tyler, his vicious worrier, followed without hesitation, while Luke kept his eyes at the receding figure of Isabel taking with her the baby he grew to love.

Isabel unaware that she passed the wall, kept pushing herself forward until she felt her feet wobble and she knew she'd collapse. She put her son down and asked him to run towards the group of men, but he just tilted his head confused, not understanding his mother's demand.

She looked back and she couldn't find Satan nor the guards, and she sighed relieved. Happy that she at least succeeded to get her son away from hell. She looked at her son and smiled before lying down on the hot concrete, shrieking from how hot it was against her cheek, allowing the exhaustion to take over. The last thing she saw before she exhaled her last breath, was the dark wings on her son's back.

Eric checked the woman's neck for a pulse but he couldn't find any. He looked at Henry and shook his head.

"She is dead, and it seems that someone stubbed her in the back with this."

He held the knife infront of Henry since he was holding the little boy in his hands, who looked mesmerized by the sword on his back.

"A rare demon's knife."

He observed, then glanced at the lifeless woman's body and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"What does this lady has to do with demons?and why they killed her and they didn't hide their tracks?"

Eric placed the knife in a zip-up plastic bag and sighed."Seems like another mysterious case that we need to solve." He looked at the boy, who seemed unaware about his mother's death and enjoying tugging Henry's hair to get to the sword."And what are we going to do about him?"

Henry pulled the boy back to look at him. He watched how his crystal blue eyes glowed under the sunlight and how his cheeks were crimson red probably from the heat.

Lucifer just giggled at the man's serious face and poked his nose like he used to do to his dad, which made the man smile.

"I guess I'll take him home with me until we find out who he is."

Eric chuckled and smirked."I figured. You looked at him right now like the way you look at Evan."

Henry looked at the little boy that kept poking his nose and smiled.

"But hey," Eric's voice grabbed his attention back to him."Don't get too attached. Maybe we'll find his family and we'll have to give him back."

He nodded and let the rest of the team handle the body while he made his way back to his house with the boy, afraid that he might get sick from being under the sun for so long.

Eric watched the boy as he turned and looked at somewhere behind him, and hid his eyes with his little baby hands before opening them again and mumbled.

"Peek-a-boo."


	3. Chapter Three

Giggles and laughter echoed through the house. Evan who just came back home from school, stood infront of his room astonished by what he witnessed. His father lying on the floor laughing so hard like he never had done before. Tears welling down on his cheeks to his sharp jaw. Eyes closed shut and mouth wide open, producing wheezing sounds as he was trying to breath through his laughter.

Not only his father who looked happy, his mother as well was cackling, clutching her stomach and watching her husband, who looked like the veins in his neck will burst out of his tough skin.

The reason for this change in atmosphere was a little boy, who was on all four hissing with gritted teeth like a kitten on the growling little pup that Evan owned.

"What's going on here?"

Evan asked with a smile. Happy to see his parents enjoying themselves for once."And who is this?"

He had to wait for a few seconds so Henry would be able to speak."This boy right here," He went on, grabbing the boy and held him away from the little pup that looked scared."Is our guest for a few days or maybe weeks or months. . .hopefully."The last part was a faint whisper but was audible to Evan.

The little boy looked at him in awe, Like he had just seen a toy he liked. And that was exactly what Lucifer thought.

Lucifer found the boy in front of him so enticing and warm. The color of his eyes reminded him of his peek-a-boo friend, but he knew this one was different. This boy infront of him was beautiful and he wanted him all for himself.

Lucifer gets what he pleased.

The mother looked at both boys that were staring at each other and she cooed.

"Evan, you look like you'll get along just fine."Startling Evan a bit, who was so mesmerized by the blue eyed kid.

He felt something towards him. Something that reminded him of the black week, and he didn't like it. He felt frightened by it.

"Why are you keeping him? Where are his parents?" There was a hint of irritation and fear in his voice that surprised his parents.

"We're trying to find his family."His father said and looked at the baby with sympathy.

"The poor kid lost his mother this morning."

Lucifer tilted his head and kept his gaze at the now frowning kid. He wiggled his way out of Henry's arms and walked towards the angry kid.

"Well, take him somewhere else! Why does he have to stay with us?!" He yelled.

The parents were dumbfound by their son's outburst. They were used to a kind and a caring kid, so they didn't understand where this hate was coming from.

"Evan,"

His mother paused looking at the baby who formed his lip into a pout, and tried to calm her son from scaring him anymore."We can't just put him somewhere. Besides, it's going to be only for a few days."

She crouched next to the little boy and ruffled his baby hair."I have a feeling that this boy will bring a change to our lives."

And she was right. Lucifer would change the world, but that was all in the hand of Satan's prey.

Evan glanced at the boy one more time and he got the same feeling again, which just increased his anger and hate toward him. He wanted to tell his parents what he was sensing but they looked so charmed by his cuteness.

Lucifer loved the red shimmering in Evan's chocolate brown eyes, and mumbled incoherently a word that meant 'beautiful'. He tugged Evan's pants asking him to crouch, and Evan felt compelled to obey his demand.

Like his body was controlled by a certain dark force that sent a shiver through his spine to his brain. His eyes locked with the boy's bright crystal blue ones, while he watched him get near to his face with duck lips.

He couldn't move his body away until the little boy planted a peck on his stunned lips. That kiss made him forget all his worry and fear for a moment.

Lucifer pulled away and giggled at the boy's shocked expression. The kiss for him was a mark of the beast that represented ownership.

Evan belonged to him and only him.

"Evan," His mother squealed. "Oh. My. God. That was so cute. He likes you!" Her voice startled both kids.

Evan felt like his feet couldn't hold him anymore, so he leaned on the wall and sat on the floor, while Lucifer giggled playfully and cheered Evan's name.

They all laughed at how Lucifer pronounced his name 'Ewan'. Evan himself couldn't help but smile.

He still felt that dangerous vibe coming from him but he brushed it off. For now, he'd enjoy the company of having another boy in his house, and would take care about that later when the time comes.

"What's his name?" He asked while he pulled away his frightened dog from Lucifer.

"Jon."

Henry mused, Both Evan and his mother looked at him with wide eyes.

Jon or Jonathan Dennis was Henry's mentor and Isabel's father. He was so dear to his heart, and when he got killed by the hell lord, Henry blamed himself for his death.

He fell into depression that only the birth of his son brought him back to his normal self.But he still,whenever he heard his name,the guilt would wash through and weigh him down.

Everyone stopped bringing out his name since then, so it was natural that Evan and his mother were shocked that he chose to name the kid Jon.

Henry grabbed Lucifer's arm and pulled him to his lap.

"Mr Dennis isn't the only reason why I chose to name him Jon. This kid is considered a John Doe, so I figured it fits."

And that was how Lucifer was adopted by the Fong family, since they weren't able to track his father down, or any family members for that matter.

The first few months passed peacefully. The Fongs got used to having a hyper-active kid, who somehow managed to get what he wanted. Evan almost forgot about the threatening vibe he got from him. That was until one night.

Lucifer woke up to someone whispering his name. He looked up to meet the familiar red eyes. Satan carried his son and hugged him tightly, but their embrace was cut off when the dog started growling.

He teleported him to the kitchen away from the dog and looked at his son's beautiful face.

"I came to get you back home."

Lucifer tilted his head confused because he thought he was already home, next to what his heart desired, and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"What is it?"

The hellbeast asked feeling his son's confusion. He followed Lucifer's gaze towards Evan's room and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Could it be that my son found his prize?"He thought, but again was interrupted by the dog biting his pants and growling.

He kicked him away, making the poor puppy whine and Lucifer gets mad.

He watched as his son's eyes turned crimson red and he felt himself choking, even though he never needed air.

He dropped the boy to the floor and grabbed his throat, until he couldn't handle the pain and teleported away.

Jon glanced at the poor dog and made his way towards it to check on him.

Evan was sleeping in their room. His parents saw it fit that he shared his room with Jon, until he'd grow up a bit to have his own room.

Some noise startled him awake but he wasn't sure what it was. The lamp in the room was dimmed, so he didn't notice the empty crib.

He tried to quiet down his breathing and listen carefully for what woke him up. He sat quietly for minutes, and when nothing disturbed the silence, he lied back down to try and get back to sleep, but this time he heard it.

It was the sound of whimpering that got him so quick on his feet. He glanced around the room trying to see if Rex, his dog, was around but he wasn't.

He walked down the hall and followed the whimpers to the kitchen, where he found his dog on Jon's lap and he seemed like he was comforting him.

He slid next to the boy and looked at his dog who seemed okay and even his whimpering had died. He looked at Jon and froze when he was met with bright Red eyes.

"J-Jon!"

He stuttered and Lucifer blinked his eyes back to their normal icy blue and smiled. The grin was different than what to expect from a toddler. It felt sinister more than innocent, and it brought the uncomfortable feeling back to Evan's heart.

Since that night, Evan and Jon's relationship was never the same. Evan avoided him as much as he could, and his parents tried to talk to him about it but eventually they gave up knowing that only would make matters worse.

Jon felt hurt by how Evan distanced himself away from him but he knew eventually he'd have him as his own. It was destined for them to be together.

"Jon?!"

The voice startled him as he was spacing out again.

"Class is over, we should go."

Lui looked at him concerned."Are you okay?"

He flashed him an assuring smile. "Fine. Just thinking about the exam." He lied and followed his friend to the next class.

The hallway was crowded as usual. He weaved his way through the other students, while Lui was rambling about the town's fair that the school would be participating in.

"So, will you do it?" Lui asked as they took their seats.

"Do what?" Jon asked a little bit irritated making the little guy sigh annoyed.

"You weren't listening again".

Jon shrugged and stated nonchalantly.

"Once you start talking, you don't shut up, so I lose interest half way through it."

It would offend anyone if he was spoken to in that harsh tone but not Lui, he got used to his friend's cold manners and expressionless face.

"The fair." He elaborated."Me and the guys are planning to make a kissing booth. Will you help us?"

Jon shrugged again uninterested in getting involved with any school activities.

"Please, Jon." Lui gave him the most puppy dog eyes he could master, which made Jon roll his eyes defeated.

"Fine. What am I supposed to do?"

Lui gave him a mischievous look that meant nothing good would be coming from what he'd say.

"You take care of the kissing."

He tried to glare at him but the grin Lui gave him made him back down.

"Sorry, but I can't help with that." He replied with the same bored tone.

"Please, Jon. All the guys and girls at school have the hots for you, and if you do this, we'll win the competition for sure."

There was a small pout on Lui lips that made him irresistible to deny his requests.

"Fine. Can you now shut up?" Jon grumbled annoyed, and Lui was going to thank him but he stopped when he glared at him.

The teacher walked in and started the class, talking about Demons and priests. There was a debate about who was stronger and what would happen if one of the parties won.

Jon felt bored again and grabbed his phone going through his texts, and stopped when he reached the one he got from his mother earlier, telling him that Evan would come home today with his girlfriend for dinner.

He was off the whole day because of that text. He knew that Evan hated him but he still believed that they'd end up together, and here he was bringing a girlfriend home.

He could easily scare her away, but he didn't want Evan to hate him even more. He remembered how happy Evan was when he reached eighteen and got into the priest credited school. He remembered when he heard him talking to his friend, Craig, and telling him how he was relieved that he'd be away from him.

It had been two years since that day and Jon never let go of that memory making him icily cold.

"Jon!"

The annoying voice of his teacher trailed him back. He looked up to meet his stern gaze.

"Yes?" He replied calmly, although he was raging in the inside.

"Care to share with the class your opinion."

Jon sighed inwardly and looked to his left side to meet his grinning friend.

"What is it about?" He asked annoyed, which made his teacher heave a sigh.

"Be careful with your tone, Jon. You may be Fong's son but-"

Irritated, Jon cut him off."I am not his son."

He stated the truth that Evan never failed to remind him about.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that he didn't look like any of them, but it still hurt that whenever him and Evan get into a fight, he'd always bring out the fact that he was not his family.

The teacher sighed exasperated again and glanced sympathetically at Jon."We were talking about who'll win the war." He explained calmly and Jon snorted.

"Easy to say now that the demons will win."

All eyes were on him now.Some were waiting eagerly for his side of argument, and some glaring in disgust that he thought the demons would take over the world.

"And why is that?" The teacher challenged.

Jon looked up with a smirk. "Because the Satan's prey isn't doing their job right."


	4. Chapter Four

"You turn scary when you talk about demons. It's like an evil dark aura consumes you. . .and your voice brings out the creeps all over me."Lui said while they were walking back home from school.

"Well, that's natural since I am the prince of darkness." Jon said with a smirk. He told the truth but his friend chuckled.

"And I'm king kong."

He started making monkey noises, and Jon wanted to point out that a monkey was different than an ape, but at that moment of his friend's stupidity and the people that were staring at him awkwardly, was very pleasing to him, so he joined him by laughing at how ridiculous his charade.

Lui noticed people staring at him annoyed and he glared at them.

"What! I'm king Kong mother fuckers!"He yelled and started flexing his untoned muscles, making Jon giggle pulling him away before he'd get his ass kicked. Not like Jon would allow it.

After few minutes, of Lui telling Jon a story about how he beat this person to death, and that was just in a video game. He explained with such enthusiasm, hands gestures, sound effects, and all, before yelling Brutality. Jon laughed an insane laughter and Lui stared at him smiling.

What Jon didn't know was that Lui liked bringing a smile to his face. He liked it when the dimples on his face would crease and darken whenever he'd smile. He loved how his sky blue eyes brightened with happy tears.

He loved his friend so much and he'd never change him for the world.

Lui actually was one of the people that Jon didn't have to charm into loving him. They met in third grade but they weren't this close until junior high, when Jon was having his lunch in his usual spot under a tree behind school and heard someone getting beat up. He didn't want to interfere and continued munching his sandwich, indifferent about what was happening.

He heard the pleas and screams for help but he continued ignoring them. Actually, they were music to his ears. He always enjoyed pain which was why he joined the school's boxing club. He loved inflecting pain into others.

He started walking back to his next class when he saw the familiar monkey mask on the ground. He held it in his hand and he felt it. The one calling for his help was that annoying kid who kept trying to befriend him. Somehow, he felt an obligation to protect him, so he approached the school bullies and tried to settle it amicably but they refused.

Lui never knew what happened to those guys. He just knew that when he woke up in the school infirmary, the first face he saw was of his guardian angel who saved him.

Those guys never bothered him ever since, and whenever they saw him and Jon, they'd turn and go into a different direction.

Lui thought of Jon as a marvelous human being, that behind the tough facade was a person with a big, warm and a caring heart.

And he was right.

Jon waved his hand infront of Lui's face getting him back to reality.

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend?" He teased, earning a playful nudge back in response.

This was another thing about Jon. How he accepted Lui's sexual orientation. He wasn't judgemental like other homophobes in his school. That when he came out, they started ignoring him, bullying him and cursing him.

It wasn't because his gay, he'd jump any guy he'd meet.

He could never figure out Jon's sexuality, though. As far as he knew, he didn't have feelings for anyone. He was always approached by guys and girls confessing their feelings. He'd always reject them with a hug and tell them that he already had someone special.

Lui once asked him who was this special someone, and noticed how Jon eyes grew dim and gloomy before saying that it was someone he'd never have.

They were five minutes away from home when Lui decided to resume their earlier conversation.

"So, how do you know that Satan's prey isn't doing their job right?" He asked giving full attention to his friend to elaborate.

"I heard Henry talking about the increase of demonic activity and people's loss of fate. . .If Satan's spawn doesn't have a change of heart soon, the world as we all know it will vanish."

Lui watched how his friend's gaze was distanced while he explained. Something in his voice was dark that really creeped him out.

"So, Satan's prey should show affection to Satan's spawn?"

Jon was about to confirm but noticed that Lui hadn't finished talking by the look on his face.

"Is this beast so unloved that he needs to force people to be affectionate toward him?"

His words hurt deep and he wanted to tell him that he didn't get to choose who the prey would be. If it was up to him, he wouldn't choose someone who despise his existence.

He didn't answer and quickened his footsteps with his friend following behind, trying to keep up. Lui couldn't tell what meant that expression on his friend's face. Was it hurt? or anger? He questioned himself.

They reached his place and waved goodbye to Lui before getting inside the house. He froze in place when he heard the familiar laughter. Evan's voice echoed throughout the house and was coming from the living room.  
Jon's heart flatter at hearing the symphony that always tingle his heart and smiled gleefully approaching the living room, but his smile washed away when he spotted the brunette holding Evan's hand.

When he heard his voice, he forgot about the fact that he was bringing a stranger that he called girlfriend home. Jon glared at his rival with utter hatred. He wanted to rip her apart for holding his hand. He felt the tears sting his eyes when he noticed Evan thumb brushing the back of her hand in full affection.

She was smiling showing off her million dollars teeth. Thick brown wavy hair, nice silhouette of a body, and nicely shaped boobs. She looked perfect. They looked perfect together which pained Jon.

Jay noticed him, so he pulled off the fake smile that always hid his anguish.

"Jon come meet Ashley."

The girl turned around and smiled cheerfully, making her emerald orbs shine. Once she met his eyes, she got stunned by how beautiful he was for a boy. How his features were girly like. His wide crystal blue eyes rimmed by black tick eyelashes that brushed his dimpled full cheeks, and his lips that were a shade of a rosy pink which made them irresistible. She couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth in an impulse.

"Evan, why didn't you tell me that he is magnificent."

Evan didn't want to look up and meet his eyes. He felt something weird whenever he saw him and not to forget that he knew his true nature.

He probably charmed her as well, he thought.

But Jon didn't. Ashley seemed like one of the people that got mesmerized by his beauty, which only meant that she'd be clingy and would cause only more trouble between him and Evan.

Evan nodded to his girlfriend and looked down, praying that Jon would take the hint and leave to his room. The latter wanted nothing but a look from Evan. He wanted to see the eyes he adored the most, that cheerful smile he once got. To see the face that he missed for so long. But as always, Evan wouldn't look at him.

He really knew how to break Jon's heart.

"So, honey, how was school?"

Jay asked trying to break the tension that filled the room. She hated how they were always apart, and she didn't know what caused this tension between them. It was there as long as she could remember.

Jon flashed a sad grin, ripping away his gaze from Evan to look at the concern motherly face of Jay.

"The usual." He mumbled with a shrug.

He adjusted his backpack and wanted to continue to his room but Jay called him back.

"Hey, Jon. . .Before I forget. Henry won't be able to train with you for the rest of the week, but he'll be available starting Sunday."

He nodded and turned back towards the stairs, but stopped again when he remembered the stupid fair.

"I don't think I'll be able to train with him as well next Sunday."

She gave him a confused look to explain himself, and he sighed knowing that she'd get excited for no reason at what he'd say next.

"There is this town fair that our school is participating in, and I'll be helping Lui and the guys with their booth."He finished with shrug.

Jay shrieked in happiness making him roll his eyes. She was happy that he was finally participating in school activities. She felt so proud of him but knew if she told him, he might reconsider doing it.

"Great! What is it about? Can I come and watch you?" She asked eventhough she knew that she didn't need his permission to go there and watch him.

He shrugged again and glanced at Evan who was tapping his foot impatiently making his heart throb in pain, then looked back at Jay with strained grin.

"It's a kissing booth, so no big deal."

She giggled and so did Ashley.

"Aww, that's so cute." She cooed butting in."I remember when I participated with my friends in the town fair. We actualy did the same thing."

Jon wanted to tell her who asked you but he stopped himself and smiled.

"Let me guess, you were the one doing the kissing, right?"

Ashley blushed at the memory and nodded, before tightening her hand around Evan's. That gesture didn't go unnoticed for Jon which made him let out a low growl. He also noticed how Evan's jaw clenched which made him wonder.

Is Evan the jealous type? He thought.

"No need to be shy. I'll be doing the same." He added flatly with a shrug.

Jay and Ashley stared at him with wide eyes and Evan's head shot up to meet his eyes, making Jon smirk at the small victory.

Their eyes locked on each others, and Evan wished that he never looked up to meet his beautiful face.

Jon licked his lips nervously but it seems like it ignited something inside his prey.

His eyes shimmered with crimson red flare. He felt himself heat up with fury and hatred against Jon, or was for Jon? He just couldn't quite understand why.

Jay noticed their intense stares and was afraid they might start fighting again.

"But, Jon, You'll lose your first kiss to a complete stranger. . .You never had your first kiss, right?"

Jon chuckled and nodded. "It doesn't matter. A kiss never represents anything." He looked back at Evan and deliberately added."Am I right Evan?"

Reminding him of the innocent kiss they shared years back, that was still planted in Jon's memory. For him, that kiss represented something far more important than love, lust and passion. It was a lifeline that Jon was holding on, but now he seemed to be slipping off to a dark place.

Evan opened his mouth to talk but he couldn't say anything. He just glared at him and looked back at the beauty beside him, trying to clear his confusion. He heard Jon snort a laughter before walking upstairs to his room.

Ashley started talking to his mother while his eyes kept on the stairs where Jon vanished. He didn't know why he was bothered by him kissing someone. A part of him wanted to stop him from doing it but he couldn't. If he did, then he'd need a reason for forbidding him from doing so.

"You can go talk to him Evan."

He looked at his mother who was smiling dearly at him.

"I don't like how you guys are growing apart. . .Please if something is bothering, you go and tell him."

He looked at Ashley who was smiling at him encouragingly.

"I don't care if you'll fight just go past this awkwardness. . .I can see that it's killing both of you."

Jay added and Ashley rubbed his back nodding her head for him to do it.

He froze in front of Jon's room and took a deep breath before knocking.

"come in." He heard Jon say and he hesitantly opened the door.

Jon was sitting on his bed watching some video on his phone. A smile was planted on his face, and when he looked up, both their eyes brightened. Both their hearts throbbed. Their hands were itching for touching each other but Evan wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't give in to the charm of the devil.

"Yes?" Jon said with a raised eyebrow, making Evan feel so little in front of him.

He swallowed loudly when he noticed that Jon was wearing just a large red hoodie, that was covering only his upper body leaving nothing to imagination. He could see the black briefs, and tried so hard not to linger his eyes there, eventually looking up to meet the smug look on Jon's face.

Jon knew that Evan would follow him so he made sure to wear something that would certainly get his intention. He knew that red was Evan's favorite color.

He purposely lief in his bed in that suggestive posture, to expose the inner emotions that Evan's was hiding from him.

The look on Evan's face confirmed everything for Jon, and he'd fight fiercely and so hard to make him his.

"You can't go to the fair and start kissing everybody."

Evan blurted and tried to act brotherly about it but the hint of jealousy in his tone betrayed him.

Jon smirked again.

"And why is that?"

Evan didn't have any other reason than a stupid jealousy he was feeling right now. The thought of Jon sharing his first passionate kiss with someone made his stomach flip. The idea of Jon sharing anything with anyone angered him.

"Because I said so." He said stated making the other snort.

Jon hummed and glared at him. He wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, so he said the words that were printed deep in his mind.

"And who are you to stop me? You're not my brother nor my boyfriend, so why should I listen you. Besides your girl done it before, so go boss her around and leave me be."

Evan gulped and felt his heart shrink from the pain. He felt how painful these words were. These words that he once used whenever they fought. He couldn't even look him in the eyes when he said.

"You're right."

Jon wanted to stop him from leaving his room but he wanted him to experience what he felt all the time. Making Evan's heart throb would wake him up. As painful as it was for him, he had to let him go. This way he could reconsider and think deeply about what he felt toward him.


	5. Chapter Five

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Evan asked Ashley while driving away from his parents' place. He wanted just nothing but to be alone for tonight, to think about what was wrong with him. The way Jon talked to him today did something to him.

Ashley gave him a flirtatious look with a smirk."And who will take care of your problem?"

She ran her hand on his thigh suggestively." Have been thinking about me, I see." She added with a giggle.

He glanced down at his tented pants and blushed deeply. If only she knew that what turned him on was the image of Jon laying on his bed, that was now planted in his mind. The way that red hoodie looked contrasted with his pale skin. The way he wet his plump lips irritated, before uttering those bitter words. All those innocent actions done wonders to Evan.

Ashley was feeling happy that her boyfriend was excited. There was no way she'd let him take her home. It had been so long that they had sex. Evan had been busy a lot lately with school and his training. He'd always get home tired which frustrated her, but she couldn't tell him.

Her hand ventured to his crotch and palmed him earning a throaty grunt that pleased her. She almost whimpered in anticipation but she tried to keep the act, knowing that Evan hated being dominated which turned him wild in bed.

Evan wanted to say that it was erotic but it felt wrong somehow. Like she was the wrong person to do this with.

He grabbed her hand and pushed it away from him. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was confused and disappointed, so he resolved in saying that he needed to focus on driving, as reason why he pushed her away.

He arrived to his apartment that he shared with his best friend Craig. Secretly hoping that maybe having sex with her will clear his mind of him. She was the one he liked and she was the one who he should think of right now.

They walked inside, and Ashley didn't waste time as she grabbed his hand and pinned him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Her kisses used to turn him on but today they just felt weird.

He was turned on alright but not by her.

Thankfully, Craig was away visiting his parents or else he would've witnessed this.

She pulled back and backed away to his room, stripping on the way sexily slow before glancing back and gesturing seductively for him to follow.

He gulped dryly and shook his head furiously. All he saw was Jon swinging his hips making his ass shake alluringly. He saw him standing near his bedroom door biting his lip and asking him to join.

He froze in place when he noticed that he was already full on hard because of Jon and not her.

I just need to see her naked and it will all go away, he thought.

"That was different."

Ashley murmured against his chest."I like it."

He hummed feeling worse about what he had done. He almost yelled Jon's name when he released, because all he saw was Jon beneath him squirming and heavily breathing, panting and begging for more. The image of him biting his bottom lip seductively turned him on even more and pleased his oblivious girlfriend.

Evan got concerned about what if one day he slipped and whispered his name while making love to his girl. How could he look at Jon now without getting turned on by the sight of him?

He looked at the sleeping form of Ashley and his mind played tricks on him again. He almost jumped when he saw Jon sleeping next to him. His face looking peaceful, his mouth slightly parted and his lips were wet and kissable.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked multiple times. The image cleared revealing Ashley with a pleased smile on her face and a body shimmering with sweat. He sighed somehow disappointed, and he felt a pang of guilt toward her.

He felt like he was cheating on her in his mind. He knew that seeing Jon would do this to him, especially since it had been two years that he didn't see him, and he had to admit that puberty hit Jon hard.

"Evan."

He heard his voice and he wanted to scream for hearing it. He thought he was imagining things again, but the warm hand on his shoulder assured him that he wasn't.

He looked back to meet those crystal shimmering blue eyes. Jon looked sad and hurt behind the usual smile that only him could decode.

Evan's eyebrow arched in question and Jon placed his index finger against his lips, nodding toward Ashley that he forgot she ever existed at this moment.

She stirred in her sleep and turned the other way, removing her hand away from him.

He followed Jon outside his room with millions questions in his mind. But the one question that kept playing in his head was, why am I staring at his ass?

Jon leaned against the front door and looked down. Even though it was dark, Evan could see the pink hue on his cheeks. He could've stopped away from him, to give himself some space from doing anything wrong, but his body refused until he stopped infront the fragile figure before him.

Jon looked glowing in the dark, like nothing could diminish his beauty.

"What are you doing here Jon?"

He didn't look up, and Like Evan lost control over his body again, his hand lifted Jon's head to meet his uncertain eyes. Once they locked on his, he got lost in them again.

Evan could swear that the color in Jon's pupil was mixture of snowy white and sky blue, that danced around each others creating waves that were so relaxing. They'd hypnotize you and make you go in a state of euphoria and ecstasy just by looking at them.

Jon smiled nervously and Evan noticed how his Adam apple moved when he swallowed hardly.

"I came to ask you something." His voice was low almost a whisper.

Evan nodded for him to continue because he himself couldn't speak. He was afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth, so he chose not to.

"Will you take my first kiss?" He looked like he was about to cry and had a slight pout formed on his lips.

Evan didn't know why but he felt like jumping at this opportunity. He almost yelled 'yes' but was so shocked that he didn't speak.

"If you don't want to then it's fine. . . I just thought that if you take it then it won't matter who I'll kiss afterwards."

Jon's voice was dripping with sadness, and Evan couldn't stop his hand that traveled from Jon's chin to his cheek. He couldn't stop his thumb that brushed those plump lips his eyes violated hungrily.

He watched how Jon leaned to his touch, closing his eyes and humming in pure bliss. Evan's eyes lingered on his lips for a moment thinking that finally he'd get to kiss him and taste him. Finally he'd hold him as he should.

He closed the distance between them and stopped when their lips were inches apart. Jon's breath hitched and his eyes were locked on Evan's lips, before looking back at his eyes with a silent plea. He was begging him to do it, and that's what Evan did.

He connected their lips together falling in sheer bliss. He felt like the world around them changed to a more colorful one, beautified with rainbows, roses and butterflies fluttering around. But it didn't taste the way it should be. It felt tasteless and blunt not how Evan imagined it would be.

That didn't stop him from lifting Jon's leg making him straddling him, grinding his lower half against him.

Evan lost control of his body and failed to stop himself. He felt Jon's fingers lace through his hair pulling him into a more heated kiss. He moaned in his mouth and Evan felt himself getting hard again.

He pulled away admiring the mess he made of him. How his eyes looked hooded and full of lust. His lips redder and swollen, irresistible and urging his to touch.

He watched how Jon looked again at his lips and he was about to chase them again for another kiss but another voice stopped him.

"Evan?"

"Shit."

Evan cursed when he found himself still in his bed with Ashley who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Seriously, Evan? We just fucked and you're having an erotic dream." She chuckled weakly looking tired and weak.

Evan looked down again and saw his embarrassment. He untangled from her grip and did the walk of shame to his bathroom to get rid of the problem.

A dream is an interpretation of one's desire.

Jon made his way downstairs for dinner. He heard Henry talking to Jay about expanding their search for the Satan's spawn and it irritated him.

"What about the Satan's spawn?" He asked intrigued to know why they were suddenly looking for him.

They both looked up and Henry smiled.

"Nothing you should worry about for now."

Jay placed the plates on the table for them to eat and joined them.

He took his seat in the table and kept his gaze at Henry. "But it's something that you're worried about, why?"

He took a bite of his chicken and raised an eyebrow at Henry who seemed hesitant to speak.

"Let me guess, does it involve Evan?"

Jay's eyes widened and Henry furrowed his eyebrows in question. Before he could ask him how did he know, Jon added with a shrug.

"I heard you talking about Satan's prey the other day." They both looked at each other shocked.

Jon kept eating his food while they sat there stunned.

"Evan is the Satan's prey." Henry explained after a brief silence, and paused glancing at his wife who nodded for him to continue."We had known about it since he was five years old. . .It was during the black week. I think you weren't even born yet. . .Evan kept hearing a baby crying during, a sign of the Satan's spawn calling."

Jon hummed and nodded in understanding.

"So, Evan belongs to them."

Henry's fist tightened and unintentionally glared at Jon.

"Evan belongs to no one!" He growled, but when he saw the look on Jon's face, he exhaled and smiled weakly, calming himself down.

"Sorry. It's just. . .It's unfair that they chose my son from all people and now they'll chase him to get his soul."

Jon snorted at the ridiculous remark and looked back down at his plate taking his last bite.

It got so quiet between them, and when he looked up, they were both looking at him with bewilderment. He shrugged and chugged his soda to leave the awkward silence.

"Why is it funny? Don't you care about Evan's life?" Jay said when he stood up to leave. He felt so offended that he glared at her. They should be grateful since he was the only who'd give his life to Evan. That how much he lived him.

"I just think that you should get your facts straight. Maybe you should research some more about why does Satan's spawn needs his prize." He spat angrily.

He didn't care if they found out about him being Lucifer. He just wanted humans to stop talking about him like he was some kind of a monster.

So far, he had done nothing to hurt anyone. He was the one being abused verbally, calling him names such as an unloved beast, a monster and the devil.

The whole reason why this war existed to begin with was because of humans. It was them who kept alienating anything or anyone that seemed strange for them, even within themselves. They followed the books and the rules, altering faith and religion to their favors. Altering the truth about good and evil.

"I guess Mr Smith has been filling your heads with nonsense again." Henry stated and looked at Jay."Maybe I should get the school council to look into that."

Jon just shook his head and mumbled 'whatever' leaving the room.

He got back to his own and sat in his usual spot near the window, glancing at the midnight blue sky that got him so hooked to this world in first place. He watched the twinkling stars that were always admired by humans and described as astonishing; But would those stars look this beautiful if it wasn't for the dark sky?

Humans seemed to forget that darkness was as well a blessing in their lives.


	6. Chapter Six

"Hey!"

Lui greeted his friend and took a seat next to him. He noticed how Jon didn't respond and was blankly staring at his food. He waved his hand infront of him gaining back his attention.

"Hey." Jon mumbled glaring down at his food again.

Human food was okay for him but lately the salt started to annoy him. Jon was well-aware that the salt was a repellent for demons, but it never bothered him before so he thought it must be because he was half human.

He'd been thinking about it the whole day. About why was he sensitive to it now?

"Someone is grumpy today." Lui remarked with a soft giggle. Jon still didn't take his eyes away from the plate, glaring at it with a frown.

"Oh! By the way. Isaw your father at the principal office earlier."

Jon looked up with a confused frown, then remembered yesterday's conversation with Henry.

"He never wastes time on anything, apparently." He mumbled under his breath with a heavy sigh.

"Waste time on what?" Lui asked but Jon shrugged him off as an answer.

He looked around, sniffing where the delicious scent was coming from just now. His eyes locked on the seniors table and his mouth watered. He frowned confused about why he found him delicious.

"So?" The little guy wondered,taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So?" Jon looked back at him and mimicked him with his usual bored tone.

Lui rolled his eyes, and was about to ask him again but David got his attention. He waved to him from his usual seniors table making him choke on his food, being his smooth self and started a coughing fit. Jon rubbed his back comfortingly until he stopped.

He looked back down with a dark blush painting his cheeks when David giggled.

He was been crushing on him for quite so long, and when he spoke to him last month at GameStop, he liked him even more. He found out how much they have in common, and how much he was a great guy under to tough act.

They started by playing videogames together every day until yesterday it got real, when David made the first move and kissed him. So it was normal that Lui got flustered right now, remembering the passionate kiss they shared yesterday.

Jon, after his friend's graceful moment, glanced back to see a grinning David and Ohm. He smirked and looked back at Lui knowingly

"So it finally happened."

Lui couldn't even respond, and when he looked up, a gasp escaped his lips when he saw that David and Ohm were making their way toward him. Not only him, almost everybody at the cafeteria looked their way, and that was because of Ohm and his gang.

Ohm was considered the bad boy of school. Every guy feared him and wanted to be him, and every girl was crushing on him. But when Jon showed up, people lost their interest on him and got ravished by the mysterious handsome new kid.

Ohm wouldn't blame them. He himself found Jon intriguing, but he couldn't ever approach him. The blue eyed boy was known of rejecting people, even if it was just for friendship.

They both took their seat around the table. Ohm purposely took a seat next to Jon and smirked. The latter's nose twitched again and his mouth watered as the scent intensified.

I need to get out of here before something bad would happen, he thought.

While Lui and David were having their own personal conversation, Jon got annoyed by Ohm who was staring at him with a creepy grin.

"What?"

He arched an eyebrow and the other one smirked widely.

"Nothing. I just can't stop my eyes from staring at someone they find alluring." He purred.

Jon rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed heavily.

"Could you not?" He said in a calmer tone, although he was raging on the inside. He felt really hungry and the food before him looked blunt because of the damn salt.

On top of that, the shaman's son was staring at him like if he was a piece of meet. Eventhough Ohm couldn't sense his dark energy, he was still the son of the infamous shaman and he might detect his hidden secret.

"And if I say no." Ohm said playfully, still wearing that smirk.

Jon's eyes shot up and glared at him dangerously."Believe me, you don't want to piss me off." I could send you to where your father was imprisoned, Jon thought.

Ohm's father, was the shaman that assisted Henry and Eric in their expeditions and battles. He was the very one that warned Henry about the unknown power. The poor guy fell in a coma thirteen years ago. Everybody knew that it wasn't a medical case but something related to dark magic, which meant that Satan's Spawn was in their city.

If only Henry knew that Lucifer was under his own eyes.

Ohm was taken aback with Jon's threat but tried to act cool as he usually would do, and pushed his luck further. He reached up with his finger to Jon's face and rubbed the frown formed between his eyebrows.

"Don't frown or you'll get ugly wrinkles on your pretty face."

Jon's glare hardened and tried to stay calm. He really tried, but today was different. The conversation of yesterday with Henry was still bothering him. The sight of Evan with his girl still pains him. Also he wanted food and he couldn't seem to be able to eat. On top of this, Ohm's scent was very mouth watering for him right now, that it made his mind fuzzy.

The ground of the school started to shake and a loud rumbling sound was heard. The students started screaming and panicking. Some hid under the tables and some embraced themselves waiting for the impact.

Everything turned to chaos in seconds. The teachers yelling instruction, glass shuttering and metal crashing could be heard from the kitchen. Yelps and scream filled the cafeteria.

Jon knew what was happening and he tried to control his emotions but he couldn't. He lost it.

His claws started to show. He quickly pulled down the sleeves of his blue hoodie trying to hide them. He felt his fangs pull down and his eyes started to burn.

He cursed in his mind for not being able to get back in control.

A squeak escaped Lui's lips when the roof started cracking, David pulled him in his arms looking frightened as well. Eventhough in his arms, Lui wanted Jon to protect him. He always felt this way whenever something bad happened. He felt like no one would be able to help him but Jon. He wanted to reach for his friend and hide in the warmth of his arms, but he was terrified to even move. So he glanced at his best friend who was glaring at the shaking table and shifting nervously. Lui thought that he was afraid as well , that waa until he caught Jon's eyes. He froze in place, his eyes widened even more in sheer fear.

Jon noticed that look of terror on Lui's face and stood up to run away. Suddenly the shaking stopped but his form was still showing. For the first time Jon felt scared.

Why the heck I'm not able to control it? he yelled in his mind.

He started panicking, and thankfully everyone around him were distracted by what happened to notice the dent in the back of his hoodie, as well the two pointy red horn that started coming out. All but Lui, who kept his eyes on him shocked and petrified.

Jon gave him a scared and a bewildered look before turning again and running outside towards the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror and started calming his breath. He begged and pleaded for it to stop but it wasn't working.

"You're hungry." A dark familiar voice echoed inside the empty restroom. He turned to meet the glare of his birth father and frowned. "You're fifteen years old. The year of your spring. . .demons at this age start feeding on souls or blood to keep their sanity."

Satan put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the mirror. "And you, son, are no exception."

Satan's eyes glowed and Jon felt everything go back to normal.

I have to feed on blood? Souls? Jon thought and felt disgusted by it."No. I'm just pissed off and hungry. . .hungry for human food, not humans." He seethed and Satan sighed aggravatingly.

"When are you going to learn that this world is not yours to live in it."

Jon looked at his reflection and sighed. Satan was right. Maybe he should give up on the human side and return back to hell, join his father and rule the underworld.

He turned back and faced him. "What are you doing here?" He asked although he knew that he was always around and never left his side.

"Watching over you." He muttered in a caring fatherly tone." I knew that there will be a time when you'll need me, like today, so I stayed around." He paused when Jon's eyes flashed red before turning back to normal again. "You need to eat Lucifer. Why don't you start with that friend of yours?"

Jon's eyes shot up and hummed in disgust. Satan gave him a stern look, reminding him.

"He saw you, Lucifer, and he'll tell on you. I really don't mind them finding out about you, then you'll have to go back down to hell with me." He brushed Jon's cheek, making him flinch and smiled. "But I see how you look at your prize and I know you want to stay by his side, so you need to keep your cover."

He started walking towards the door with Jon's eyes trained on him. His heart started hammering. The idea of killing his friend angered him. He glared at his father and Satan looked at him knowingly." You can fight me all you want but you know I'm right." He vanished in thin air before he could counter, leaving him with his frightening thoughts.

The washroom door opened and Lui walked in. Jon glanced at him and looked away biting his bottom lip nervously.

Why does he have to come here now? Jon panicked, not trusting himself to be around him.

"It's okay." Lui started, his voice was shaky, and he nervously reached out for him, pulling him to a hug which made him tense up a bit." I don't care about what you are 'cause you're my best friend." Lui mumbled against his chest and sniffled. His voice sent a calming chill through Jon's body getting it to relax. He looked at the pure and innocent soul before him and smiled.

He always knew that Lui would be the second person to know his true nature. He was concerned about his reaction when he'd but apparently he was paranoid over nothing. Lui clearly did love him.

"You'd never hurt me," Lui pulled away and looked at him with red brimmed teary eyes. Salty streaks on his puffy cheeks and a slight pout formed on his mouth."right?" He added and Jon got back to his senses giving him a curt nod to assure him.

His friend smiled and kept staring at his troubled face. He knew what he was. It was very obvious. Lui was a smart kid. He quickly did the math and figured out that his best friend was the Satan's spawn. From what Jon told him about his childhood. The fact that he was adopted by the Fong family when he was two years old, and the date that was chosen as his birthday since they didn't know his date of birth. Henry had chosen the date of the day he found him as his birthday. May the second. That was the very day Ohm's father went in a coma.

"So you're Satan-"

"Yes." Jon cut him off looking at his warily to see his friend's expression, but was amazed when Lui grinned widely.

"Great! So we got your Halloween costume covered." Jon nudged him playfully, giving out a faint giggle.

"But seriously,"Lui added after a while, wiping his face from the tears he shed. "What happened just now?".

Jon looked back at the mirror and sighed."I lost control because I'm hungry." He noticed the confused frown on Lui's face and he knew the gears in his head were turning. "Hungry for humans." he elaborated with a grimace.

Lui looked scared by what he just said, and Jon felt his heart sunk. His only friend was afraid of him. He always considered the option of leaving this place for good His chances with Evan looked grim anyway, but he stayed because of Lui too. The little man grew on him and he couldn't imagine living without him, Let alone leaving humanity to rot when he had a friend like him.

A warm and a caring voice calling his name snapped him back."We need to do something before anyone finds out." He noticed the fresh tears that were in the brinks of falling. "I don't want you to get caught." Lui gasped in realization and started panicking. "What if your father found out? He'll kill you, Jon."

Jon held his friend in a side hug and assured him that it'd be alright.

"I just need to eat once in a while. . .I won't kill humans. I'll just need blood for now. Maybe even try eating salt-less food." Lui got back slightly to his normal self and grinned happily.

"I can provide you with blood, you know."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows confused, but grinned when he recalled that Lui's mother was a doctor. "Operation breaking into the hospital."Lui squeaked.

"Maybe after school. For now, bring Ohm here."

Just saying his name made his mouth water. Lui looked hesitant for a moment before he spoke.

"How about if I let you drink from me?"

Jon's eyes widened and shook his head furiously. "No. I-I can't." He stuttered, although the idea was alluring to him.

His friend smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder."It's going to be fine." He grinned widely." I owe you this much."

Jon felt his eyes sting with tears. He never cried before, so the feeling was strange for him. He smiled and nodded, his body tingling in want for the alluring proposal. He brought his friend closer and grabbed his hand pulling away his sleeves and exposing his wrist. His eyes lingered on the pulsing vein, his fangs ached for puncturing the soft skin. He gave one more look at his friend who nodded, and leaned down indulging on the delicious tasty pure blood.

 

Jon pulled Lui to the back when school was done.

"Alright then. Ready for the most daring adventure in your life."Lui nodded eagerly. "Well then come here."

Lui didn't understand why he was asking him to come closer but he did anyway. Jon grabbed him by his waist in a good grip. "Close your eyes and hold on tight." Lui done just that without hesitation. If someone else, after what he just saw, he'd be scared for his life but Lui wasn't. He trusted Jon and knew that he'd never harm him in any sort of way.

In a blink of an eye they were inside a hospital room. Lui knew that before even opening his eyes. The beeping and the respiratory machine sounds gave it away. He opened his eyes astonished by what his friend could do.

What did expect? He was after all a high class demon.

"How did you know that no one would be here?" He whispered glancing at the sleeping old man on the hospital bed. Jon just shrugged and peeked his head out of the door before asking him to follow.

They made their way through the oblivious hospital staff until they reached the blood bank.

"You stay here and guard, I'll go in." Lui nodded and leaned against the wall. He spotted the camera that was pointed his way and turned to tell his friend about it, but he already got inside.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath

Jon hurriedly opened the fridge and his eyes brightened by the sight of blood. He sniffed checking for the scent of blood that was alluring to him and he found a bunch. He grabbed the first bag and decided to get a taste before taking the rest.

The taste of blood was ecstatic for him. His senses heightened and his eyes glimmered in sanguine. He chucked the rest of the pack and sighed relieved. There was no way for him to enjoy human food anymore. This tasted way better.

"Hurry up, Jon!" He heard Lui's muffle voice from behind the door and he hastily put the rest of the blood packs inside his bag. He reached for the door and heard Lui talking nervously to someone. When he heard the other voice, he froze.

Evan?

Evan was assigned by his father to retrieve a file from the head doctor. Something about a suspect of being Satan's spawn. He walked through the hallway towards the head office only to see Lui standing there.

"Hey, Lui. What are you doing here?"

Lui's eyes widened and chuckled nervously."Looking for my mother."

Evan looked at him suspiciously but brush it off, believing that there was no reason for him to be here besides the fact of seeing his mum.

"I'm going to meet her right now."

He pulled Lui with him and put his arm around him."Let's go, buddy."

Lui glanced back at the closed door with worry before looking back at Evan and nodded.

"Sure."

"So, how's school?"

Lui looked up at the tall guy and shrugged."The usual."

Evan wanted to ask him about Jon but it'd seem out of character to do so. Lui was well aware about his feud with Jon.

"Evan we're here." Lui remarked when they reached his mother's office.

He opened the door and his mother looked up from her computer and instantly frowned

"What are you doing here Lui?" He flopped down on the office couch and sighed dramatically.

"From where should I start, mum." His mother just rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at Evan.

"Evan, come in please, take a seat." She looked back at Lui sternly."Lui how many time I told you, I'm not a shrink."

Lui leaned on his side supporting his head with his hand.

"I wouldn't need a shrink if you'd buy me the Xbox one." He said with a teasing grin.

Evan laughed and looked back at Mrs Calibre.

"My father sent me for some file." He informed her and she nodded.

"Yeah, although I don't know why he needs his medical records. It's not like we have anything about him."

She handed him a blue file."Your brother always has been healthy." She looked back at Lui with a scolding glare. "Not like some brat over there."

Lui and Evan looked at her with a frown. The former was wondering why did they need Jon's medical records?

Could it be that Mr Fong found out about Jon?

Evan knowing very well what his father asked, felt his heart racing in fear. He was already aware about Jon being a demon, although he didn't know what kind of demon, but he never wanted him any harm. Now, if his father was suspecting him then Jon was in great danger.

"I got to go." Lui's voice snapped him out. "I'll stay at Jon's place today, ma." He didn't wait for her response. He just hurriedly made his way back to where he left Jon.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hey!"

Lui greeted his friend and took a seat next to him. He noticed how Jon didn't respond and was blankly staring at his food. He waved his hand infront of him gaining back his attention.

"Hey." Jon mumbled glaring down at his food again.

Human food was okay for him but lately the salt started to annoy him. Jon was well-aware that the salt was a repellent for demons, but it never bothered him before so he thought it must be because he was half human.

He'd been thinking about it the whole day. About why was he sensitive to it now?

"Someone is grumpy today." Lui remarked with a soft giggle. Jon still didn't take his eyes away from the plate, glaring at it with a frown.

"Oh! By the way. Isaw your father at the principal office earlier."

Jon looked up with a confused frown, then remembered yesterday's conversation with Henry.

"He never wastes time on anything, apparently." He mumbled under his breath with a heavy sigh.

"Waste time on what?" Lui asked but Jon shrugged him off as an answer.

He looked around, sniffing where the delicious scent was coming from just now. His eyes locked on the seniors table and his mouth watered. He frowned confused about why he found him delicious.

"So?" The little guy wondered,taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So?" Jon looked back at him and mimicked him with his usual bored tone.

Lui rolled his eyes, and was about to ask him again but David got his attention. He waved to him from his usual seniors table making him choke on his food, being his smooth self and started a coughing fit. Jon rubbed his back comfortingly until he stopped.

He looked back down with a dark blush painting his cheeks when David giggled.

He was been crushing on him for quite so long, and when he spoke to him last month at GameStop, he liked him even more. He found out how much they have in common, and how much he was a great guy under to tough act.

They started by playing videogames together every day until yesterday it got real, when David made the first move and kissed him. So it was normal that Lui got flustered right now, remembering the passionate kiss they shared yesterday.

Jon, after his friend's graceful moment, glanced back to see a grinning David and Ohm. He smirked and looked back at Lui knowingly

"So it finally happened."

Lui couldn't even respond, and when he looked up, a gasp escaped his lips when he saw that David and Ohm were making their way toward him. Not only him, almost everybody at the cafeteria looked their way, and that was because of Ohm and his gang.

Ohm was considered the bad boy of school. Every guy feared him and wanted to be him, and every girl was crushing on him. But when Jon showed up, people lost their interest on him and got ravished by the mysterious handsome new kid.

Ohm wouldn't blame them. He himself found Jon intriguing, but he couldn't ever approach him. The blue eyed boy was known of rejecting people, even if it was just for friendship.

They both took their seat around the table. Ohm purposely took a seat next to Jon and smirked. The latter's nose twitched again and his mouth watered as the scent intensified.

I need to get out of here before something bad would happen, he thought.

While Lui and David were having their own personal conversation, Jon got annoyed by Ohm who was staring at him with a creepy grin.

"What?"

He arched an eyebrow and the other one smirked widely.

"Nothing. I just can't stop my eyes from staring at someone they find alluring." He purred.

Jon rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed heavily.

"Could you not?" He said in a calmer tone, although he was raging on the inside. He felt really hungry and the food before him looked blunt because of the damn salt.

On top of that, the shaman's son was staring at him like if he was a piece of meet. Eventhough Ohm couldn't sense his dark energy, he was still the son of the infamous shaman and he might detect his hidden secret.

"And if I say no." Ohm said playfully, still wearing that smirk.

Jon's eyes shot up and glared at him dangerously."Believe me, you don't want to piss me off." I could send you to where your father was imprisoned, Jon thought.

Ohm's father, was the shaman that assisted Henry and Eric in their expeditions and battles. He was the very one that warned Henry about the unknown power. The poor guy fell in a coma thirteen years ago. Everybody knew that it wasn't a medical case but something related to dark magic, which meant that Satan's Spawn was in their city.

If only Henry knew that Lucifer was under his own eyes.

Ohm was taken aback with Jon's threat but tried to act cool as he usually would do, and pushed his luck further. He reached up with his finger to Jon's face and rubbed the frown formed between his eyebrows.

"Don't frown or you'll get ugly wrinkles on your pretty face."

Jon's glare hardened and tried to stay calm. He really tried, but today was different. The conversation of yesterday with Henry was still bothering him. The sight of Evan with his girl still pains him. Also he wanted food and he couldn't seem to be able to eat. On top of this, Ohm's scent was very mouth watering for him right now, that it made his mind fuzzy.

The ground of the school started to shake and a loud rumbling sound was heard. The students started screaming and panicking. Some hid under the tables and some embraced themselves waiting for the impact.

Everything turned to chaos in seconds. The teachers yelling instruction, glass shuttering and metal crashing could be heard from the kitchen. Yelps and scream filled the cafeteria.

Jon knew what was happening and he tried to control his emotions but he couldn't. He lost it.

His claws started to show. He quickly pulled down the sleeves of his blue hoodie trying to hide them. He felt his fangs pull down and his eyes started to burn.

He cursed in his mind for not being able to get back in control.

A squeak escaped Lui's lips when the roof started cracking, David pulled him in his arms looking frightened as well. Eventhough in his arms, Lui wanted Jon to protect him. He always felt this way whenever something bad happened. He felt like no one would be able to help him but Jon. He wanted to reach for his friend and hide in the warmth of his arms, but he was terrified to even move. So he glanced at his best friend who was glaring at the shaking table and shifting nervously. Lui thought that he was afraid as well , that waa until he caught Jon's eyes. He froze in place, his eyes widened even more in sheer fear.

Jon noticed that look of terror on Lui's face and stood up to run away. Suddenly the shaking stopped but his form was still showing. For the first time Jon felt scared.

Why the heck I'm not able to control it? he yelled in his mind.

He started panicking, and thankfully everyone around him were distracted by what happened to notice the dent in the back of his hoodie, as well the two pointy red horn that started coming out. All but Lui, who kept his eyes on him shocked and petrified.

Jon gave him a scared and a bewildered look before turning again and running outside towards the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror and started calming his breath. He begged and pleaded for it to stop but it wasn't working.

"You're hungry." A dark familiar voice echoed inside the empty restroom. He turned to meet the glare of his birth father and frowned. "You're fifteen years old. The year of your spring. . .demons at this age start feeding on souls or blood to keep their sanity."

Satan put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the mirror. "And you, son, are no exception."

Satan's eyes glowed and Jon felt everything go back to normal.

I have to feed on blood? Souls? Jon thought and felt disgusted by it."No. I'm just pissed off and hungry. . .hungry for human food, not humans." He seethed and Satan sighed aggravatingly.

"When are you going to learn that this world is not yours to live in it."

Jon looked at his reflection and sighed. Satan was right. Maybe he should give up on the human side and return back to hell, join his father and rule the underworld.

He turned back and faced him. "What are you doing here?" He asked although he knew that he was always around and never left his side.

"Watching over you." He muttered in a caring fatherly tone." I knew that there will be a time when you'll need me, like today, so I stayed around." He paused when Jon's eyes flashed red before turning back to normal again. "You need to eat Lucifer. Why don't you start with that friend of yours?"

Jon's eyes shot up and hummed in disgust. Satan gave him a stern look, reminding him.

"He saw you, Lucifer, and he'll tell on you. I really don't mind them finding out about you, then you'll have to go back down to hell with me." He brushed Jon's cheek, making him flinch and smiled. "But I see how you look at your prize and I know you want to stay by his side, so you need to keep your cover."

He started walking towards the door with Jon's eyes trained on him. His heart started hammering. The idea of killing his friend angered him. He glared at his father and Satan looked at him knowingly." You can fight me all you want but you know I'm right." He vanished in thin air before he could counter, leaving him with his frightening thoughts.

The washroom door opened and Lui walked in. Jon glanced at him and looked away biting his bottom lip nervously.

Why does he have to come here now? Jon panicked, not trusting himself to be around him.

"It's okay." Lui started, his voice was shaky, and he nervously reached out for him, pulling him to a hug which made him tense up a bit." I don't care about what you are 'cause you're my best friend." Lui mumbled against his chest and sniffled. His voice sent a calming chill through Jon's body getting it to relax. He looked at the pure and innocent soul before him and smiled.

He always knew that Lui would be the second person to know his true nature. He was concerned about his reaction when he'd but apparently he was paranoid over nothing. Lui clearly did love him.

"You'd never hurt me," Lui pulled away and looked at him with red brimmed teary eyes. Salty streaks on his puffy cheeks and a slight pout formed on his mouth."right?" He added and Jon got back to his senses giving him a curt nod to assure him.

His friend smiled and kept staring at his troubled face. He knew what he was. It was very obvious. Lui was a smart kid. He quickly did the math and figured out that his best friend was the Satan's spawn. From what Jon told him about his childhood. The fact that he was adopted by the Fong family when he was two years old, and the date that was chosen as his birthday since they didn't know his date of birth. Henry had chosen the date of the day he found him as his birthday. May the second. That was the very day Ohm's father went in a coma.

"So you're Satan-"

"Yes." Jon cut him off looking at his warily to see his friend's expression, but was amazed when Lui grinned widely.

"Great! So we got your Halloween costume covered." Jon nudged him playfully, giving out a faint giggle.

"But seriously,"Lui added after a while, wiping his face from the tears he shed. "What happened just now?".

Jon looked back at the mirror and sighed."I lost control because I'm hungry." He noticed the confused frown on Lui's face and he knew the gears in his head were turning. "Hungry for humans." he elaborated with a grimace.

Lui looked scared by what he just said, and Jon felt his heart sunk. His only friend was afraid of him. He always considered the option of leaving this place for good His chances with Evan looked grim anyway, but he stayed because of Lui too. The little man grew on him and he couldn't imagine living without him, Let alone leaving humanity to rot when he had a friend like him.

A warm and a caring voice calling his name snapped him back."We need to do something before anyone finds out." He noticed the fresh tears that were in the brinks of falling. "I don't want you to get caught." Lui gasped in realization and started panicking. "What if your father found out? He'll kill you, Jon."

Jon held his friend in a side hug and assured him that it'd be alright.

"I just need to eat once in a while. . .I won't kill humans. I'll just need blood for now. Maybe even try eating salt-less food." Lui got back slightly to his normal self and grinned happily.

"I can provide you with blood, you know."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows confused, but grinned when he recalled that Lui's mother was a doctor. "Operation breaking into the hospital."Lui squeaked.

"Maybe after school. For now, bring Ohm here."

Just saying his name made his mouth water. Lui looked hesitant for a moment before he spoke.

"How about if I let you drink from me?"

Jon's eyes widened and shook his head furiously. "No. I-I can't." He stuttered, although the idea was alluring to him.

His friend smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder."It's going to be fine." He grinned widely." I owe you this much."

Jon felt his eyes sting with tears. He never cried before, so the feeling was strange for him. He smiled and nodded, his body tingling in want for the alluring proposal. He brought his friend closer and grabbed his hand pulling away his sleeves and exposing his wrist. His eyes lingered on the pulsing vein, his fangs ached for puncturing the soft skin. He gave one more look at his friend who nodded, and leaned down indulging on the delicious tasty pure blood.

 

Jon pulled Lui to the back when school was done.

"Alright then. Ready for the most daring adventure in your life."Lui nodded eagerly. "Well then come here."

Lui didn't understand why he was asking him to come closer but he did anyway. Jon grabbed him by his waist in a good grip. "Close your eyes and hold on tight." Lui done just that without hesitation. If someone else, after what he just saw, he'd be scared for his life but Lui wasn't. He trusted Jon and knew that he'd never harm him in any sort of way.

In a blink of an eye they were inside a hospital room. Lui knew that before even opening his eyes. The beeping and the respiratory machine sounds gave it away. He opened his eyes astonished by what his friend could do.

What did expect? He was after all a high class demon.

"How did you know that no one would be here?" He whispered glancing at the sleeping old man on the hospital bed. Jon just shrugged and peeked his head out of the door before asking him to follow.

They made their way through the oblivious hospital staff until they reached the blood bank.

"You stay here and guard, I'll go in." Lui nodded and leaned against the wall. He spotted the camera that was pointed his way and turned to tell his friend about it, but he already got inside.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath

Jon hurriedly opened the fridge and his eyes brightened by the sight of blood. He sniffed checking for the scent of blood that was alluring to him and he found a bunch. He grabbed the first bag and decided to get a taste before taking the rest.

The taste of blood was ecstatic for him. His senses heightened and his eyes glimmered in sanguine. He chucked the rest of the pack and sighed relieved. There was no way for him to enjoy human food anymore. This tasted way better.

"Hurry up, Jon!" He heard Lui's muffle voice from behind the door and he hastily put the rest of the blood packs inside his bag. He reached for the door and heard Lui talking nervously to someone. When he heard the other voice, he froze.

Evan?

Evan was assigned by his father to retrieve a file from the head doctor. Something about a suspect of being Satan's spawn. He walked through the hallway towards the head office only to see Lui standing there.

"Hey, Lui. What are you doing here?"

Lui's eyes widened and chuckled nervously."Looking for my mother."

Evan looked at him suspiciously but brush it off, believing that there was no reason for him to be here besides the fact of seeing his mum.

"I'm going to meet her right now."

He pulled Lui with him and put his arm around him."Let's go, buddy."

Lui glanced back at the closed door with worry before looking back at Evan and nodded.

"Sure."

"So, how's school?"

Lui looked up at the tall guy and shrugged."The usual."

Evan wanted to ask him about Jon but it'd seem out of character to do so. Lui was well aware about his feud with Jon.

"Evan we're here." Lui remarked when they reached his mother's office.

He opened the door and his mother looked up from her computer and instantly frowned

"What are you doing here Lui?" He flopped down on the office couch and sighed dramatically.

"From where should I start, mum." His mother just rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at Evan.

"Evan, come in please, take a seat." She looked back at Lui sternly."Lui how many time I told you, I'm not a shrink."

Lui leaned on his side supporting his head with his hand.

"I wouldn't need a shrink if you'd buy me the Xbox one." He said with a teasing grin.

Evan laughed and looked back at Mrs Calibre.

"My father sent me for some file." He informed her and she nodded.

"Yeah, although I don't know why he needs his medical records. It's not like we have anything about him."

She handed him a blue file."Your brother always has been healthy." She looked back at Lui with a scolding glare. "Not like some brat over there."

Lui and Evan looked at her with a frown. The former was wondering why did they need Jon's medical records?

Could it be that Mr Fong found out about Jon?

Evan knowing very well what his father asked, felt his heart racing in fear. He was already aware about Jon being a demon, although he didn't know what kind of demon, but he never wanted him any harm. Now, if his father was suspecting him then Jon was in great danger.

"I got to go." Lui's voice snapped him out. "I'll stay at Jon's place today, ma." He didn't wait for her response. He just hurriedly made his way back to where he left Jon.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Lui's here."

Jay declared from downstairs and Jon groaned annoyed. He really was in no mood for that damn fair but he promised to help and he was a man of his word.

As he lazily walked to his closet, Lui opened the door and frowned.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Jon rolled his eyes and pulled out his jeans from the closet.

"David will come pick us up in ten minutes, so hurry up."

Jon glanced back at him and smirked. "Oh! That's why you dressed extra special today."

His comment made Lui blush but tried to hide it under his glare. He did indeed worked on his fashion sense since he started dating David.

"Do I have to do this?" Jon mumbled to himself glaring at the t-shirt in front of him. It was Evan's shirt that he stole and hid in his closet just in case if he needed comfort, which was all the time. Jon clenched the shirt in his fist and threw it in the desk bin. His action didn't go unnoticed by Lui, who tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his friend to explain.

He was okay with the fact him missing two day of school. He thought he was just agitated with the fact that now he needed blood to stay in control. But this couple of days, Jon was acting weird. Actually from that evening when he left him with Evan, Jon acted differently. He refused to play video games when he was asked, and usually he was the one who'd ask him to join for some GTA. He even didn't come to his boxing club which alerted Lui that something wasn't quite right.

Jon looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't want to go out today, that's all."

Lui shook his head and grabbed his hand pulling him to the bed to sit.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly." You didn't sound alright over the phone earlier."

Jon just sighed and held his head in his hands biting the inside of his cheek to avoid crying in front of him. Although he did cry when he was alone. He cried a lot.

"Is it the blood? Do you need more?" Lui asked concerned and Jon looked at him with teary eyes.

"You asked me the other day who's the Satan's Prey. Do you still want to know?"

Lui quickly nodded.

Jon swallowed loudly and gazed at Lui's bright eyes that looked at him eagerly. It woildn't hurt for him to find out, Jon thought. He already knew who he was and he'd been keeping it a secret so far.

"It's Evan." Jon blurted and paused when Lui gasped.

"That's. . .I'm. . .shit." Lui murmured in a shocked state, and not because he knew about how bad their relationship was, but due to something else he just found out today.

Maybe that's why Jon is upset?

He gave a faint smile to Jon, even though he felt like crying himself. He knew how hard were the matters of the heart, and Jon had it bad. Really bad.

"He always screwed up and I forgave him, giving a chance to the human race." Jon resumed. " But the day before he screwed up big time."

He looked back at Lui and chuckled dryly."He said that being with me is a mistake, and it's all because that girlfriend of his stopped us when we were going to do something that'll bond us for eternity. Something that Evan called a mistake. A love kiss."

If only Evan knew how much that kiss could've saved lives.

Lui was lost of words. His friend looked hurt and heartbroken. Despite keeping a straight face, his eyes betrayed him. He didn't know if Jon knew or not, and the news he was keeping from him was eating him alive.

"So, you see why I don't feel like going out?"

Lui nodded and tried to stay calm. He felt like panicking right now. Jon didn't know, because if he knew he would've probably left.

What will happen if he leaves? Why Satan's prey is that much important?

Without realizing it, Lui voiced his questions. He knew he did by how Jonathan looked at him. It was a glare so dark and cold that sent shivers through his body. The guy sitting before him felt like a stranger. Like he was possessed by a demon.

He is a demon.

"If I leave, Humanity will lose. Good as you call it will be defeated. Although I believe in both sides there is good and evil, but you humans refer to yourselves as good and any other beings are for sure bad."

Jon spat the word humans like it stung his tongue. It made Lui for the first time realize how much Jon was different. He was always betrayed by his human soft looking figure that sometimes, it escaped his mind that he was the dark lord's son.

"You judge and kill, destroy and steal, yet you're the higher beings and you describe yourselves as good, pure and honest. . .You follow your desires to grow, following stupid goals and dreams. Sell your souls for power and always in quest for more. Greedily and hungrily tear each other apart for money. . .You'd kill a friend, a loved one, even your family for that, and yet, demons who do nothing but feed on your corrupted souls are called evil. . .Why? Because they eat souls, while you have some. No. Most of you kill each other in act of war, vengeance and justice. Kill for fun and pleasure. You waste your wealth on unnecessary things yet they are many of you who want nothing but food, water and shelter. But you. . .You selfish creatures don't care about anybody but your own. As long as it doesn't affect you or your loved ones then fuck it. . .So tell me Lui, who's the bad guy here?"

Lui just looked down under Jon's glare. He didn't like being put on the hot seat. Everything Jon said was true. He never heard of a demon acting any worse than what he already stated, yet the bigger demons were humans themselves. It was a sad truth, and unfortunately, no one could change it.

"Do you know anything about the balance that it's keeping you alive? The balance of good and evil. The bullshit they keep teaching you in schools. The one you see it in cartoons and read about in fairy tales books. . .The ultimate truth is, that there is no such thing as good and evil. You're corrupted beings and you always will be. A disease that infected this planet and brought nothing but death and destruction. . .The notion of evil and good was created for you to feel good and bad about yourselves, telling you that doing a certain thing labels you as evil and acting a certain way labels you as good. Although, there is no such thing. . .You're just not good. Just greedy, selfish and hungry souls."

Tears stung Lui's eyes. He was just a fifteen years old boy who still didn't see anything in this life. And now he was being blamed for something that apparently in his nature.

Jon didn't want to make Lui feel guilty about it but he needed him to know the truth, and he was not stopping now.

"This planet has many resources that can nourish all humans as many as they can get, but no, some of you chose to use these resources as a source of money. Why? 'cause they can and they did. Allowing dams and farms to be built in some places because people there can pay their taxes. Leaving a huge portion of people to suffer in hunger and thirst because well, there should be some unfortunate people in the world to make some feel good about themselves and be thankful to these 'geniuses' who provide them with water and food."

Lui felt a lump blocking air to reach his lungs by hearing this. It was the truth that everybody was trying to avoid and ignore by doing something they called everyday life or survival.

Jon just shook his head and laughed darkly.

"Let's not talk about this because no one is there to listen. I bet even you will forget about this after you leave this room."

He didn't give Lui time to say anything. Not like he had anything to say.

"I was created to restore faith and goodness in the humans' heart. That's why my real father refused to leave me here, because he knows that humanity is a lost hope. . .I need Evan because that's how it's supposed to be. I need my prey to guide me and show me that there is still some saving of these rotten souls." He sighed heavily and glanced at Lui who looked so pale and terrified."Lui, if I'm not showed love, I'll either join the 'evil' side and eat as many souls as it's needed, and believe me, by the time I'll finish, no human will walk the earth. Purity doesn't reside in your hearts. None of you is innocent anymore. Actually, after you reach your six months old, you commit your first sin by lying and fake crying to get your parents' attention. . .But, since I am so' evil', I'll show mercy and choose the second option by ending my life. I'll let you all kill and destroy yourselves by your own hands.That's what you're good at after all. . .In conclusion, Lui, humanity has lost a long time ago but you just don't want to get it inside those thick heads of yours."

Lui no more felt like crying, he was already in tears. He reached for Jon and hugged him trying to warm his cold heart. He was terrified by what Jon said and he knew that this would happen sooner if he found out what he was hiding. He didn't want to lose his friend nor lose his life.

"You're wrong, Jon." He sniffed and looked up to meet his dull eyes."Evil doesn't exist. Evil is the absence of goodness. Humans are good. All beings are good but somehow they lost their way, blinded by abstract things such as hatred which is the absence of love. . .You forgot about love Jon. You forgot 'cause the one chosen for you is oblivious."

Jon smiled a genuine smile. "Sometimes I wish if you were the one meant for me." He sighed and glanced at the red shirt in the bin."Everything would've been different."

"Yeah? You wish. You're too demonic for my taste." He joked trying to lighten up the mood, even though his heart throbbed for hiding things from his friend."But seriously, Jon, don't give up on us. No matter what happens."

Jon kept the smile on his face and nodded. "I won't."

"You promise?"

Jon nodded again and laughed when Lui held his finger up. "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah, pinky promise." They locked their fingers in a promise that Jon wouldn't break as long as he had Lui by his side.

Lui patted his back and got up.

"Alright! Let's get ready. You have a queue of people to kiss. Better moister those sugar lips." He squeaked and Jon rolled his eyes regretting going through with that idea.

"Hey babe." David said trying to act smooth but failed when he accidentally stepped on the gas, making the car jerk him back and forth.

"So smooth." Ohm commented and Jon glared at Lui.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" He whispered yelled and Lui shrugged.

"I don't know. I asked David for a ride. . .I didn't know he'll come with him."

"Well, If he annoys me, I'll suck him dry." Jon huffed and walked to the car. Lui chuckled nervously knowing that it wasn't an empty threat.

Ohm was awestruck by how beautiful looked without even trying. Even with the frown plastered on his face, he looked sexy as hell.

"Hey Jon!" He greeted enthusiastically and the other one just rolled his eyes looking out of the window. Ohm glanced at David who nodded at him encouragingly while starting the car. He scooted a bit closer to Jon who glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, Ohm?"

"Just to check on you." Ohm suddenly shy under Jon's intimidating glare. "You know, after that day at school, you missed the next following days which got me worried."

Jon didn't answer and nodded in acknowledgment feeling bad for acting rude to him. He looked back at the speeding trees and sighed.

"Yeah, that day was weird. . .Do you know that the city didn't record any earthquake that day. What happened affected only our school."

Lui and Jon exchanged glances through the side mirror.

"I call ghosts, man. That school is as old as fuck, so it must be some supernatural activity." David added and Ohm snickered.

"Everything with you is about ghosts. The other day, Marcel stole your roasted potato and you started screaming bloody Mary about ghosts taking your food."

"No, it wasn't Marcel. I'm sure it was a ghost."

David nodded to himself determined. "I saw the ghostly looking hand that reached over and stole the potato-"

"That was Marcel!" Ohm yelled and Lui laughed at their bickering, but his smile faded when he looked through the side mirror at the distant look Jon had.

Lui would've preferred to be the one telling him what he had just found out today, but after what Jon said, he grew more worried of what would happen to humanity once he'd find out. Lui knew that he was being selfish but he loved life and he adored his friend. He didn't want to lose any of that.

He just need to find Evan and talk to him before he'd meet Jon.

The rest of the ride was all about Ohm trying to convince David that there was no ghost involved in stealing that damn potato. Once they arrived, Jon and Lui walked ahead of them giving time to the latter to ask about Jon's wellbeing and Time for Ohm to gain some courage from his dear friend to ask Jon out.

They reached their booth that was painted red and white, and decorated with fake flowers and butterflies. There was indeed a gang of people waiting near the booth. Seemed like the whole school was waiting for them to open.

Samantha hopped happily when she saw them coming. She was going to back Jon up when he'd grew tired or when he'd need a break. She was one of the popular girls at school. She was a striking beauty, with her blond locks and pale complexion, her big round green eyes, and her premature big tits that had some of the guys at school drool over.

"Lui!" She shrieked making Jon grumble in annoyance. "You successfully brought Jon."

She blushed seeing Jon dressed in pink as he was told."The color looks beautiful on you." She flirted and tried to open a couple of buttons of his shirt but retracted her hands when Jon shot her a glare.

"Let's get this over with."He declared in a bored tone.

Lui rubbed his hands and grinned evilly at Jon. He reached over to his backpack and pulled out a floral crown decorated with red and pink flowers. He didn't wait for Jon to protest and placed it on his thick ebony hair.

"Perfect!"

Lui stepped back admiring how good Jon looked.

"Really? Perfect?"

"Yeah. This will guarantee us more clientele." He laughed at how serious and wrong his words sounded.

"Yeah? "Jon laughed as well and walked toward the booth."Enough whoring me around and let's get to business."

Lui was about to retort, but a guy next to the ice-cream parlor waved for him to come. He left the guys getting ready and strolled toward the stranger. Normally he wouldn't do this but there was something pulling him to obey.

Jon checked the queue that was now formed in front of the booth. People grinning and whispering to each other, and of course in the front of the queue was a smirking Ohm, who people gave him their spot in fear of his wrath.

Ohm took out a chap-stick and used it in front of Jon, grinning when the latter looked away annoyed.

I couldn't believe I felt bad for him.

The idea of losing the first kiss to a stranger never bothered Jon until now. It just got real when he saw how Ohm licked his lips eyeing his hungrily. He looked frantically for Lui, who looked like he vanished in thin air.

"David, where's Lui?" He asked the tall guy who stood beside the booth with a box to collect the money.

"I don't know." He looked around as well. "Hey, Sam! Where is Lui?"

Jon stepped out of the booth making people groan loudly. "Sam cover for me!" He yelled and followed Lui's scent. Ohm glared at the grinning girl before him and huffed following Jon.

I will take that kiss, he said to himself determined.

Jon stopped next to the ice cream parlor where Lui's scent vanished, which meant only one thing. Lui was with a demon. He knew having this fair here was a bad idea. He didn't know how Henry approved of this. Spreading priests around wouldn't help. This town was situated outside the city. Outside the charmed wall. So demons were going to show up using the opportunity to get something to feed on.

His face paled in dread about the idea of some demon feeding on Lui.

He looked around the fair. He looked at every place where a demon could hide while feeding on his friend. In his haste, he bumped to a hard chest. When he looked up to apologize, he met the pair of brown eyes that belonged to the man who was going to be the death of him.

Evan knew he was late and cursed Ashley for taking her sweet time in front of the mirror. He cursed himself more when he saw her wearing that damn ring. It was in the spur of the moment. The panic when she unknowingly reminded him that Jon was his brother. He never did anything good when his mind was blocked and dazed with sheer panic.

Shit! I really know how to screw things up.

He probably knew by now and he'd hate me forever. . .I can fix this. I'll fix this, he said to himself encouragingly.

He left Ashley behind at the front entrance of the fair and hurriedly looked around for a kissing booth. He couldn't allow this to happen. No one had the right of kissing those lips but him.

He bumped into a fragile body, and when he looked down, he met the broken kid with dull blue eyes that he loved.

"Jon, I came-"

"I'm busy right now." Jon cut him off and tried to walk away but Evan stopped him.

"Please, just hear me out. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm such an idiot. . .I panicked and I'm sorry."

Jon just continued glaring at him and yanked his hand away.

"Sorry doesn't solve anything."

"I know." Evan looked down and clenched his fist until his knuckles became white. "I promise. . .I promise that I'll break it off with her. I only proposed because I got scared and-"

A gasp escaped Jon who gave him a pained and shocked expression with teary eyes.

"What p-proposal?" He stuttered in disbelief and his voice was so faint, almost a whisper.

Evan eyes widened. He believed that Lui must have told him since he liked Ashley's statement that appeared on Evan's facebook timeline, but apparently he didn't.

"Jon, I. . ."

"Jon!" Lui came running with a wide smile that deepened his dimples. He was holding a large amount of cash. "You don't have to kiss those people if you don't want to. Someone gave me a lot of money for. . ." He stopped when he saw the tears running down his cheeks. ". . .A kiss." He added in a whisper.

"Jon, what's wrong?"

Jon didn't respond. He felt all his walls crumble down. He wanted to scream on top of his lungs but he knew he couldn't. If he did, it'll sound like a pained animal when he'd know that he was about to die. He did what he could do in this situation and ran.

The tears' color started to darken. He noticed when his Pink shirt had red drops over it. His legs weakened, and he almost dropped to the ground but a pair of strong arms caught him.

"I got you buddy." A soft and a caring voice said.

Jon looked up and immediately remembered those warm brown eyes. He clutch to the guy's shirt like a life line and sobbed in his arms.

"Peek-a-boo." He whispered.

"Luke."

Evan ignored Lui's glare and followed after Jon. He wanted to explain his foolish mistakes that he kept doing over and over again. He wanted to admit his love and loyalty to him. He no longer cared about Jon's true form. He loved him so much that it hurt.

He stopped when he saw a stranger in red shirt holding his beloved. Hugging him protectively and rubbing his back comfortingly.

A stranger touching Jon. His Jon.

He growled and Pulled Jon away from the guy who glared daggers at him.

"Is he the one, Jon?" The guy asked and Evan looked at him inquisitively.

How the hell this guy knows him?

"Yes, Luke." Jon said through his hiccups.

Evan didn't see it coming. He didn't see the clenched fist that met his jaw and sent him flying to the ground. He didn't know the stranger but he felt how much he cared about Jon. He literally did feel it and it almost broke his jaw. But the stung of the hit didn't hurt as much as his words cut deep.

"You don't deserve him, asshole, and you already lost your chance."


	9. Chapter Nine

Evan sat there on the filthy ground. His eyes following the retreating figures of his beloved and the protective stranger. He sat there in utter shock thinking if it was really true that he lost Jon. Or if it was too late to fix everything.

He always avoided the fact how strongly he felt toward him. Always explaining those emotions as demon manipulation, but deep down, he knew that was nothing but true love. Yes, demons could allure humans into loving them, but Jon always was different. He actually always avoided attention from people and the only attention he sought was from him.

His eyes averted to Lui who still looked stunned and oblivious about what was going on. He still had that ridiculous amount of cash in his hand grabbing unwanted attention from the people passing by.

"Who's that guy, Lui?" His tone was dry and harsh startling Lui a bit. The little guy turned to look at the blurry figure of his friend before glancing back at Evan.

"That was the mysterious guy who gave me money for one kiss." He stammered.

Evan shot up quickly for Lui to register and started jogging the way Jon and that guy went. He was boiling with anger. He felt a bad vibe from that guy, and by the way he was behaving, it could only mean that he was a demon.

The fear for losing Jon only intensified. The idea of him joining his kind made Evan's heart throb in pain. He was the only one to blame if Jon was gone forever. That hurt and broken gaze Jon had made his chest tighten. He had never seen him crying before and now he successfully did.

Lui followed him behind, still trying to figure out what the hell happened to his friend. He knew whatever happened wasn't good by the scarlet tears Jon shed. That could only meant he learned the truth.

He tried to calm himself not to go through another episode of sheer panic. Jon did promise not to give up on humanity no matter what, and he was sure that he wouldn't break that promise.

Evan lost sight of his quest but he didn't give up. He frantically looked around the fair knowing that eventually he'd find him and he'd explain everything. He'd get Jon to forgive him for being foolish and a heartless bastard. He'd fix everything with Ash as well. He knew one would end up hurt and tried not to contemplate on who it'd be. He loved both of them, and the idea of hurting them saddened him.

How could he tell a girl that was so ecstatic about getting engaged that he made a mistake? That he was in love with someone else? And not just anyone, but his loving adopted little brother. What would his parents think of him once they'd find out? Would it be considered incest even if he was adopted?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he bumped to his best friend. Craig smiled cheerfully and greeted him with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Hey there, future groom!" He teased letting him know that he was aware of the engagement."I'm supposed to be upset that you didn't tell me but I'm so happy for you to be mad right now."

Apparently Ash made sure the whole world knew about their engagement. She posted the ring picture on every social media page she owned. He wouldn't be surprised if his parents were aware as well.

He ignored his statement and tried to push him away to continue looking for Jon, but Craig wouldn't let him. His gleeful smile was gone and replaced with a concerned frown.

"What's wrong, Evan?"

He didn't know how to answer that question, to be honest. How could you tell your friend that you were in love with your adopted brother that you always thought you hated? How could he tell him that the feelings he thought he had for Ash didn't exist no more?

He remembered how happy he was when he met Ashley. He told Craig that he knew she was the one for him from the first sight. As cliche as it sounded but he fell for her when he met her at the library. They were both looking for the same book and it happened that only one was available, so they had to share. Their study dates turned to real dates and he couldn't be happier. Well, now that he thought about it, he could've been the happiest man in the world if he let Jon get closer but he was a foul.

He always ignored the tingly feelings when he used to be around Jon, or the burning flame in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw that addicting smile Jon would flashed him everytime he'd see him. And god knew how much he wanted to go back in time and return the smile as he should've done.

Evan wasn't sure if he was emotionally confused thinking that he loved Jon more than the brotherly kind of love, or if it was the real deal.

He always believed that he was straight and he had many girlfriends that could prove that. He knew Jon wasn't but it didn't bother him since he always ignored his existence at home. How could anyone swing to the other team just like that?

His heart and mind were both having some kind of debate on who was better for him. His heart screams for Jon affecting his brain in showing him those arousing dreams, yet his mind elaborated how the relationship would never work and in the end he'd end up hurt and heartbroken.

His mind wanted Ashley. She had been nothing but supportive and caring to him. She loved him even with his many flaws, and when she innocently reminded him how much Jon needed his big brother and how much him as well needed Jon. When she told him that he mumbled Jon's name in his sleep, he panicked. He didn't know when he got to his car and drove away from his apartment to a jewellery store. He even couldn't remember how much he paid for that damn ring. His head was pounding and the fear stroke him keeping his mind dazed. He just remembered when he stood in her porch and knelled down asking for her hand in marriage.

That was how stupid Evan would act whenever something big happened. Whenever something unexpected occurred. This was exactly what happened when he left the house once he reached eighteen.

He didn't leave because school was far away from his parents' place. No. The whole reason why he moved out and convinced his friend to move in with him, telling him some lame reason of how they needed to be independent. The real reason was the day he realized how much Jon affected him. The day when he accidentally walked in to his room and found him naked with beads of water gliding with ease on his tan skin. Standing by his closet in his whole glory trying to get dressed. That day he knew he shouldn't be staring for that long. He shouldn't be feeling excited and turned on. That day confused his mind and he hated Jon for it.

"What is it, Evan?" Craig asked again snapping him back to reality.

Evan shook his head and debated whether to tell him or not. Yes, Craig was his best friend but he knew how strong Craig's beliefs about gays. How he always expressed his hatred to the homosexuals verbally and sometimes even physically. Lui was a great example of his friend's victims.

Remembering that Lui was with him, Evan looked behind him to see the little boy cowering and hiding from his asshole of a friend. He gave him a reassuring smile and looked back at Craig.

"Have you seen Jon?"

Craig's expression turned to a sheer disgust. He hated Jon just for the reason that he was friends with Lui. He never picked on Jon because Evan wouldn't let him but Lui was a different story.

He used to beat him up and threaten him to get much worse if he'd tell Jon.

Lui was being great at hiding his bruises, and when Craig left the neighborhood, he didn't see a reason to ever bring it up to Jon.

"Why are you looking for that queer?" He snarled, then his eyes caught the red jacket of his favorite punching bag. He tried to push Evan to the side but the latter wouldn't budge. He used to be fine with Craig's harsh insults and comments, but he took it too far now by insulting his Jon and trying to feed his anger on Lui.

"Back the fuck off!" He barked making Craig's eyes widened in shock."I won't stand here and watch you insult Jon nor will I let you touch Lui."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for this fag?"

The word hurt more because Evan himself used it on multiple occasions to insult Jon, who always flashed a weak smile and ignored his sneer comments.

"What's wrong with being gay?"

He voiced his thoughts and gulped when he realized what he had just said out loud. His throat felt dry and his stance diminished under his friend's glare.

Craig grabbed Evan's shoulder and pulled him away from prying eyes. He looked at him knowingly and smirked.

"So what now, you caught the virus as well. . .I thought you got engaged,or was that just an attempt to hide your sexual orientation?" He glared at Lui who had both his hands balled in.

He was just joking, knowing his friend was straight as a ruler. He just wanted to get under his skin and figure out what happened to his best friend. He wasn't expecting Evan's answer at all.

"So what if I'm gay?"

What?

Craig watched his friend's grim expression. His eyes were glued on the ground with a distant look. He could tell that he was troubled and probably stressed with the latest development. He glared at Lui whose eyes were wide as a deer caught in the headlights and placed a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Evan. . .I think that you're just confused. I mean, I'd be as well if I've just took this kind of huge leap and proposed to my girl. . .although I wouldn't think I'm gay. I'd prefer to drink acid than believe I'm a fag."

Evan glared at him dangerously making him gulp loudly. He cleared his throat and added.

"What I meant to say is, take your time and try to relax. Ash is a great girl and she'll understand if you need your space and time to think, but please just don't tell her about. . .you know. . .What you just said now."

Evan sighed heavily and brushed Craig's hand softly. He took in consideration what Craig just told him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was just confused and scared by the engagement that turned his brotherly- No. He was completely sure about what he felt for Jon. He couldn't deny it anymore.

Lui moved in front of Evan and ignored Craig's daggers glare that he shot him. He figured everything out. No wonder Jon was crying and no wonder Evan looked lost. A smile tugged on his lips, happy that Evan shared the same feeling Jon had.

"I don't think you're confused, Evan-" He started but was cut off by Craig who shoved him away.

"No one asked you!" He spat and wanted to hit him but Evan wouldn't let him.

Evan held his fist that was mere inches from colliding with Lui's jaw and pushed him against the wall.

"Craig." He warned."Stop this nonsense right here. No friend of mine will beat people for their beliefs."

Craig nostril flared and shoved him back.

"Oh, yeah?! And no friend of mine is a fucking fag!" He brushed away from Evan who looked hurt and tried to ignore that pang in his heart but he couldn't. He loved him more than a friend. He was a brother to him and he knew he just hurt him right now. Confused or not, he should be supportive.

"Evan." He said when he faced his broken friend."I'm sorry-"

"Craig. . .j-just leave please."Evan waved him off, but he noticed how he blinked back the tears and how he clenched his jaw to prevent himself from breaking down. He wouldn't accept being pushed away and he needed to show him that he was okay with it.

He pulled his friend's resisting body into a hug and felt him relax in his embrace after a while."You know how much of a moron I can be-"

"You got that right." He heard Lui mumble and tried his best to ignore him.

"And I don't think before speaking-"

"You don't think at all."he glared at the grinning guy and breathed heavily,trying to contain his anger.he should console his friend,not pick a fight right now.although it's not much of a fight when it comes to Lui.

"I love you man and we'll both try to figure out this. . .this thing."

"Aww, so gay." Lui teased and Craig pulled away and stood in front of him"I'm trying so hard right now not to kick your ass."

Evan pushed him away from Lui and flashed him an appreciative smile.

"So, wanna tell me how you caught the virus?" Craig inquired once they started walking toward the east entrance of the fair. Evan rolled his eyes and Lui mumbled 'dumbass' under his breath.

"How are you feeling right now, Lucifer?"

Luke continued rubbing Lucifer's back comfortingly while sitting on the park bench. He made sure to get away from the fair not to let that filthy human find them.

Lucifer sniffed the tears away and nodded. He was happy to see his friend but wasn't so much happy of seeing the other one standing infront of him.

'Mr meany'.

"Just stop with this human emotions shit and act more like you should be. Prince of darkness my ass."

He glared at the green eyed demon who just rolled his eyes annoyed.

"If you came back with my lord when he went to get you, you wouldn't get this emotional and weird."

"Tyler!"Luke voice boomed. His tone dangerously low."Leave him alone right now. You know how it's hard once you find your mate and when they're dumb enough to accept you."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Jon stand up.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this."He said softly with a smile to his friend."I have many things I want to ask you and talk to you about, but with what just happened. . . I-I'm sorry but i need to go."

Jon refused to cry again infront of the demons. He was supposed to be their future leader, and the hellbeasts weren't supposed to look weak. Tyler was right. He shouldn't let his human side affect him. He should've just left and joined his real kind.

Love. That emotion no longer existed. Humans didn't know what love was. He held so much on that one emotion hoping that one day it wouldn't be one-sided, that he let his real kind down.

Luke's warm hand snaked around his wrist and shot him a worried look.

"Lucifer, you don't need to stay here. Come back with us and I'll assure you that you'll never feel down ever again."  
There was a glint of something in his friend's brown eyes and Lucifer couldn't tell what it was. Demons were supposed to be emotionless beasts. Tyler was a great example. But Luke was always different. Lucifer could tell even at a young age this demon always showed compassion, love and care for him. That was why Lucifer loved him as well. Luke was more human than a hellbeast in that world of darkness.

"He's not going anywhere but to hell."Tyler stated sternly and Lucifer shot him a glare."Don't think you'll scare me with that pitiful look. Prince or not, I'll take you down in a heart beat."

Tyler knew he wasn't right. Lucifer could kill him before he could even blink, but he just needed to shake him up a bit. To anger him and revert that sadness he was feeling right now to something more useful.

All demons all believed that Tyler was cold and heartless even for a demon, but he always cared for that little boy. He always admired Lucifer's attempts to make him show an emotion. He'd still remember when he tugged his pants and asked him to pick him up when he was a baby. He remembered that cute pouty face he had when he refused to hold him. He loved that giggle when he devilishly tased him and made him comply with his demand. He loved the demon side of Lucifer and he hoped he could bring him back.

Lucifer just shook his head knowing Tyler's attentions. He knew those just empty threats to get him riled up. He already experienced what anger could do and he wasn't eager to repeat that experience again. Especially now that he was emotionally broken, it could end up badly for everyone.

"Make me." He mocked and watched how Tyler's fists balled in anger.

He was well aware he wouldn't be able to to force Lucifer back to hell, but he sure could try.

"So what?!" He yelled." You want to stay in this filthy world with these disgusting, self centered and envious creatures, who-"Tyler's rant stopped abruptly making both guys look at him confused. Lucifer followed Tyler's stunned gaze and saw the three figures coming their way.

A happy Lui, an indifferent Craig and a dejected Evan.

"Who's that angel?!"Tyler inquired in a whisper and Luke couldn't help but laugh out-loud at his friend's enchanted stare at the blond haired guy.

Jon wasn't focusing on anything but Evan. He could hear Tyler and Luke arguing about something related to mates but his eyes and mind were glued on Evan.

"Can we talk?" Evan asked nervously. He looked conflicted and unsure, and Jon didn't like that. Whatever Evan was planning to say, wasn't going to cut it to him. He had to be sure about his feelings and he didn't need to be lead on and getting his hopes up on something false. He shook his head and tried to push past him to leave.

"Please, Jon." The plea sounded hesitant as well which angered him even more.

"Not now, Evan." He uttered with a sigh. "Not now, not ever." He added and Evan's gaze turned glossy.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Jon sensed how hurt he felt and added few words just to reassure him."Not when you're not entirely sure. As much as I want to hear you out Evan-"

A grunt cut Jon off and both guys looked toward the noise. Lui was snickering and Craig looked angry, huffing something under his breath. Tyler had both hands cupping his junk and grunting in pain, while Luke was laughing his ass off. Jon couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. He looked at Evan who had a faint smile on his face.

"What happened?" Evan asked his fuming friend, whose face looked redder than a fresh tomato.

"This asshole squeezed my ass!" He declared and Lui burst into a fit of laughter, saying something between pants that sounded like 'Karma is a bitch'

"He's a feisty one and I like the challenge." Tyler was now well composed, smirking at angry Craig. He licked his lips and leaned down toward the blond's face, that looked too stunned to move.

Craig felt his breath caught in his throat. The guy was leaning dangerously toward his lips and he was too shocked to get his body to move. He almost whined when the smirking bastard missed his lips and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth instead. His body was burning but it wasn't from anger. He felt something he was sure as hell didn't like to feel. He felt the guy's warm breath on his neck when he whispered.

"You're mine."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got the kiss?

Craig pushed the demon away and glared at him in disgust. He made a move to push away from him but Tyler caught him tightening his grip around his arm.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?"Tyler purred in his ear.

Although Craig wanted to say that he was disgusted by the guy's constant flirts, he couldn't ignore how it did affect him in a weird way. He felt his heart beats pick up excitedly and that wasn't the only part of him that gave a reaction.

His voice had a certain effect on him. The way he spoke huskily made his body vibrate with a fuzzy feeling, which only confused him even more.

As a hunter, he could tell that this guy before him wasn't human, which bothered him even more. And the fact that Jon was hanging out with them raised questions.

The persistent hand of the demon snaked around his waist and brought him back against that warm and hard chest. This time his body reacted to his command and he shoved him away. He turned his gaze toward Evan who was staring at Jon weirdly.

"Evan!" He yelled and got his attention back to him."Why the fuck is your brother hanging out with these low lives demons?"

He turned his glare toward Tyler and Luke who looked unaffected by his harsh comment. Tyler actually smirked and crossed his arms on his chest. Craig couldn't ignore the fire he felt in the pit of his stomach watching the guy's arms flex and reveal his toned muscles. How his black shirt was well-fitted and brought out his emerald eyes that had sky blue specks shimmering around its brim. Those eyes that bored into his soul releasing some unknown feelings that Craig never believed he had, and not to forget his contagious grin that made him want to smile back.

The guy before him was really handsome.

A very hot demon.

Craig cursed himself for thinking that another man was hot. The last thing he needed right now was to question his sexuality. He kept reminding himself that he had a girlfriend who he adored so much. Reminding himself that he liked boobs, not a chiseled and a mouth watering six pack chest. That he liked his girl's chocolate brown eyes and her ebony long hair. Those leafy green eyes weren't that stunning as they looked. He scratched his head and frowned in utter cognizance.

He watched how the demon grinned widely. It made him think if he was smirking because he heard his thoughts, or maybe because of the fact that he was staring intently, more like gawking at the buffed demon.

Maybe I caught the virus.

Tyler laughed at the funny expressions his angel was doing and remarked how he shivered when he heard his laughter.

"What's your name, angel?"

His hands itched to pull him toward his chest possessively but he knew better not to do it. His mate was in denial and he'd need more time to grow used to him. He himself couldn't believe that he was mated with a human, and not any human, but a natural born hunter. Guess this was karma for all those bad deeds he had done years back to his previous mates.

"Not your fucking business!"The angel snarled which made him cringe a bit.

Tyler had rules that his chosen mates should follow. Those rules were what led him to kill most of them and reject some. The only one that followed his rules was a demon he mated with two centuries back. The blonde hair demon loved him dearly and obeyed him but unfortunately died while giving birth. He lost her and his unborn baby, and since then he swore to never fall in love.

She was the only one he showed affection to and he lost her. He wouldn't give the same treatment to anyone else. Even this insolent human who he'd amend to follow his rules.

"Cussing doesn't suit you, angel. I'll have to change that."Tyler said with a stern glare. He couldn't allow anyone to disrespect him and especially his mate. He'd get him to submit and obey him very soon.

The green eyed demon couldn't be anymore wrong. He could tell that he was a very difficult and a stubborn person, and he wouldn't submit to anyone easily.

The words made something inside Craig shift but he chose to ignore it.

"Stop calling me angel, you low scum of the earth!" He spat harshly and turned to look back at the dumbfound friend of his."You didn't answer me, Evan. Why the hell is Jon talking to these demons?"

Evan was about to open his mouth to speak but Jon cut him off.

"I'm right here, Craig." His tone was calm yet cold that made them all stiffen."And it's not your damn business with whom I hang out."

Craig glared back at him trying to show that he wasn't intimidated, but his stuttering revealed his disquietude.

"I-It's our business. . .These demons are our business to-"

"Your only business right here is me, Craig." Tyler purred and reached over with his hand towards his face but the angry hunter swatted it away.

"Tyler, stop it and leave the kid alone." Luke firmly stated with a commanding gaze which made Tyler roll his eyes and move back next to him.

Luke looked back at Lucifer." Are you coming?" He said with a smile and Jon debated whether to go with him or stay. So far Evan had done nothing but hurt him even more. Maybe some time away would make him realize his worth.

"Jon isn't going anywhere!" Evan took his hand and pulled him toward his chest which made Jon's heart jump in joy.

He loved how possessive and jealous Evan was and wanted nothing more than to kiss the frown plastered on his face away.

Luke just rolled his eyes annoyed."I wasn't talking to you, jerk." He looked back at a conflicted Lucifer and reached over with his hand. "Come here, my prince. You still owe me a kiss anyway."

He smirked widely when he saw Evan clench his jaw tightening his grip around Lucifer's hand. Luke's eyes glinted when he heard Lucifer's heart let out a loud throb.

He wanted nothing but for Lucifer to have his prey and feel the love that he deserved, and he'd do his best to help him achieve that. But if his prey would just lead him on then he was better off.

He gestured to him to take his hand.

Jon knew what his friend was doing and he smirked knowing that it was working. He pried his hand away from Evan who looked hurt and took Luke's hand, who pulled him against his chest with a cheerful smile.

"Now, give me a kiss worth the ten grand I gave that little boy."

Jon looked back at Lui who still had the money in his hands. He looked like he wanted to say something. He had a deep frown on his face and he looked disapprovingly at Luke.

Evan tried to pull Jon back but the other moved away and smiled at the bearded demon. He watched with a lump in his throat and felt his oxygen get taken away, when Jon stood on his toes to reached up to the demons' face. He watched with utter shock how the said demon wrapped his arm around Jon's waist to support him and how he leaned down to close the distance. His heart stopped for mere seconds when Jon placed his small hand on that fire creature's face and how his thumb brushed his cheek affectionately.

He couldn't feel his body anymore as he froze there staring with wide eyes.

Jon was inches apart from meeting Luke's smirking lips and he could feel Evan's anguish. He wanted him to feel a little of what he was always experiencing. The feeling that constricted his heart whenever Evan acted coldly toward him. Feel those sleepless nights because Evan was fucking his girl. He wanted him to feel how hard his heart would beat brokenly when he saw those images of him ravishing and pleasuring someone else who wasn't him.

He sighed against Luke's lips and turned his face, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. His heels met the ground and smiled weakly at his friend who returned it.

"Best kiss I've ever had." He commented.

A loud sigh of relief could be heard.

"Thank you whoever is watching over me."

Everyone turned toward the voice that belonged to Ohm. He glared at Luke and yanked his arm from around Jon, pulling him behind his back protectively.

"Get your filthy hand away from him."

Luke's eyebrows rose up stunned with the fiery new guy and felt his powers when he touched his arm.

"And who the hell would you be?"

"I'm his soon to be boyfriend." Confidence seeped through his tone of voice.

The statement made Jon sigh annoyed, still he admired Ohm's braveness against someone who was double his size. He looked at Luke who covered his mouth to hide his grin and at Evan who glared at Ohm dangerously.

"You wish." Jon said sassily. He rolled his eyes and stood back next to his friend Luke."I thought I made it clear that I hate you, Ohm."

With the same confidence Ohm replied. "I know that you'll like me, maybe even love me once you get to know me. . .Besides, I'm great in bed and I'm pretty sure no one can please you better than me."

Jon just shook his head and chuckled at how cocky this guy was. Luke nudged him once he stopped laughing and whispered loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"I like him better than that one." He motioned toward Evan who had a sad puppy look."At least he fights for what he wants."

Ohm puffed his chest and smirked at Jon."I like your friend. He knows what he's talking about-hold on! Did he just hinted that your brother likes you?!"

"What?!" Yelled Craig while trying to push away from Tyler who was pretty much shamelessly trying to dry hump him in front of people. Not like he'd allow him to do that if they were in a private place.

"Evan wouldn't. . .I mean, it's wrong to. . ." He stammered and cut himself off when he saw Evan stare down at the ground. Something he always did when he was ashamed or nervous.

Craig wouldn't lie and say that he was okay with his best friend being in love with his adopted brother. He was alright with him liking the other sex. He was still a bit uncomfortable by it but still he'd keep supporting him. But, for Evan to love his brother, that was just. . .wrong?

Jon wasn't really his brother, it was already acknowledged, Craig thought. Still they were raised as siblings, shared the same room for a period of time. Slept under the same roof and sometimes wore each others' clothes. It just wrong in many ways and he didn't know if he'd continue supporting Evan for this.

This something Craig was raised upon and believe in deeply. The fact that a man was created to mate with a woman. Society deemed those who chose to do the opposite as freaks, sinners and immoral.

He couldn't just change his opinion about the matter because it involved his best friend, while he spent his whole life insulting and beating up those who have done the same. He'd never admit but he always was curious about how it would be with the same sex. He always wondered if those involved were just bored and wanted to explore something new. Something that was considered wrong, forbidden and 'unnatural'. Or were those people really just found their soulmate and love in that special someone and they were so receptive that they oriented their sexuality for them.

Craig always wondered if it would happen to him as well someday. He knew that he loved his girl but he could tell that she was not his soulmate. She did make him happy, but weren't you supposed to feel complete once you meet your soulmate? Her being away while she was studying abroad didn't bother him as it should be. He missed her but not as much as he should, so he knew that she wasn't the one and so did she. He wouldn't be surprised if someday she broke up with him via Skype.

Evan was going through the same. Craig still remembered how ecstatic his friend was when he met Ash and how much affection and love they showed for each others, but here he was standing guiltily gazing at the dirty ground. Not clarifying if it was true that the one he loved to the extent of changing his sexual orientation was no one but his dear brother.

But what if Jon was his soulmate? Who'd he be to judge him? Fate brought them together for a reason. No one can change the person with whom you fell in love.

The tension was so intense and it was eerily quiet, except for the huffing and grunting coming from that demon with those beautifully green orbs.

Would it be that fate sought that him and this guy end up being together?

Would it still be disgusting if he was the one who loved another guy. Craig wouldn't lie and dismiss the fact that this demon was so alluring and had a weird impact on him, but would it be worth it to get hated by society to be with someone like him?

He always believed that those who came out to the world had it easy, but now thinking about how his best friend's face fell when he told him, he knew that it was a risk that someone take to tell the people he loved who he truly were. It was a risk that they take knowing that they'd lose everything but still they do it. They do it because it was hard to ignore your soulmate once you find them.

Craig made the decision of continuing his support of his best friend knowing how hard it must be for him to just tell him. Knowing its more hard for him to tell his parents, his fiancee and the world about his recent discovery.

Was it even recent?

Evan probably loved Jon for a long time and probably was the reason he chose to leave, Craig pondered. His head started to hurt from the conflict, so he chose to follow his heart and look at the better picture. Look beyond the forbidden love and be happy that his friend found his soulmate, his one true love.

"No."Jon's voice cut through the tension like a sharp knife."Evan doesn't feel that way about me." His eyes kept locked on Evan's."He has a fiancee now, don't you know?"

Evan's eyes begun to sting with upcoming tears. He knew that he really screwed up and Jon was right to think that he didn't feel that way about him. Maybe if he was just brave enough, he could've declare it to the world but he was just a coward who'd prefer to lose the love of his life than lose his status and image to society.

He kept thinking since he put a foot on this fair on how to fix it and so far the only solution he came up with was to keep it a secret. He was going to ask Jon to do a major sacrifice and stay with him while he continued having a relationship with Ash, just to save his face.

He knew that this was something if said out loud, Jon would laugh hardly at his pathetic and weak attempt to be with him. He considered the break-up with Ash, that he knew wouldn't be easy since she'd ask for a reason which he couldn't tell. He considered to out himself to his parents, knowing that they'd be supportive since his mum always thought that Jon was gay and didn't act differently toward him. But to tell them that he and Jon love each other, that was something Evan couldn't do. Just the look on Craig's face right now and that weird kid who claimed to be a boyfriend material to Jon, showed how disgusted and unwell people would think about the idea. How his parents would be ashamed and dishonored to have him as son.

He just couldn't go through it and he was hoping Jon would understand.

Jon met Evan's gaze and felt bad for making him feel like that. He was considered a monster by these humans but he wasn't this cruel to make the man he loved feel that awful about himself. He looked at Luke and Tyler with a grateful smile.

"I guess, I'll see you guys another time." He glanced back at Evan."I'll go back home with Evan."

Evan's face brightened and Tyler's face fell. He remembered the damn wall that would prevent him from being with his mate and cursed under his breath. He looked at the ash blonde haired angel and nodded to himself with determination. He pulled him against his chest earning a yelp of surprise from the oblivious mate.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go." He didn't give time to anyone to object before he disappeared with Craig in his tight embrace.

The scene that was unveiled before Ohm's innocent eyes made him jolt back and fall to the ground with a thud. Lui smirked at the unconscious Ohm and gleefully cheered for getting rid of Craig.

"Good riddan-"

"Where the hell did he take him?!" Evan interrupted Lui's cheer and pointed a harsh glare at Luke who just shrugged.

"To hell, I presume." He said nonchalantly which made Evan growl and wanted to rip him apart. There were other reasons for the sudden urge to shred the demon to pieces, but he'd use Craig's absence as the major one.

"Bring him back, this instance!" He commanded and Luke arched an eyebrow then snarled.

"And who the fuck are you to obey your demands!"

Evan stepped toward the demon with his hands ready and bulled into fists.

"Here you are!"

A voice neither Luke nor Evan wanted to hear. Luke's body noticeably stiffened and Evan's shoulder slouched in dread. He looked behind him to see his parents and Ashley coming their way.

Couldn't find a better time to show up?

Jay pulled Evan to a hug and shrieked happily about the engagement. "Oh, I can't believe myself. My son is getting married!" She said with teary eyes. Evan's head shot back to Jon and flashed him a regretful smile.

Henry patted his son's back." Happy for you son." He had a proud smile that made Evan gulp thickly.

It would be difficult now to even consider to fix this.

Ashley watched how the stranger wrapped his arms around Jon, who had a sad expression on his face.

"Jon, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Jon composed himself and furrowed his eyebrows at his friend dazed stare. He looked back at Ashley and faintly smiled to ease her worry. She was really a sweetheart, Jon thought to himself and chuckled sadly knowing that she was really perfect for Evan.

"Congratulation!"

The word hurt more than he thought. He could feel his heart turn stone cold. He watched how her expression showed relief, and not only her, but Evan as well looked relieved. He didn't want him to say anything else by the look on his face which only hurt him more.

He smirked with few drops of tears gliding down his face."I'm happy for both of you."

"Jon?" Henry approached him and his instinct kicked in when his eyes averted toward the guy embracing his little boy. The demon that looked of a high class, probably a worrier. He wanted to make sure Jon was away from him first before he'd attack.

"Jon, come here." His tone although it was calm, it seeped with worry and nervousness.

Jon eyes were still glued on Evan who Ashley hugged affectionately, cutting through the bond that he once held with him.

"Jon?" Henry called again but still no response.

Jon's full concentration on Jay and Ashley's conversation. Both talking about which church and the set date. They already started with what theme and where they should buy the dress. Jon knew that the idea of him being with Evan was far-fetched from becoming true, but still he wanted hom to oppose or say something at least. He was gravely disappointed when Evan joined their conversation by approving some of their choices.

"Jon!" Henry yelled and tried to pull him away but as soon as his hand touched Lucifer's skin, he jolted back in pain and glared at his hand that was still shaking from the electric shock he felt. He looked at Jon, who was now looking at him with an expressionless face. His eyes turned crimson red which made everyone gasp in shock, except for Lui and Evan.

Lui's eyes brimmed with tears knowing what would happen. Knowing that he was losing his best friend and that the world lost their savior. He wanted to reach for him but Henry pulled him back.

Henry felt betrayed, shocked and hurt. The boy that he loved dearly as his son, was nothing but a demon. The redness of his eyes revealed that he was a royal class demon, and not just anyone, he was the dark lord's heir. The spawn of Satan.

The conversation he had with Jon the other day replayed in his mind. Was there really another reason for him to need Evan? Because if he wanted his soul, he would've took it a long time ago.

Jon observed how the realization washed over Henry's face and how terrified and stunned Ashley and Jay looked, smirked.

"Guess the secret is out."

"Jon."Lui whispered.

"It's Lucifer." He stated harshly, and his face softened when he saw the goosebumps creep on his best friend's tan skin.

He heard Evan call for him but he blocked his voice. Instead, he looked at his crying friend and smiled.

"Remember what I said, Lui?"

Henry looked back at the little kid who nodded and sniffed back the tears.

"I did promise, Lui, and I'll keep my promise for now."

He turned and gave a curt nod to Luke, who hesitantly teleported away. He was about to do the same but he turned and made his way toward his best friend. He watched how Henry took a step back in fear or maybe something else, but he didn't care. He remarked how shaken Jay looked, welling down tears on her flustered face, and how Ashley stared at him with wide eyes holding tightly Evan's hand for comfort.

He didn't look at Evan fearing that he might lose control of himself and do something bad.

He pulled his friend to a hug that he needed more than anything, and smiled when Lui hugged him back with much love. He pulled away and placed his hand under Lui's chin to meet his gaze.

"One more thing." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his trembling lips. "See you on Halloween, Lui." He whispered before he disappeared in thin air.

The moment he vanished, Evan's world trembled and crumbled around him. He felt it in his chest, his mind and heart at last accord on it. He lost Jon. He lost him forever. He lost his little demon and there was no going back.

His chest tightened and his heart let out a loud throb. He tasted iron in his mouth then the world started turning around. He felt it hard when his back met the harsh ground. He heard the gasps and screams for help while he stared at the clear blue sky. Happy that the last thing he saw was the color that made him fall hard for Jon.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Happy Halloween!

"Hey, freak! Get me back home before that horny bastard comes back!"

Craig said while shaking Lucifer awake. He kept glancing back at the portal afraid of Tyler walking in.

It took a lot of convincing and great acting skills for Craig to persuade Tyler on not confining him in 'their' bedroom. He pretended that he gave up and accepted the fact of living in hell. Spending three days with a demon who'd persistently keep making advances on you and trying forcefully to get in your pants, could make you the best actor there was; to pretend that you accepted your fate of being his mate.

Craig actually gave a long speech to Tyler about how he felt the connection, and that he just needed time for him to come clear with himself about the whole deal of being with a guy. He even gave him a quick peck on the lips as reassurance of not leaving the house. Not even a full minute after Tyler left to some needed work to be done, Craig ran out of the house, attracting attention from other demons who looked at him like some piece of meat.

He kept looking for a way out and hoped to find a door with an exit sign on it. He knew he was being ridiculous, like he'd ever find something which was as obvious, but he had to hope for something, didn't he? It wasn't like he'd ask the hungry and horny demons for a way out.

Throughout his search, he found the castle where the hell lord resided in. From what Tyler told him about Jon- being a royal demon and such-which wasn't that much shock to him.

He always felt something off about him.

Jon was always expressionless and cold for him to be human. The only time Craig saw some emotion radiating from him was, when he was still a kid. He would laugh, cry and joke around, but that all changed once he turned five or six. When Rex died.

Craig knew something was really wrong with him, and felt Evan uneasiness around Jon.

Tyler told him that Jon came back down to hell. He thought it was worth a try to ask him for help. Although he would prefer not to seek his help but he kinda have to.

To get inside wasn't easy but to his luck he met Luke at the gate. He was giving instructions to the guards about some coronation ceremony which Craig wasn't interested in hearing about.

Luke noticed him sneaking around and he escorted him to Jon's room, after he told him that he felt alone at Tyler's and wanted to see Jon in hopes of keeping each other company.

A well fabricated lie that Luke apparently bought.

So here he was, in this massive bedroom with a king size bed that accommodated a small body of no one but Jon.

"That's not how people ask for a favor." Lucifer stated calmly and didn't shift nor open his eyes, ignoring Craig's huffs.

Lucifer could tell that Craig was rolling his eyes annoyed.

"You get me out of this hell hole, Jon-"

"Lucifer!" Jon sat up and glared at him irritated. He wanted nothing but to be left alone. It was enough that Satan thought it was a great idea to hold a coronation ceremony when he was still sulking about losing everything he cared for. Now, he had to deal with a moody and an annoying brat, who apparently didn't know anything about social skills and manners when being present infront of a higher being.

"Huh?!"Craig arched an eyebrow and tilted his head confused.

"Lucifer. That's my name, not that human bullshit they-"

"Whatever. I don't care about who you are."Craig wave him off."Just get your ass up and take me back home."

He used a commanding tone that amused Lucifer and made him laugh, a hearty laughter. It had been so long that he did laugh. It'd been forever that he laughed this hard. Tears flowed down his cheeks and his whole body shook.

The whole thing made Craig feel uneasy. He never saw Jon like this and he knew whatever he said wasn't that funny for him to crack up like that. He could tell that there was another emotion behind the laughter, and for the first time, he felt sorry for him.

He sat on the bed next to Jon and remarked how he stopped himself mid-laughter and glared down at the red silky sheet.

"Jon. . .I mean Lucifer." He corrected himself when Lucifer shifted his glare toward him.

"I know that we aren't the best buddies, but. . .Evan really does-"

"You're right. We aren't best buddies. Actually, we're nothing to each other."Lucifer stated firmly.

"I know, I just said that."Craig muttered annoyed, but softened when he noticed the clear pain in Lucifer's eyes.

"What I wanted to say is that Evan really does care about you-"

Lucifer attempted to stand up and move away from him, but Craig pulled him back with a tight grip.

"Just hear me out and afterward do whatever your heart pleases."

Lucifer chuckled at that statement.

'What your heart pleases'

If he followed his heart, he wouldn't have given up on Evan and would've done what Tyler did, and brought him here. He would've left him with no choice but to love him. But Evan wasn't ready to out himself and chose to live the lie and stay with his fiancee. He chose the perfect life and Lucifer couldn't blame him and he wouldn't.

He hated the fact that Satan wanted him to be crowned at this young age, but for demons, age didn't matter. Most of them were more mature than their ages, and Satan thought it was best that Lucifer took the throne from him right now.

The reason why he did so, was because he knew and felt Lucifer's depression. He knew that he'd do something bad to himself. He knew that his human side was affecting him so he sought the coronation as a solution, knowing once the ceremony would be complete, Lucifer would be full fledged hell lord, pushing aside his weak human side.

"Evan found it hard to out himself to me. Can you imagine that?!" Craig chuckled dryly. "Me! His best friend! He was so nervous, and to be honest, I wasn't okay with it at first. . .I think I still am but I support him."

He pierced his eyes on Lucifer and added. "Don't expect him to feel easy about telling your. . .I mean, his parents that. It's really hard for him and not to forget Ash-"

"I don't, and that's why I left. Evan chose his path. . .I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Now, you're just being a moron."

Lucifer eyes shot up widely at the disrespectful remark."If you really do care about him as I'm sure he does, then you wouldn't give up on him and you would've helped him through it. . . Just give him a chance to right things out."

"Like the chance you're giving to Tyler." Lucifer countered and lied back on his large cold bed.

"That pervert!" Craig exclaimed and crossed his arms around his chest defensively."I don't feel the same way toward him, and as much supportive as I can be for Evan's orientation, I still don't like that kind of stuff."

"Stuff?" Lucifer glared at him, making Craig gulp loudly of how intense it was."Love is described in books as a strong feeling of affection. It wasn't mentioned nor was it specified that this emotion should be between a certain sex. . .You should know one thing, Craig. There is nothing that Tyler hates more than humans. To be more precise, he hates priests, since they were the one who took away his beloved. Still, the mating bond made him look beyond that and accepted you."

"Mating bond?"Craig asked with a look of disgust masked his face.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed aggravated. "Yeah, mating bond. He already told you that you're his mate, which means that you're created for each other."

Craig huffed like a five years old. "Well, whoever decided that made a grave mistake. I like pussy, not dicks, thank you very much."

Lucifer couldn't believe that he was having this kind of conversation with Craig. He couldn't believe that he was having 'A' conversation with him, period. He actually felt somehow at home. A home he wasn't welcomed back to anymore.

A home where he dwelled.

"Are you sure?" He asked Craig after a long pause and the other hummed in question. "I said, are you sure about your preference?"

Craig quickly nodded, but frowned when he remembered how that small peck affected him. How he somehow got used and felt comfort around the warmth of Tyler's body. How the other day, he gawked at his chiseled body when he appeared from the steamy bathroom half naked. He remembered clearly how he licked his lips savoring every inch of his toned muscles.

A dry chuckle brought him back and he glared at the smirking devil.

"I. . .We. . .That's not fair." He stuttered and bend his head down in clear embarrassment and defeat.

"It's fine to feel that way and there is nothing wrong with it."

Craig shook his head and his eyes brimmed with tears. "No. You don't understand, Jon."

Lucifer cleared his throat and mumbled 'Lucifer' but Craig ignored him.

"Few days ago, I was full on being with girls and. . .and I have a girlfriend for chri-" He cut himself off and looked at Lucifer with his uncertain and concerned eyes.

"If I say the lord's name will it hurt you?"

Lucifer wanted to ask if he was serious but the look on Craig's face confirmed it.

"Not at all." He giggled."We do believe in the big man above after all." He smiled brightly and widely at the concern in Craig's eyes.

"So, will you give him a chance?" Lucifer added and Craig shrugged with a noticeable blush creeped his features.

Lucifer sighed contented and linked the panicked demon asking him to come get his mate.

"Will he let me go home?" Craig whispered and Lucifer knew it wasn't meant to be heard.

"I don't think he can stop you."Craig still didn't look relieved so he added. "If you talk to him and be upfront with him, I'm sure he'll allow you to go."

Craig smiled, a genuine smile. Not one of his sarcastic and smug smirks. A sweet and a kind one.

"What will you do about Evan?"

Lucifer looked at the ceiling in thought. He could go meet him one last time and see if he made up his mind. He could break the engagement and get his man back.

The portal whirled and Tyler walked in glaring menacingly at the nervous Craig.

"We're leaving." He said sternly and Craig gulped loudly smiling sheepishly at the fuming demon.

"Come on I was just visiting-"

"I said, we're leaving!"Tyler barked angrily and added with a sigh when he saw how his mate flinched in fear."I'm taking you back home. I was a foul to think that I can force you into staying with me."

Craig opened his mouth to say something and Tyler stopped him.

"A relationship between a human and demon would never work anyway." He watched how the color drained from Craig's face."I wouldn't rejected you, though, not to cause a pain such as your-" He stopped mid-sentence and glanced at Lucifer who was eying him inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to lie since he could see right through it and figured that it was only fair to let him know.

"It's Evan."

Lui couldn't shed anymore tears. He sat there at the waiting area thinking about what would become of humanity. He knew that he'd see Jon again. He already promised to come see him in Halloween, which happened to be tomorrow. But, what he didn't know was if that promise held another motive. Would his friend come see him for one last time before killing himself like he said, leaving humanity to fend for themselves.

Fuck humanity.

He wanted Jon back. He wanted him to live and give Evan another chance. The guy had been lying on the hospital bed for three days so far, with no response. Nothing medically wrong with him so they figured that whatever happened to him, was the same as Ohm's dad suffered from. Speaking of which. The latter decided to wake up when Jon left. He was still a bit disoriented and in rehabilitation, with clear doctors' orders of not getting any visitors and not moving from the bed.

Like he could move anyway.

The guy's body has been inanimate for thirteen years. He would need time to go back as he used to be.

"Where have you been?" Henry's voice trailed Lui back to the bitter reality. He was staring at the worn out looking best friend, Craig's father.

He sat on the chair between Lui and Henry, and leaned on the wall resting his head with a sigh.

"I got to see Cedric." Both Lui and Henry looked at him with anticipation. Eric shook his head and sighed again."He doesn't remember what happened to him, and unfortunately, he doesn't know how we can wake Evan."

"I know how. We have to kill Jon." Henry tried to sound firm and cold but his voice failed him. He really did care about Jon, and the idea of ending him made his chest tighten in sorrow.

"And how do you think we can lure him?"

"You can't!"Lui shouted, fresh tears welled down his flustered cheeks. He stood in front of both males."You can't kill Jon-"

"And why is that?!"Henry inquired yelling as well. His eyes showed disappointment and anger."Why is that Lui? He's the reason why we fight. He's the reason my son is lying on that bed motionless. So tell me, Lui, why shouldn't we kill the devil?"

Lui gazed at Henry's eyes that were glazed with tears as well. He knew it must be tough for him as well. He raised Jon since he was two and took care of him as his own. It must be really hard for him to kill someone who he considered as a son.

"Because he's going to kill himself anyway."Lui whispered and sobbed again. Henry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Lui."Henry tried to sooth him, trying to hold back his own tears. The curiosity about what he meant was eating on him. He knew he should calm him first before he'd go in one of his episodes, then question him.

Lui wiggled out of Henry's embrace and hiccuped."I-It's not going to be okay. It would be if you let Evan and Jon be together."

Another hiccup harshly stopped him and Henry frowned confused.

"What do you mean?"

Lui knew it was probably too late anyway, so he might as well let them know about the facts they were oblivious about.

"What he meant was, that Evan needs me by his side if you want him to wake up."

Lui eyes shot up and cried happily at seeing his best friend's angelic face. He didn't know how or when he moved until he felt himself being engulfed in his friend's warm embrace. He sniffed his lilac scent that always calmed him and sighed happily.

Lucifer watched how Henry reached for his hunter's knife and it did pain him a bit. He pushed his human side back inside again and stared down at the only human he cared about-beside Evan- and smiled.

He pushed Lui away gently and took a step toward the room where his prey is sleeping, but stopped when Eric's glare turned murderous and pulled out his silver knife as well.

"Where is my son?" He demanded. His once wounded arm that held the knife trembled.

Lucifer snorted and continued his way towards the hospital room.

"I'm warning you-"

"he'll be here in any moment."Lucifer glared down at the pathetic knife and chuckled darkly." And I would appreciate if you put away your toy before you harm yourself."

Henry nodded for Eric to do as he was asked. He hesitantly put his knife back safely into its holster and watched Lucifer warily. He didn't know if he should take his word truthfully. If he should trust a demon. Jon was known for his honesty which made him feel conflicted.

Lucifer opened the door to the bright room and made his way to his sleeping prey. Evan never looked so calm and relaxed. He didn't look pale or sick. His skin still had its beautiful tan, his lips were healthy rosy pink, and his expression was serene.

A sleeping beauty.

Lucifer brushed few strands of Evan's raven black hair away from his forehead and planted a kiss that charged a spark between them. Lucifer's eyes were closed relishing probably the last moment to be this close to his prize, and when he pulled away, his expression turned sour.

He hated all of this. He hated this eternal fight that took away the only thing he cared for. He hated humans, and demons as well. He wished if there was another realm where beings could live together and love each other without being judged. A world where there was no pain, no death, and no hatred. A world that humans call paradise.

A false promise to distract them from the cruel reality. Keep them hoping for something better awaiting on the other side.

He sighed heavily and brushed his cold fingers over Evan's face, tracing his jaw line before holding his chin. He leaned down to capture those lips that kept him longing for so long. He felt Evan's warm breath on his lips and his heart throbbed in pain knowing that maybe this would be the last thing to share with him.

Henry made a move to stop the devil from kissing his son but Lui's small hand stopped him. He nodded toward the beeping machine which started to beat frantically. Henry eyes widened in realization of what Lui meant earlier and stared in disbelief at Jon kissing his son softly on the lips.

The kiss ended as soon as it started. It was too short for Lucifer's liking, but he didn't want to torment himself any longer. He pulled away and breathed in Evan's mouth who responded almost immediately.

Evan's eyes squinted open and he stared in disbelief at the angelic figure before him. An angel with dark wings. Jon had a bright smile on his face but his eyes had that gloom which always dulled their glimmer away. He blinked few times and the wings vanished and so did Jon. He tried to sit up but his father showed up and pushed him down softly.

"Where is Jon?" He asked huskily and Henry glanced back before meeting his gaze again with his distraught eyes.

"He left, son."

For some reason, Evan knew that these words probably meant more than what his father's implied. He had a deep dark feeling that his Jon had left forever.


	12. Chapter Twelve

My Halloween special <3

"Evan bro, come play with me."

Evan stared in disbelief at the demon who terrorized all the kids inside the maze. The demon before him wasn't Jon that he grew up and fell in love with. This fire devil was dark, cold, and cruel.

"No." He growled and opened his mouth to speak his mind but Lucifer shushed him.

"I wasn't asking." Lucifer bellowed, his eyes flared sangria red.

"Jon?!"

Lui appeared from behind Evan, and for the first time he felt petrified from his best friend. He knew that whoever was the guy standing infront of him, he wasn't his Jon. He tried not to show it and hoped he'd get him to go back to his normal self.

'But, what if this is his normal self?'

Lucifer felt more rage build inside him at the sight of Lui. He didn't want to be remembered like this by him. His growing fury affected his surroundings as the vines started to grew faster and bigger, whirling around both escape gates of the maze.  
The unnatural vines glowed in the dark like they were drenched in some weird green chemical liquid. Their thorns looked solid and sharp that they could pierce through metal with ease.

"Jonathan, what's happening?"

Evan stuttered and shivered when Jon roared like a beast.

"Lucifer!" He barked. "That's the name!"

Lui tried to walk to his friend but Evan pushed him behind his back. He tried to pry his grip away but Evan was always stronger than him. It was like he was protecting him from imminent danger.

"What the hell, Evan? This is Jon." He pointed at the bemused demon who looked enticed by the screams of the kids inside the maze."He won't hurt me. I'm sure of it."

"Are you?" Evan countered and pulled Lui infront of him."Jon is gone. That demon over there-"

"That demon over there is my best friend."

He glanced back at Jon and smiled hoping he would return it.

Lucifer contemplated if he should smile reassuringly and get him more attached. He knew a simple act as a smile could mean a lot to Lui. One of which would be a hope for his return.

He watched how Lui's face started to pale and that irresistible pout started to show. He couldn't stop the smile that creased his cold expression, nor could he stop his arms that opened wildly in an awaiting hug.

Lui's eyes brightened and yanked his arm away from Evan and ran to Lucifer's side.

"Jon, I thought we discussed your costume." Lui said as he fixed the white halo on top of Lucifer's head. He had that hopeful smile and Lucifer couldn't take it anymore.

The whole reason for the coronation was to push this side of him away, and yet, he couldn't seem to forget whatever emotions he held for this little guy. Lui had so much influence on him, and if it wasn't for the pull toward Evan, he would've believed that he was his prey. He hated how he had so much effect on him and how just by seeing him it warmed his icily cold heart

The little guy believed in him and trusted him with his life. He was the first person to know about his true self- the first beside Evan- He was the first to see his true form and that didn't push him away.

He was loyal to their friendship and that was what made him so irresistible to decline or deny any of his requests.

Lucifer smiled widely, his canines were clear under the moon light.

"I thought we should dress as someone we're not?"

He shrugged and fixed the red horns that slid down a bit on Lui's silky hair.

"Besides, we do match now. An angel and a demon, eternal enemies-"

"Best friends!!!" Lui cut him off and giggled when Lucifer nodded.

They both turned toward the spiky thorns that blocked the exit.

"What's the deal with these?"

"It's Halloween, and things should be scary. You did a good job with the cobwebs and fake monsters and witches. I just made it a bit vivid to give the kids a night they'll never forget."

Lui smirked knowing that his friend wouldn't harm anyone. He knew that as much mature as Jon sounded, he was still a kid who wanted to have fun.

Lucifer turned to look at Evan who was gaping in confusion between the two.

"So, will you play with us, big brother?"

Evan felt a lump down his throat by the mischievous smirk Lucifer flashed him, and he gulped it down when he bit his lower lip seductively.

"The winner will get a prize."

Lucifer added on a mic that echoed through the whole maze garden. The screams and wails stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Hello everyone!" Lucifer passed the mic to Lui to greet their victims of the night.

"Yes! Hellos to all of you." He laughed evilly."Welcome to our annual Halloween party. I'm your host, Lui, and with me our school angel, Jon. . .We decided to spice it up this year and hold a competition."

He paused and passed the mic to Lucifer since he clearly didn't know what would be unfolded.

"yes, a competition in which the winner will get to keep his life."

A terrified scream was heard and Lucifer could easily identify the person without even seeing them. He rolled his eyes and added.

"Just kidding, Sam. You got a voice on you, girl."

Lui laughed and Evan chuckled at how human Lucifer sounded.

"Anyway, whoever make it out of the maze without being caught by my traps or my monsters, will win five grand, or anything they please instead."

He purposely looked at Evan who still had that deep frown plastered on his face.

People's cheers could be heard; Lucifer looked at Lui and nodded toward the entrance. They made their way toward the vines which untangled for them to get in. He could hear Evan hesitantly following close behind.

They were all in and the exit closed behind them. The mist was so thick which made it hard for anyone to see anything beyond four feet. Luke was waiting for Lucifer as he requested. He glanced at the little fake demon who was staring in awe at the growling chained zombie.

"Is it real?"

Lui shushed him before he could speak and reached with his hand toward the animated dead corpse before him. Lucifer pulled his hand away before it could get bit off.

"They're all real." He smugly replied, and added when he saw the worry and fear that started to show on Lui's expression.

"Don't worry. They're just for show. I assigned demons around the maze to not let any human get harmed."

Lui nodded and laughed when he heard someone yelling bloody murder from somewhere nearby.

"You could have more laughs in the control room." Lucifer indicated toward the hedge that moved showing a hatch."There are cameras spread everywhere for you to enjoy the night, and Luke will be with you if you needed anything."

Lui laughed and rubbed his hands maliciously. He started climbing down the ladder and called for Lucifer before he closed the hatch behind him.

"Have fun, Jon!"

"Have fun, Lui."

He watched as the hatch firmly locked behind Lui and he glanced back at Evan who still looked nervous.

"Coming?"

He started walking without waiting for a response, knowing that he'd for sure follow. A night with him alone was what he wanted, after talking to Craig who cleared his mind and told him to try one last time.

There was a long silence between them, only screams and laughs from the people around could be heard.

"How did you get the demons inside?"

Lucifer stared at him in disbelief. This was the first thing he asked about, unbelievable. Here they were, for the first time alone and undisturbed, yet Evan chose to ask about something irrelevant for Lucifer's consideration.

He shrugged and turned left where a demon in full form bowed his head to him and handed him an earpiece.

"You should ask your father, Evan. He's the one who broke the spell and unveiled the city."

He wore the earpiece and greeted in a test.

Lui shrieked in his ears and started mumbling between a fit of laughter-that was so musical to Lucifer- about how David looked like he'd shit his pants being followed by a deformed monster.

"I asked Luke to close his way out making him run around in a circle." Lui gasped.

He couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. He felt bad for his boyfriend who thought he'd found an angel while Lui was a devil in disguise.

"I knew that you'll enjoy this."

"I am." Lui giggled"I'm trying now to get David back with his group. I don't want to kill my boyfriend before even having s-"

Lucifer laughed and knew for sure that Lui was blushing madly right now. Luke sniggers could be heard as well.

"My naughty little devil." Lucifer chimed before he ended the contact. He looked at Evan who was walking beside him awkwardly. He looked troubled and in thought.

He flashed a weak smile when he noticed him staring and opened his mouth to speak but only to close it again.

Lucifer stopped him and sighed.

"What's wrong, Evan?"

"You kissed me." The uncertainty in his voice made Lucifer grow mad for some reason. He felt like Evan didn't want to be kissed by him.

"So?" He arched an eyebrow."It was just to wake you up."

Evan stood silent, just staring at the thick mist biting his lower lip nervously.

"Are you disgusted? Is that it?" The spite in his tone made Evan look back and shake his head quickly.

"No. That's not it, Jon. . .I mean, Lucifer. . .I-I just."

He cut himself off and swallowed audibly. He towered over Lucifer with a lustful gaze and smiled meekly.

"I didn't get to enjoy it." He whispered harshly against Lucifer's lips, whose eyes trained back on his refined pair before meeting his now dark brown eyes.

"Evan, I don't think-"

Lucifer was cut off beautifully by Evan's hungry lips. His eyes widened in shock, not because he wasn't expecting it, he was actually hoping it would happen. But he wanted to be the one who'd initiate it and the one to dominate it.

He closed his eyes and melted in this passionate kiss. It seemed like time stood still as the moon light shone through the mist making the moment even sweeter. The kiss was everlasting as their bodies were close, their hold on each other intensified as they kissed.

Evan forced his tongue inside his mouth turning the kiss more heated. He grunted inside his mouth and felt his body flush with a familiar warmth.

Evan felt like he was reliving the dream. Instead, this time It was real. He could feel the fuzzy feeling and the heat building inside. He trailed his hands that tingled with sparks down Lucifer's body and lifted his legs pushing him hardly on the maze hedges. He could feel Lucifer's erection as he was sure that the latter could feel his own hard on his ass.

They started grinding their bodies together, only separating their hungry lips for mere seconds for air. None of them wanted to stop afraid the other might think that this was a mistake.

Evan felt Jon's cold fingers brush his chest from under his shirt. His heart fluttered at the gentleness of his touches and tried to adjust Lucifer's legs on his hips but his cape got tangled making them both fall on the ground.

They both stared at each other in silence, and Evan never had seen such beautiful sight before. An angel on top of a vampire heavily panting. His halo was misplaced and his white shirt was wrinkled. His lips swollen and his tan cheeks flared beet red.

Lucifer started laughing and Evan joined him. He enjoyed the joy on Lucifer's face and how his blue eyes brightened glazing with happy tears.

He cupped his face making Lucifer stop and stare at him with the same desire for each others' warmth. He pulled him down for another kiss. This time, Lucifer opened his mouth greeting Evan's tongue in a hot french kiss. He felt his tongue brush his fangs making him moan in pleasure.

That moan ignited a beast inside Evan as he flipped him over and topped him. He pulled away from Lucifer's mouth and started trailing kisses down his neck fondly. He grazed his teeth on the nook of Lucifer's neck and the latter let out an enticing moan that made Evan's body shiver in pleasure.

They were both gone, and they could of enjoyed it even more if it wasn't for a gasp coming from the ear piece in Lucifer's ear.

"How do you turn this thing off!"

Lui yelled at Luke obviously trying to stop the transmission.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Their happiness was short lived when they heard the police sirens closing in. Evan was still on top of Lucifer who was laughing hardly at his best friend's panic. His laughter died and he masked his face with his famous stoic expression.

He made an attempt to push Evan away but the latter moved away on his own, watching him carefully and in bewilderment at what caused the sudden change.

It couldn't be the cops? Evan wondered as he followed Lucifer to wherever he was going.

"Where did everything go?"

Evan asked when the mist cleared and observed how Lucifer jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. He knew that he was in deep thought. . .or so it seemed.

"Need to hide the evidence."

Lucifer replied with an attempt of a failed playful grin. Whatever bothered him was eating away his mind. Evan wondered if he was having second thoughts of what they just did. He did look and sound happy when they kissed and he knew that he wasn't reading the signs wrongly.

But what if Lucifer now realized that he didn't share the same feeling?

He reached with his hand and grabbed the demon's making him halt in place.

"Is everything alright, Lucifer?"

This time he could clearly see the worry in his expression. Lucifer lips quivered in what looked like fear, hurt and sadness. His eyes watered and dulled drearily. Just watching that expression on his face made Evan's heart constrict in an indescribable ache.

"Lucifer?!"

The latter leaped to his chest and held him in a deadly grip. Evan didn't take long to wrap his arms around him comfortingly. He tightened his grip in a protective way hoping it'd take his concerns away. He kissed the top of his head and smiled when the small guy in his arms let out a contented sound.

They stood there holding each others' in much needed embrace before Lucifer pulled away and met Evan's concerned eyes.

"The priests are here. . .I knew your father didn't unveil the city with good intentions, yet I came here because I wanted to see you. . .Just for one last time."

He untangled himself totally from Evan's embrace before adding.

"He probably wants to kill Tyler and Luke knowing that they won't miss an opportunity to follow me here once the veil is lifted off."

"Why?"

Lucifer chuckled dryly."Are you asking why I wanted to see you? or why would he want to kill them?"

"Both."

Evan breathed feeling the need to know more about what Lucifer felt toward him. He never felt so insecure about a relationship until now. Maybe half of the reason was the risk of someone finding out. Being known as the head hunter's son. The straight son with a gorgeous girlfriend-fiance, he needed something concrete to fight for, some reassurance that this wasn't some confused brotherly love from Lucifer's side. He knew that being with him was worth the risk, still, there was a small voice inside of his mind that was discouraging him.

He watched how Lucifer shifted nervously before composing himself.

"Eric is the reason. He found out that Craig is mated to Tyler, and he thinks that he's brainwashing him. Although the latter never spoke a word to Craig since the day at the hospital."

"As for Luke, he was the reason Amber, Eric's wife, died. He was lurking in the outskirt of the city trying to find a way to come see me and he stumbled upon her. In sheer fury and revenge for his mate that died by her hands, he killed her."

Lucifer started walking again and Evan followed closely still processing everything. He felt bad for Eric and he could feel himself doing the same if someone he loved got killed. Somehow, when he said that his eyes watched Lucifer fondly.

"And why did you want to see me?" He repeated the question that he was so eager to hear a favorable answer to.

Lucifer's shoulders slouched and heaved a long sigh.

"I wanted to see if there was still some hope for anything to happen between us. I wanted to see your face and feel your touch one last time before I'd accept the throne."

The throne?!

Evan looked at him with a baffled expression. He remembered the other day that possessive demon called Lucifer 'prince'. Back then he thought that it was some pet name for him, but now he was talking about. . .a throne.

"Is there?"

Lucifer stopped walking and stared at him desperately. It took Evan a moment to understand what he meant, and he took his hands in his interlocking their fingers together.

"I should be the one asking that."

A smile brightened Lucifer's features as he stood on his toes and pecked his lips. A short kiss that assured Evan's doubting thoughts but it wasn't enough to chase away that small voice in his mind, so he pulled him back for a long, hot and sensual kiss. Their hot flesh pressed against each other exchanging body heat. Evan's hand cupped Lucifer neck and deepened the kiss devouring hungrily his swollen lips. They pulled away panting and staring hungrily at each other.

Lucifer could hardly breath and felt like one more kiss from Evan could take his life away. He stared at his eyes expecting to see lust and desire, and he was surprised when he saw the love, longing and want hidden in those chocolate brown orbs.

They both rushed towards the entrance from where they first came staring at each other lovingly. They were met by a small army of priests guided by Henry and his sidekick Eric. The latter looked ready to fight as he stepped in front of his son who gave Lucifer an apologetic look.

Evan panicked seeing them standing there. A moment ago he felt ready to confront his father and the others, but this was not the way he wanted to be outed. His fears creeped in and he let go of Lucifer's hand feeling him stiffen but didn't look back at him.

"Sorry."

Evan mumbled and heard him snort as an answer before he stepped defiantly toward Eric with a threatening stance. He watched how the once confident Eric shifted back a bit, fear washed over his expression as blood drained from his face.

"Henry," Lucifer bellowed in an animalistic snarl."Tell your dogs to bark some place else or I will annihilate them."

Before Henry could say anything, he was interrupted by his vengeance driven friend.

"We aren't here for you, Spawn of the hell beast. I'm here for that hell mutt named Cartoonz-"

"And he's here."

Luke appeared by Lucifer's side with confused and terrified Lui. Not seconds later, so did Tyler who stared in Craig's direction with a stern look.

Evan didn't seem to notice them at all, he was so immersed in his thoughts.

Did he just say Spawn of the hell beast?!

Fragments of memories about the unnatural encounters with Jon flooded in his mind. The things he learned at school, in books, and what his father taught him creeped in.

The spawn was meant to find his prey, in which after he devour their soul, he would rule the living and the dead realm. He remembered the wails of the baby when he was just a kid. The pull and sparks whenever he touched Jon.

Could I've been played?

"Satan's Spawn?!" He repeated with a confused and questioning look at Lucifer.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Lucifer stared at Evan in confusion and arched his brow inquisitively.

"Yes?!"

He watched how the colors drained from his prey's face and took hesitant steps toward him.

"You're Satan's Spawn?!" Evan asked again in disbelief, his throat felt dry and his voice cracked.

Lucifer was unsure of what got him so riled up and confused. He thought it was so obvious and trivial.

"Yeah, so?"

"Y-You fooled me." Evan stuttered with a glistening gaze that broke Lucifer's heart.

He finally understood what Evan was so puzzled about and it pained him. He thought they had gone beyond this demon / human thing, but the look on Evan's face confirmed how much he was scared of him for being the devil's kin.

"Evan," Lucifer took careful steps toward his prey but the latter made sure to keep the same distance between them. For the first time, Lucifer felt the rejection, and it did hurt really bad. The terrified and hurt expression Evan held shuttered his heart to pieces, and If it wasn't for the demonic presence around him, he would've broken down in tears.

Lui's scream made both of them notice back the others. It was all in slow motion for Lucifer as he watched a hunting silver knife get thrown by Eric in Luke's direction. The latter was on the ground motionless, after being shot by a taser that was held by Craig's shaking hand.

For a moment there, it seemed endless. Everyone was shocked. Luke grunted as he sat up and his eyes widened when he spotted the sharp silver knife flying in his direction. It was unavoidable as it stabbed his right eye cutting through the beautiful rich brown orb that Lucifer adored.

Luke cried out and crumpled back to the ground again. Craig put the taser down on the ground then plucked a gun out of the hand of Henry whose mouth fell open at what happened. He was about to protest when Craig aimed the gun with holy silver bullet at Lucifer and shot him.

The rest of the priests converged, half of them after Tyler, the other half going after Luke who was still writhing in pain on the harsh concrete.

The bullet that Craig shot slammed into Lucifer's shoulder, painlessly. Anger flared through his veins as he growled and swatted the gun out of his hand then struck him in the side of the head so hard that almost his neck snapped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyler kill two priest who charged at him.

He looked back at Luke and sighed relieved when he saw him gain control of his body and compose himself. He pulled out the star shaped knife out of his eye and smiled faintly at Lucifer whose anger only intensified and he targeted Eric.

He watched him back away waving his hands in protest and trying to talk his way out from his wrath. His tiny hand snaked around his throat and squeezed. Eric gasped, and his eyes opened of their own accord. Once he met his deadly gaze, he couldn't look away. Lucifer's eyes were glowing like beacons. As much beautiful and mesmerizing they were, they still looked deadly and scary.

Lucifer still holding him by the throat and squeezed just hard enough to make breathing difficult. He leaned forward until his nose almost touched Eric's and growled.

"Eric Thompson, you're a fool." The sound of his voice was barely human.

Eric grabbed his wrist with both hands and tried to break his grip. All his attempts failed when Lucifer's hand didn't budge.

"I'm sorry,"He managed to choke out with what little air he could suck in.

"I'm sure you are."Lucifer mocked and tried to snap his neck, but was surprised with somebody crashing into him almost sending him flying to the ground.

In that moment, of blood boiling anger, he didn't look to see who was it as he pushed whoever it was harshly with force until he heard a snap.

A gasp with Lui's name filled the tense atmosphere, and he looked around to see Lui's unconscious body against a tree. He froze in place knowing he was the one who hurt him. He let go of the now grateful priest and ran by the side of his best friend. His anger deflated at the sight of blood trickling out of a gush in Lui's head. His eyes prickled with tears and held his breath while checking for a pulse.

Touching Lui's warm neck, Lucifer sighed relieved when he heard the faint heart beat. He didn't waste time and used his demonic powers healing his wound, but nothing could be done to wake him up. He just felt thankful that he was alright.

He was about to turn and ask one of his demons to take him to a hospital, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He hissed at the unexpected attack and turned to face whoever dared to attack him from behind. He got himself a painful and heart breaking surprise.

There stood behind him a torn Evan who looked unsure of what he had just done. Lucifer for the first time felt weak. His feet wobbled and he leaned on the tree for support. He stared at Evan's eyes in disbelief. He felt betrayed by the one he trusted and loved the most.

He looked around at what was unfold. At everything that could've been avoided. The dying priests on the ground, his injured best friends, and looked back at his deceiving prey. He smiled a bitter smile and slid down next to his friend, groaning when the knife dug deeply inside his back.

The stab for him was more painful mentally than physically. He knew that it wasn't deadly but not sure about how alive he felt on the inside. His surprise didn't end there when he saw Henry standing next to Evan with his gun on hand. Tears stained on his pale cheeks as he apologized to Lucifer.

"Sorry, son."He muttered and closed his eyes.

Lucifer felt the cold metal against his forehead and he kept that dry, dead and sad smile on his beautiful face. He reached for Lui's hand and held it tightly closing his eyes waiting for his moment that didn't take long.

Henry shot him and gasped a loud sob. He threw the gun on the ground and held Lucifer body against him wailing uncontrollably. Evan himself was a mess; his knees met the hard ground looking in disbelief at what his hand did, at what his father did.

Craig tried to hold him but he pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!"

He never felt so weak and fragile. He felt like a porcelain doll that with just a gentle touch it could break. He had just helped in his beloved's murder. . . He killed his Jon.

"Stupid," Tyler chuckled dryly and they all looked at him."You stupid fools. You just have done it."

Evan looked at his father for an explanation and he was as confused as him. So was Eric, Craig and the others. The only people, or should he say demons who seemed on the same page, were Tyler and angry Luke. Not even their minions seemed to get what he meant.

"What do you mean?" His voice was hoarse. Sorrow seeped in his tone which made Luke glare at him in disgust.

The demon looked even scarier now that his right eye had a quivered x mark on it.

"Oh spare us the feels, you jerk. You don't get to feel bad about him,"

He walked toward Evan with an aim but was stopped by Tyler who shot him a stern glare.

"Not now, Luke. They'll get what they deserve later."

Evan felt fury build in and he balled his fists as he stood up. He opened his mouth to counter what Luke sneered at him but the black smoke near his father startled him. There stood, a red horned demon.

Evan never had been petrified in his life until now. He looked at the famous enemy against humanity as he knelt near Lucifer. He pulled him away from Henry's hands while glaring daggers at him.

He brushed Lucifer's brown hair strands away from his pale face and smiled, a mocking grin plastered on his harsh features.

The smile faded from Satan's face. A hint of some darker emotion-anger, maybe- glinted in his eye.

"You're the worst kind of fool, Lucifer. So bloody self-righteous and self-absorbed you're completely blind to the world."

Evan took a step toward him and received an animalistic snarl in return.

Satan looked back at his little fallen angel and frowned.

"If you'd paid attention to the world as it really is," He continued undaunted. "You'd have seen this coming. But no, you thought everyone was as honorable as you are- that once you became king, you'd make everything right. Arrogant ass." His lips twisted in an ugly sneer.

So far, this didn't clear any of the humans confusion.

"Satan."Henry approached the obviously mourning devil, an apology in his tone.

Satan shook his head.

"I knew that you're up for something yet I didn't stop you because I wanted my son to open his eyes to the truth."

His words lifted Evan's spirit that Lucifer was still alive somehow.

"He's a fool to care about you and to show sympathy." He chuckled darkly and looked at Lui's unconscious body that was being tended by Craig.

"At first, I thought my son was in touch with his good side because of you."

He glared at Evan, his sharp and dark gaze sent an icily cold shiver through his body.

"I guess I was wrong. . .This little guy here was the reason Lucifer wasn't his full true form. But thanks to you, my son will claim his throne and comeback for his revenge. I can assure you that."

He smirked a sick and twisted one before he vanished in thin air with Lucifer in his hands.

When they disappeared, Evan felt the familiar cold chill creep through his skin. He knew that Satan's word held a prominent promise and felt it deep inside that his Jon, the human, kind and caring Jon, was no longer existent.

"I told you that you've done fucked up." Tyler snickered and flashed a sad smile to Craig."I'm afraid no one can help you from what's coming but him." He nodded toward the still unconscious Lui.

He hesitantly approached Craig and brushed his golden locks behind his ear.

"Take care, love."

All the demons left leaving the humans hurt, empty and confused.

Henry just lost a son and apparently a battle, and an imminent upcoming war.

Eric knew that his revenge wasn't worth it. After all, he just caused more pain and grudge against humanity.

Craig felt like his soul was hollow and empty. He missed that warm demon's touch, staring with a sad frown at the spot where Tyler disappeared.

As for Evan, he knew that he was the one who lost the most. He literary stubbed his lover in the back. An angel that was brought to his world to save humanity from itself, yet again, human killed their savior and doomed themselves for an eternity of destruction and downfall.

"Yes, I won!"

Ohm panted a cheer and stared with wide eyes at the bloody scene.

"Where is Jon?" He whispered making Evan cringe from the loud painful throb his heart gave in.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Evan looked out of the window staring at the beautiful clear blue sky.The cerulean blue reminded him of Lucifer's captivating eyes.The memory was still there,so is the fear of what will happen next.It has been two long and painful years since that Halloween night.Not Lucifer nor any of his demons had appeared.The priest council considered it as a victory,all except for his father and Eric,who knew that this is what it's called the calm before the storm.

He remembered how hard his first year was.How intense and vivid his nightmares were,and how he couldn't sleep and every time he did,he would see Lucifer's dead body and hear his disappointed and hurt voice.Lui has told them that what they did was the wrong thing to do.When he woke up from his coma,a week later after the incident,he told them the reason of his own existence and how much wrong they were.

Maybe what he learned from Lui and that guilt and regret he felt,was the reason his nightmares started to get more horrid and harmful.So Cedric,Ohm's father,suggested a solution.He told him that was probably the rejection that he was experiencing and the best option is to do as demons do to overcome it.And that is to claim someone else.

Fragile hands snaked around his waist snapped him back to reality.He turned around and met the anticipating lips of his wife.Ashley was considerate and understanding when he told her everything about Jon and offered to help with what she could.It's natural when Cedric suggested that solution,she was the first person that popped in his head.Marrying her,as Cedric called it a spiritual bound,somehow broke whatever bound he had with Lucifer and all his nightmares washed away,but the memory glued in his heart and mind.

He still remembers the wedding day and how much he hoped that Lucifer would walk in and stop the ceremony.He remembered how his eyes trained on the church's door awaiting with anticipation to see his face.He got disappointed when nothing happened and his day went on as it was planned.What he didn't expect,was another blackout week that cancelled his plans for a honey moon.They all knew what the darkness meant,and waited in fear for the whole week,hoping nothing bad would happen.

Now,he just wished he could forget about him.To forget that kiss,that gentle touch.His moans,giggles and laughter.To forget those eyes and delicious lips.If he could just wipe him out from his memory.

How can he forget someone he loved.His heart might have stopped yearning and he was no longer haunted by nightmares and dreams.But deep down he wishes if he had a chance, just a chance to love him like he had always wanted.If he had cherished that moment they had together and supported him till the end.

"Did you had breakfast?"She asked him.her voice still groggy as she just woke up.He nodded and gave her another peck on her lips,before pulling away and grabbing his car keys.

"Got to leave before I get late to school."

She raised an eyebrow at him,knowing that he didn't eat a thing again this morning.It pained him to see that sad expression on her face that she always coated with a smile.It pained him 'cause it reminded him of Jon.He always held similar expression whenever he felt hurt,just not to get anyone worried about him.

How selfless he was.

She smiled and threw an apple which he caught easily."Please promise you'll eat something at school,"He nodded and kissed the top of her head and made his way to the front door.

"And be nice to your students this time.Love you"she yelled and he chuckled in response,before shouting 'I love you'.

He was sure that he'll not go easy on them,after the little stunt they did last Friday on Halloween.They all thought it's funny to dress up as angels with dark wings and egged the council's building.Their excuse was to avenge Jon's death.They all found out about him being a demon,and that he was shot and killed by a priest.

Ohm and his big mouth caused them nothing but trouble.

He drove to school where he teaches demonology.He started teaching after he got married.Ashley was the one who encouraged him to do so.He is not sure how teaching is helpful.In his case,teaching teenagers with the same age as Jon.

He parked his car in his usual spot and strode toward the high school where Jon had his freshman year.He passed by some kids gathering around something that he didn't pay any mind,and made his way toward his class to prepare for his day.

Lui stared at his usual bullies as they grinned satisfied with seeing the blood oozing from his nose.Bullying started a year ago or so.After Jon's death and David's graduation,he had nobody to protect him.He has been a target of those who hated him before and weren't able to reach him,and those who hated him just for being a friend to a demon.

A demon that he missed so much.He blamed himself for Jon's death.He believed that If he didn't interfere in saving Eric,maybe Jon wouldn't got distracted by him being unconscious and he could've avoided being killed.

He stared at the fools cheering for his familiar bully,Marcel,as he delivered few more punches that as much painful they felt,Lui still thought they weren't as much painful as how his heart felt without his dear best friend by his side.

One last kick to his head and he almost blacked out,but thankfully someone sought mercy on his soul,and stopped the bloody madness.He fluttered his eyes open to see Craig's concerned face.He heard him yell at Marcel who shot a deadly glare at him before he left.He felt himself weightless in the light air as he was carried somewhere.He closed his eyes and let the tiredness overwhelm him as he drifted to sleep.

He squinted his eyes open and noticed the familiar room.The infirmary.He has been in this room so much,that now he consider it as a second home.He heard someone flip papers beside and turned to see Craig reading through some book.

He tried to lift himself and groaned when his ribs protested.Craig's head shot up and he placed the book on a table with his reading glasses.

"Are you alright buddy?"

He tried to help him sit up but he pushed him away."I am not your buddy,Mr Thompson."He spat his name like it hurt,and it did hurt.Even though he blamed himself for his friend's death,he blamed as well the people who hurt his friend.Craig jaw clenched and hurt coated his expression but Lui didn't care.He can never sympathize with him.

Craig cleared his throat and tried to ignore the guilt he felt.He knew he caused the little guy so much pain,but he himself had suffered from his stupid decision on a heated moment.His best friend became cold and formal toward him.His life turned upside down with the loss of familiar warmth that engulfed him,once that green eyed demon walked into his life.He felt the meaning of the word mate and it pained him that he had just now understood its worth.

"You are excused to go home if you want,"He said awkwardly and Lui shook his head and sighed.

"No.I will go to classes,if there still any."he mumbled the last part under his breath because he wasn't sure how long he was out.

Craig scanned his features for few moments then nodded."Yeah,you only missed first period,anyway."he smiled and offered his hand to Lui in order to help him get of the bed.Lui eyed him carefully before reluctantly took his offer,he grunted as he stood on his weak feet.

"Are you sure?"Craig asked again,worry clear in his eyes that took Lui by surprise.He smiled an awkward grin and nodded.

Outside the nurse's office,students walking in different directions to reach their next class.He weaved through and reached his locker that you could spot from afar,the word 'faggot' written in pink with glitter making it more bright and catchy to people's prying eyes.

He entered the familiar lock combination while trying to block out the students around him.But somehow,hurtful words would reach him ,as much as he tried to block and not hear them,they always find a way to get to him.

He grabbed everything he'll need for the rest of the day,this way he won't need to comeback here and ran to some other "accidents" as he always told his principal whenever he ended up in the nurse's office.

After locking his locker,he made his way towards his class.Along the way,he heard some girls fangirling about some new kid who was dropped off by his boyfriend.He felt bad for the new kid.Most of the people here are unaccepting when it comes to LGBT.

He was about to reach his next class,which happens to be Evan's,he was pushed against the wall and pinned by Marcel who had a dangerous glare.

"I got in trouble because of you,fairy."

Lui's body trembled in fear and tried to keep a stoic and calm expression,not to satisfy him,but a tear escaped his eye failed him.

A satisfying smirk plastered on Marcel as he turned to his friend,Scotty and they both laughed.

"Oh what wrong?does Lui wants to call mummy for help."he sniggered and balled his hand ready to slam it harshly to the fragile kid's stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."Came a calm,nonchalant voice.The voice was so familiar to Lui that his heart skipped a beat.

They all turned and met with a beautiful being.

He looked like a hell's angel crossed with one of those professional wrestlers who always play the bad guy.A v-neck white t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans.Heavy loops of silver chain decorated his leather jacket.Fingerless gloves with silver-studded cuffs circled his wrists.All complemented by heavy,cruel looking,and unlaced leather boots.

He looked so handsome that even Marcel and his gang stared at the stranger in awe.The stranger that was familiar to Lui.

The weight pressed against him lifted,when Marcel turned and watched the attractive boy who dared to stop him from his daily routine.

"And why is that?"he challenged and watched how the kid just shrugged and adjusted his backpack on his back.

"Because I said so."

Lui noticed how Marcel shivered and pushed away from him,giving a clear vision of his long lost friend.He was hesitant on how to approach him.After what he was told,Jon or the human side of Lucifer died on that dreadful day.The guy before him,although he helped by stopping his bullies,It wouldn't mean that it was the same Jon he was used to.

"Thank you."He mumbled pathetically afraid of the rejection if he tried to hug him as he wanted at this moment.

Lucifer pushed his hair away from his face and took away his black aviators,showing those beautiful crystal blue eyes.He grinned sheepishly and Lui couldn't hold back.He threw himself in his arms and sighed happily when Lucifer wrapped his arms around him.He tightened his grip afraid to let go and found out that it was all a dream.

After few seconds of their embrace,Lucifer patted his back and pulled him away gently.

"Hey,my little devil."

"Hey,"Lui replied with a goofy grin then frowned when he noticed something different about his best friend.His blue eyes are no more blue.They're a strange color mixed between blue,red,and purple.

"Lucifer,"he tested the name and the deviously grinning friend,smirked widely showing his fangs.

So,it was all true.The one holding him now is Lucifer and not Jonathan.He felt a wave of sadness wash over him,knowing what would Lucifer want by coming back and appearing now.

But why would he care about me if he is not Jon?

Lucifer must've read his mind as he replied."Because somehow I am bound to you for life.Maybe 'cause of that promise I held once,or maybe because you were the first blood I tasted...I don't know what it was,Lui....Maybe I did care and loved you so much.All I know;is that you should be happy 'cause that only means you'll be unharmed."

"How about the others?"They both conversed ignoring the students that were staring at them.Some in fear,as they recognized Lucifer,and some in confusion about what they're talking about.

Lucifer shrugged and grabbed Lui's bag that was forgotten on the floor.

"You promised."Lui yelled and followed him when he was ignored.He caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You promised,Jon...I mean,Lucifer."

He watched how his eyes glinted with anger and resentment."I did,Lui.I promised to not harm humanity as long as you lived,"he emphasized the word 'lived' and it send a creepy chill through Lui's spine."What I didn't promise though,is not harming those who betrayed and hurt me."

Lui gulped and followed closely behind,making it to class as the tardy bell went off.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Lucifer strode inside the room with Lui happily following behind.They passed by oblivious Evan,who was checking some of his notes getting a clear lesson plan for the day.He did feel like an enjoyable electric jolt cross his spine,and the same familiar warmth flooded to his heart.But he didn't pay it any mind and continued flipping through the notes.

The class filled with whispers at the sight of the hell beast.Some gazed in intimidation and fear,and some in admiration and fascination.

Lucifer smirked when he saw his prey.From the corner of his eye,he can see Lui giving him a sorrowful and sympathetic look.He knew that he must have felt bad 'cause Evan got married,but Lucifer had moved on a long time ago.

Actually,after that little stunt they did two years back.Lucifer had crossed the line between love and hatred,when he woke up in his hellish room surrounded by his injured friend,a pissed off Tyler,and a furious father.He remembered the immense power he felt when he sat on the throne,and when all the demons submitted to their new ruler.He even felt the day Evan got married and the pain that came with it.

That day,Lucifer promised to show them hell on earth.He promised to take out his wrath on everybody that hurt him and to be the beast they described him as,in their books.

What he wanted to tell Lui,is that he moved on,and the only emotions he felt toward Evan,Henry and the others,was rage and hatred.

For him,Lui remained special in his heart.He felt his anguish and pain when he was away.He heard his cries and wails at night begging for his return.He wanted many times to comeback to earth and take him away from this cruel human world,but he had things to prepare for.

He had followers to satisfy.

He almost laughed when he came back to the upper world and found the city veiled again.Like that magic wall stood any chance against him now.He broke that pitiful spell and let all the demons invade the city again.

Lui waltzed to his seat feeling excited to have someone he loved with him in class.He did remark how Lucifer looked indifferent to Evan,which relieved him.He only cared about how his best friend felt and if he really moved on,then to hell with everybody else.

They all wronged his friend and they deserved what will happen to them.

Lucifer stood infront of Evan's desk with a sly smirk that made all hushed conversations come to a halt,in an eerie silence.The students stared in anticipation,curiosity and fear at what will be unfold.

"Mr Fong,"the hell angel went on,musing when Evan's body stiffened and his eyes bulged out stunned.He observed how he paled and sweat beads started gliding on his face.Fear,guilt and want was evident on his expression that made Lucifer feel disgusted.

His fear expression was the most alluring to Lucifer,and he wanted to keep it that way.

He watched how he tried and failed to compose himself.The student watching and waiting for what will happen.Lui watching both of them with a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

Evan cleared his mind and the lump in his throat.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucifer was impressed,he really sounded formal and calm.Even though his heart beats were like a booming sound in his ears.

"Um...sorry,"Lucifer feigned confusion."I thought that this is a school...where students study and stuff...um.Am I wrong?"He reached inside his leather jacket's pocket and pulled out a paper with his schedule,that the principle gave him.Unwillingly of course.

"Here,"he handed it to Evan,who studied the paper with a frown."You know,demons as well would need education in order to survive..."He smirked devilishly."The world is such a cruel place without proper education,Mr Fong.Don't you think?"

He didn't wait for a response,not like Evan could form any words.He was so mesmerized by how sharp and defined Lucifer's features got.How he looked a bit taller and more masculine.How he still licks his luscious lips before uttering any word.And what surprised and stunned him more,was how Lucifer's eyes were different from that vivid blue hue he adored the most.

They were more marvelous and enticing.

He knew that from the sinister smirk he wore,and from those dead piercing,freakishly colored eyes,that this person infront of him was a full on devil.Not the sweet little angel he once knew.But seeing him now ignited the feelings he worked so hard to forget and ignore.He wanted so bad to touch and kiss him.To beg for forgiveness and love him,but he knew better than doing that.

It was obvious that Lucifer was beyond mad.

"It feels good to be back."Lucifer leaned down and purred in Evan's ear making it twitch a bit.He twirled around and nodded to him,before making his way to Lui's side.

Evan knew what was implied from this sudden return.It was cold and hatred filled promise of a soon to be living hell on earth.The sadistic happy tone sent a freezing creepy chill through his spine.

Somehow,It felt good and warm as well.

His Adam apple bobbed as he gulped thickly,watching Lucifer swayed his hips to the back of the room.He watched him terrify a boy with a demonized glare and claim the seat next to his best friend.His hungry eyes glued on him,until his cute little bum flopped down the wooden seat and winked seductively to him.

"You didn't answer my question,Lucifer."He called in a demanding tone.He meant it to sound soft but it came out as a violent spiteful command."What are you really doing here?"

It annoyed him how the demon kept the same evil grin as he licked his lips teasingly,before taking his lower lip between his teeth.Something he was well aware that it's Evan's darkest desire.He clenched his jaw when Evan gave a satisfying whimper inaudible to human ears,and tried to keep a straight face stifling back a laughter.

"I am here to have fun,of course."He went on in a duh tone."...and live the life I deserve.I really missed the place and believe me,I am here to stay."  
Lucifer's eyes flipped to a dark crimson demonic red in a warning glare,before going back to their normal colors.The students gasped and looked uneasily at their teacher in a silent plea to do something.

 

That warning glare was the end to their conversation,as after a long uncomfortable silence,Evan went back as planned and started his lesson.

He couldn't keep full concentration.His eyes would always avert to Lucifer,who seemed immersed in some doodling on a white sheet.He liked how he would frown and erase gently what was done wrong.How he would stick the tip of his tongue out in a determined form to finish what he was doing.The curiosity got the best of Evan as he continued reading aloud a theory to the class.He stood by his desk and watched in amusement and fascination what Lucifer was doing.

Lucifer was well aware of the prying eyes watching him.He liked it that way,knowing that they were careful being around him.He even was amazed about how much the demonology studies have changed.It was obviously an attempt to correct what had gone wrong.Indicating the real role of demons in their pitiful lives.A pathetic attempt if you asked him.

He couldn't help but chuckle dryly at that.It was loud enough to hear since the uncomfortable eerie silence was back to the class.

"Something funny,Lucifer?"

He looked up and met those brown chocolate orbs he was once foolishly charmed by,and smirked.He didn't answer him,though.He went back and resumed his drawing with the finishing touches.

His pencil would change colors as he drew.A cool trick that Lui was so immersed in figuring out.

He heard Evan sigh aggravated and his smirk widened smelling the anger and frustration in the intense air.Although,the scent had another element which was arousal.It seemed that his rebellious act is turning on Evan.

He faked surprise when Evan's hand slammed against his desk,crumpling his drawing a bit.Lucifer nails morphed to claws,as he dragged one sharp claw on the back of Evan's hand.His eyes darkened when he saw the lustful gaze of Evan.Surprisingly,the sparks are still there even with how much hatred Lucifer is feeling,which made him frown upon.

His body reacted to the low grunt Evan let out of his dry lips,as the blood brimmed the clawed skin of his hand.He himself,could have moaned if he didn't control himself.But it was too late to stop his dominant craving body from changing to its right form.

The whole class gasped in fear.Although,some of them were eying him with lust and crave.The only one who seemed neutral was his buddy Lui.He was just glancing back and forth at him and Evan.He looked amazed,confused,and....happy?

It pleased Lucifer that his friend was happy,but this is not the way he wanted him to experience joy.He knew that his reaction toward Evan gave off some hope to his best friend.A hope that his human side would resurface,and he hated that.Regardless of what he promised him a long time ago,Lucifer would make sure all humanity taste his wrath.Yes,he won't kill any of them,but he would make sure that they'd end their lives on their own.

Evan cleared his throat and snapped Lucifer from his inner ranting.

"Lucifer,"Evan's voice sounded defeated.His breath shuddered as he shifted his body awkwardly.The devil himself felt aroused when he saw his prey sporting a boner.

He shook his head furiously and closed his eyes to control his desire.

"Pretty,isn't it?"Lucifer pulled his drawing from under his hand studying it.He heard his prize gulp loudly before humming in agreement.

"Lucifer,I am really so-"

"No,Evan.Just,no."Evan felt his face would melt under his glare."You don't get to apologize for something you did consciously to someone you promised to...love."He chuckled darkly and looked back at his drawing.It was a display of blue fire burning around an angel with blue eyes.The drawing looked realistic and resembled Lucifer's human form from two years back.

"Red is still your favorite color,right?"His dark wings expanded a bit,and Lui noticed what was different about them.It was a red spot that looked like a gush from a wound.A wound that Lui didn't witness but heard of.

Evan couldn't say anything as his eyes brimmed with tears.He knew what was coming next,but the reaction he got seconds ago gave him a bit of hope,that he could get the old Lucifer back.

"I could've healed this one,"He giggled creepily and met Evan's guilt filled eyes."I just thought it looked pretty and a great reminder to not trust anybody.Except for you,Lui."

The way those Red orbs showed love toward Lui,made Evan envious.He wished that he would just look at him the same way.Just once.

"Lucifer,"Evan choked as the hell beast glared at him making the air not reach his windpipe.

"What you teach now in your books,won't change a thing."He said through gritted teeth.His eyes averted to the scared kids as they embraced each other."You may have changed your theories,but so did I."

His voice darkened and he roared."It's time for demons to claim what was theirs in first place."

"Lucifer,"Called a frightened Lui.His shaky voice didn't reach the demon's ears

"I gave a full order to my demons to live as they please.This time,humans would finally witness what we truly are capable of."

"Lucifer..." Lui approached him carefully,but the devil was still feeding on the humans' fear.

"The balance that your teacher just spoke of will fall,since I ordered my demons not to feed on any rotten soul.We would just stand there and watch you perish,kill,and destroy yourselves."

He smirked evilly and sniffed the air releasing a pleased hum.The fear tasted better than blood.On the reminder of blood he looked at Evan who was frantically trying to breath.His small hand snaked around his neck and brought him close to his face."And I chose you,Evan.To be my favorite toy."

Without any warning,he sunk his fangs on his neck relishing something he would love to deny that he craved.The warm blood flood through his body as he moaned in pleasure.He bit deeper when he heard the screams and objects clattering as people left the class hurriedly.The fear and hunger was a great combination that he really enjoyed.

He felt the faint heart beats against his lips.But his two years hunger for Evan's blood,didn't let him stop.He felt Lui shaking his body and even punching his shoulder for him to stop.

"Stop,"A voice he hated that he missed made him halt.He unlatched his fangs from Evan's neck and watched him breathing heavily,trying so hard not to faint.

"Please,Jon."

"It's Lucifer,"He barked and watched everyone in the room flinch in fear.

He looked at Henry and felt his walls started to crumble down.He was the one who shot him and killed the last human bit of him.Yet,he heard his silent cries and despair pleas for forgiveness.He saw him standing infront of Jonathan,his mentor's grave sobbing uncontrollably and asking for guidance.Even now,he looked depressed and torn.He was giving off that fatherly vibe that Lucifer always admired.

He hated seeing him,as it brought out some painful memories.Memories of him giggling and laughing as he was being chased in the backyard by him.Images of him on top of his strong shoulders as they jumped in the pool.Of them fighting with fake swords and ending up with a tickle fight that always Henry seemed to win.

He let go of Evan and looked back at his friend,who seemed to always fight the fear he felt of him.

His form changed to his human side as Lui's brown eyes calmed him.He brushed his jacket and looked down at Evan who was rubbing his neck.He saw the fear and anger in his eyes,which satisfied the sadistic part of him,and saddened a small part of him that surfaced by seeing Henry.

He moved to the side and let Henry lift his son.He handed him to his men who took him out of the class,shooting a fearful glare at him.Once they left,Henry looked back at him.

"You shouldn't be here.You'll get yourself killed."

Lucifer snorted and arched his brow amazed."You're concerned about my well-being.Well,that's something you don't see everyday.I thought we established that I can't die...at least not by you."He mumbled the last part.

"You could still get hurt."Henry's eyes showed real worry.

Lucifer didn't let those emotions get to him.He composed himself and feigned shock as he gasped.

"You are really worried about me,father."

He could feel the warmth that spread through Henry's body when he said that word.It did surprise him how apart from Lui,Henry seemed to reach him and make him feel something he shouldn't feel at this moment.He thought of a sly and witty comeback.Something that would break Henry's heart,but was interrupted by Craig who stamped angrily into the room.

"You,"he snarled pointing his finger accusingly at Lucifer."You could've killed him."He tried to jump him,but Henry held him back.

"That was the plan,Craig."Lucifer shrugged and watched the latter fight against Henry's grip,trying to get to him.

"You asshole,"he spat and balled his hand."I would fucking kill you if you touch him again."

Lucifer didn't look fazed again as he replied."I would be concerned about myself if I were you.Someone is really pissed at you and out to get you."

He almost laugh when he saw the hope sneak to the blond guy's angry eyes.He stopped struggling as he asked expectantly.

"Tyler?!"

The amount of conflicted feeling the humans were feeling,almost made Lucifer barf.Demons were always straight forward.If they cared about you,they would let you know and be forever loyal to that feeling.Humans were different.They would love you but still betray you,then they would hate you and have hope to be again with you.

Human feelings were confusing.

Lucifer shook his head watching that hopeful glint die."It's a demon who likes Tyler and jealous for the interest that he had for you."

He emphasized the word 'had' just to make him feel the bitter feeling that Tyler experienced.

The blaring of Lucifer's phone cut through the silence that engulfed the room yet again,after Craig whimpered in sorrow.

"Coming,"came the short reply from Lucifer as he answered the phone.He turned and met the suspicious and confused gazes of the others in the room.

"I had a lot of fun today.Tell Evan for me,that I will be back for some more of that delicious blood."

Craig growled lowly like a fiery animal,which made Lucifer turn his attention to him.

"A piece of advice.Call for Tyler to help,before it's too late."

"He won't answer,"Craig spoke the bitter truth,as he tried several times to call the demon for the past years,but to no avail.

"And whose fault is that?"Lucifer remarked making Craig look down in shame.He glanced at Lui who gave him that puppy begging look and sighed heavily.

"There is a club that I own in downtown.It's called 'Guilty Pleasure'. Come by if you want to see him."

Henry smiled gently at the kind gesture of Lucifer,but it soon faded when he added knowingly."I am not doing you a favor,as much as I am helping a friend.If that envious demon got to you and killed you,I know it would hurt Tyler."He turned to leave and called before vanishing behind the door.

"Ask for Lucy when come to the club,and they will let you in."

Craig smiled gleefully at the chance he was given.He was determined to try and fix it this time.

Lui ran after his friend who seemed that he would skip the rest of the classes.He was surprised to see him approaching a bike and kiss someone on the lips.What was more surprising is that the stranger was no one but....Ohm!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Craig stood infront of the club that Lucifer apparently owned.There was a huge fuss about the place and its grand opening,that happened to be tonight.The club had a restaurant vibe to it,with a see-through glass that had a great view of the round red bar.

Spot lights around the place making it look like Hollywood nights.A red velvet carpet spread across the ground,giving it a sophisticated and elegant look.A long queue of really beautiful people waiting for a promised opening.They all looked excited,happy and eager for what would happen.

Valet service in some trendy suits,parking some of the most expensive cars Craig had ever seen.The large red wooden door was wide open,showing a host wearing a black suit with a grey vest.He looked so concentrating on the task in hand.Checking some papers and typing something on a laptop.

Craig who just stood there after a valet boy took his car keys,felt nervous with each step he took toward the gate.The people standing behind the red rope stared at him.Some looked confused for why he would get the privilege to get inside before them,and some looked at him in fear and slight of disgust.His priest instinct kicked in and felt the demonic aura emitting from some of them.

They were demons.Not like Craig didn't expect that.It was obvious that a club owned by Lucifer himself will attract the demons in the area,and even from outside the city.

Some girls who were standing in the front of the queue looked him up and down and stifled back a laughter.He was actually well dressed by his standards,just not quiet to theirs.They were all wearing some expensive couture,that showed how much wealthy the guest list of this club.

He felt self-conscious when a man joined the girls,cooing at how innocent he looked. He even blew him a kiss and winked,making him flush and prove their point about being pure.

He looked back at the large gate,ignoring the bunch who kept talking about him,and made eye contact with two buff guys that stood guard infront of it.They shared the same repulsed look that most of demons held,which proved their nature.

He gulped and his hands felt sweaty,as he squeezed his medallion hoping for some courage to face what behind that door.

What would he do when he will see me?Would he pull me into his big arms like he did during those few nights in hell?Would he reject me and push me away?

Craig grew more anxious and turned back to leave,then the image of how Evan looked when Lui told him that Lucifer had moved on.How hurt and broken he looked when he told him that he saw Lucifer share a kiss with Ohm.He stopped in place and stared at the carpeted ground.He didn't want to be in his friend's shoes.He didn't want to miss his chance,although he wasn't sure if he still had one.It was his time to chase for what he wanted and push back all those negative thoughts that seemed to discourage him.

It was time for him to get his man-demon back and show him how he matured,and that he now could understand the bigger picture.

It was time for him to get back his mate.

He turned back and stared with determination at the glaring guards.They both towered over him with a dangerous glint in their red flashing eyes.

"I am a friend of Lucy."

He stated and waited for them to move away but they didn't budge.They stared at him for couple of minutes before bursting into a fit of laughter.Their chests shook as their laughter rambled aloud in the blaring sound of music.One of them,actually started wheezing.Leaning on the door frame for support,trying to control his breathing.

What was so funny about what I said.Craig wondered and got a response when the other one composed himself and smirked at him.

"You.A friend of Lucifer.Please..."He patted his fellow friend's back and chuckled,shaking their heads in disbelief."Go back son to where you got from.Comeback when you wear big boys pants."

He mocked his last year trendy jeans,making the crowd that was near the door laugh at him and at his flushed face from embarrassment and anger.He glared back at the guards,his medallion digging through his palm from how tight his grip.

"I wouldn't act that way if I were you.Now go do your job and tell Lucifer that Craig is here."

The guys stood silent for a brief moment,then they started laughing again at his meaningless threat.They leaned on each other by how hard they were laughing.Craig's anger got more fueled and his glare intensified,but it seemed to only make them crack up some more.

"Please,"one of the guys wheezed unable to breath,which was confusing to Craig.Demons didn't need air to live.He knew that they were exaggerating about the whole laughing thing.It was something familiar he used to do at school with his peers.

"Oh,that was so funny.I haven't laughed like this in years."The other nodded in agreement and looked back at Craig.

"Listen priest junior.Go back to daddy before we make you the grand show of the night."

If it wasn't for the desire to see Tyler and make everything right,Craig would have left.It would be ridiculous to fight those two since he was alone,unarmed and untrained for quite so long.The absence of the demons for the past two years made some of the priests slack on their daily training.And he was one of them.

He made a move to push them and it seemed like it ticked something in that angry guard,who griped him from his jacket and shoved him away.Making him stumble to the ground and hit his head with the hard concrete.

"I warned you,boy.Now leave!"He barked.

Craig's head started spinning from how hard he hit his head.He felt like he dented the right side of it.The cackling echoed around him as he held his head.He hoped that it would stop the spinning world and the giddiness.

He felt the tears pool to his tired eyes.He never was in a similar situation.He was always the one to hurt,shove and bully the others.Now he felt how it did break the person who was being bullied.How much it did hurt mentally and physically.How it did feel to be the laughing stock of the crowd.How it wasn't okay to be ridiculed and made fun of 'cause he didn't live up to what the others expected.

For the first time,he really sympathized with the people he bullied.

He bit the inside of his cheek not to break infront of them.That something he knew used to fuel him more into hurting his victims.He used to love seeing them sobbing and crying for help.

Through his internal thinking,he didn't notice that the laughter had stopped abruptly,nor did he hear the low dangerous growl.Not until he looked up when his vision cleared and spotted the man that made his heart beat unevenly.The man who changed his narrow mindset and old-fashioned thinking.

The man that he missed the most.

Tyler had the guard who shoved him hanging up high with one strong grip.Craig's eyes trailed over that toned forearm defined by the pulled back sleeve.That exposed and inviting neck,trailing to his creamy chest.His handsome face that was refined by his firm jaw and those thin sexy lips.And not to forget,those breathtaking emerald irises.

Did he always looked this hot?

Even his growl and snarling made something stir inside Craig's.That familiar fire in the pit of his stomach came back and it was very welcomed.Craig licked his lips when Tyler sucked his lower lip in frustration for being stopped from beating the guy by that handsome host.

"Come on,"He stared at those leafy green eyes,then at the outstretched hand and took it hurriedly.The tingling in his palm when it made contact with that warm and big hand of his mate,made him let out a cute gasp.His action sparked something into his savior's eyes.

Tyler pulled him up and so close to his chest,that he could feel the long missed warmth.Craig wanted to just threw himself on him and hug him dearly,but something about the tone of Tyler's voice alerted him.

"Thanks,"he mumbled shyly and nervously.He locked his eyes with Tyler's and a cold chill ran through his body when he noticed how that slight spark he saw a moment ago,disappeared.How fierce and icily they looked.

He paled and held his head low when Tyler pried his hand away and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

That menacing glare and dangerous resonance in his voice,made him shiver in fear.He suddenly felt cold as he hugged himself,rubbing his arm in search for comfort.His heart ached knowing that Tyler didn't want to see him.He felt that slight of hope he had,pop and disappear.

"I...I c-came to.."He was unsure of what to say as the tears threatened to fall.The once sure of himself Craig got broken throughout these past two years.He hated how his lips quivered and how he sounded weak and fragile.Traits,he used to hurt people that have them.Now he was the one looking like some heart broken chick,who was unable to cope with the fact that her man had moved on.

"Just comeback from where you came from."Tyler said and walked away toward the club.He sounded calm and hesitant,which made Craig wondered if he wanted him to fight for them.To fight for a second chance.But hearing the people booing and laughing once Tyler disappeared inside,discouraged him.

He gathered whatever dignity he had left,and glared back at the demons infront of him.

"Whatever."he snapped and made a move to fetch the valet who took his car.He heard someone sigh and then he felt a hand snake around his arm,pulling him toward the inside.He looked at the friendly face of the host that broke the fight,and tried to yank his hand away.

"He's a fool,"The man said softly."Don't mind him.I know the idiot would regret it later."He smiled cheerfully,making Craig flash a weak one.

"I am Brian,by the way.Lucifer told me about you."

Craig smiled at the charming demon and nodded.

He smirked at the crowd who looked awestruck,and at the glaring guard as he strolled inside.

Craig thought the outside was remarkable,he was baffled when he once inside.He gaped at how beautiful and modern it looked.He had been to some of the most well-known clubs during the years,and this by far outranked them.

He had this strange idea that a club owned by the hell-beast will be themed in black and red.And he was right,but was stunned at how extreme Lucifer went.The floor looked like a hollow pit of fire that actually made Craig slightly feel his fear of heights.

The fire on the floor looked real,which made Craig wonder if it really was.The walls were painted red with some ancient symbols drawn in black.The whole setting of leather couches,made it look like a VIP area in most of the clubs.

The DJ stand was high up in the second floor on a big looking balcony,where a girl in pink braids winked at Craig and flashed her red eyes.Waitresses were wearing nothing but a leather bra and a very short skirt that left nothing to imagination.Two pointy cat ears on their styled hairs and a red lipstick glorifying their beauty.

He could see some dancers checking themselves on the other side,while brushing each others' black wings.The bartenders were no different.A girl in all black with a bored expression-the only one that looked normal to Craig- and two men with nothing but leather pants,that looked utterly uncomfortable.

The female bartender glared at him and arched a brow defiantly for staring at her too much.Making him look down,only to look back up when he felt nauseous by the hollow looking floor.

During his careful study of the place,he didn't notice that the handsome man had let go.He looked frantically for him and saw him talking to one of the bartenders.Nearby,was Tyler talking,more like arguing with someone.Tyler's body covered Craig's line of sight,as he eagerly wanted to know who he was conversing with.

He gasped audibly at seeing Lucifer,when Tyler moved a bit.He was a stunning patch of darkness in this hellish red club.Jet-black hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a side bangs that covered his left eye.He wasn't wearing much,at least on his upper body.Craig wasn't sure how to describe the arrangement of straps that crisscrossed his mouthwatering chest.

For the first time,Lucifer looked sexy in the eyes of Craig.Yet,he didn't steal his heart as Tyler did,but he had to admit that he was a looker.

Lucifer's chest looked smooth and golden.His nipples,framed by the black leather straps,were the color of milk chocolate.And to much to Craig's surprise,he had the classic six-pack.He looked more matured than before.Seeing him at school,Craig knew that he looked different,and now he had a first seat show of how much different he looked.

He looked like the S&M poster boy.Leather pants clung lovingly to his hips and legs,showing off powerful muscles.And other assets.

Ironically,the only thing that made him look innocent,were pointy red horns on his head.Craig pulled out his phone and typed a quick text to Evan.

He was sure that he would love to see this.

They seemed to be having a heated conversation,then Tyler pointed to Craig making the hell beast stared at him with a smirk.

Lucifer made his way toward him.And just now,Craig noticed the combat boots that made him look more bad-ass.

"I would apologize for what happened with my men,but I don't think you deserve one."He grinned wickedly and Craig couldn't do anything but nod.After all,he was right.He deserved what happened and more.He chased away the only guy that cared for him.

Lucifer leaned down with a sly smirk and whispered in his ear."Doesn't his ass look ravishing in those jeans.Look at how those women are going to eat him with their eyes."

Craig looked at Tyler who was instructing something to the waitresses.He never thought that he would find another man's ass so enticing.How firm it looked in those jeans,making him want to grab it.Craig's eyes moved to the women surrounding him and he frowned.They were all looking at him seductively.Some even had the audacity to touch his arms and his chest,giggling at whatever he was saying.He was smiling as well and letting them touch him.

Craig felt it.The fire of jealousy surge through as he huffed angrily and walked toward them with a motive.He heard Lucifer crack a laugh and he didn't care.That man was his,and his alone to touch.

"We need to talk." He said sternly and pulled him to a set of couches in the corner.Tyler didn't protest which made him knew that he wanted this.

"Talk about what."Tyler said with a sigh as he flopped down on the leather couch.

Craig,who made sure to sit closer to him,bit his lip nervously before meeting his eyes.

"I am sorry,"He whispered and sucked his lip to hide a gasp at how weak he sounded.

"You what?"Asked Tyler and kept his glare on him.Craig knew that he heard him and that he was teasing.

"You heard me."He grumbled blushing.

He looked interested at the bar waiting for what the demon would say.He didn't expect to be pulled in a swift move to his lap.He stared with wide eyes at the grinning demon and couldn't help but smile at how sparkling his eyes looked.

"It took you two years to say it."

The demon remarked and Craig's brows furrowed to form a scowl.

"I looked for you,for the past unbearable two years."

"You did!"Tyler had a bright smile on his face,making Craig groan in discomfort that he started feeling in his lower region.He just nodded focused on keeping his inner beast tamed.

"You should've called my name,I would've appeared."

Tyler had a sly smirk as he pushed him against his chest,making Craig's growing bulge ground against his chest.His cheek's flashed crimson red when he moaned.

"I-I called your name." He stuttered and stifled back a moan when Tyler moved his hips again."You didn't show."He breathed.Aware of the blush that creeped till the back of his neck.

"You should've called for my real name." Craig stared at him with hooded eyes as the pleasure started to flood in."It's wildcat.That's what I would want you to scream in bed."His voice laced with lust as a gleeful smile graced his lips.

They started to lean toward each other.Craig's eyes glued on his lips,licking his own in crave and hunger.They had just brushed their lips,when Lucifer yelled that the show is about to start.

They both looked at him with a deadly glare and he just wickedly grinned,before laughing a bubbly creepy laughter.

"The doors to 'Guilty Pleasure' are officially opened."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Evan stared at Craig's text for the umpteenth time.He was tempted to go see what's the whole buzz was about.Craig said in his text,that it would be worth it to come and see Lucifer right now.And to be honest,he wasn't sure if he should go.

Seeing him in a different environment could go wrongly for both of them.Yes,he was intrigued by how demonic he looked-as Craig described him in the text,but he knew better than to get closer to him again.Lucifer made it clear that he wanted him dead,and seeing him hurt.It did hurt and confused him a lot.

He bit his lip again,staring at the tempting text.It wouldn't hurt if he took a quick peek without being noticed,he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm,"Ashley hummed.They were watching TV in the living room together.A show that didn't interest Evan as much as the thought of seeing Lucifer did."What was that,honey?"

Her eyes were still glued on the screen,as she slurped the melted ice-cream.

"I am heading out."Came his brief answer and he didn't have to look at her to see the confusion.He left the room before she could protest,and jogged upstairs to change.

He stood infront of his closet thinking of what to wear.Just in case if he ran to Lucifer,he wanted to look good and hard to resist.If there was a chance to get him back,Evan was there to take it.He kept checking different shirts infront the full length mirror,and he heard Ashley's soft footsteps coming closer to their bedroom.

"Where are you going? I thought you're still dizzy from blood loss."She said as soon as she walked inside the room.Her emerald eyes bore into his soul with a suspicious and sad look.She looked disappointed with her sad puppy eyes and her poking lip.

He told her that he wouldn't get out of the house anytime soon.After what happened with Lucifer he was excused for the day,and he promised her that they would spend a lazy day together.She even called sick to be with him,and here he was planning to go see the one that stole his heart.

He couldn't meet her eyes anymore as he spoke a lie.It wasn't completely a lie,but more like half of the truth,about the reason why he was going out.

"I am meeting Craig to discuss what we would do about...the recent development."

He didn't want to mention Lucifer,since Ashley seemed off the whole day,after hearing about his return.

She hummed,still looking unconvinced."Couldn't you meet up tomorrow?"She snaked her arms around him and rested her chin on his chest.Eyeing with that familiar sensual glint,and biting her lip seductively."We could have a little bit of fun that would sure get your mind off what happened."

That was another thing about Ashley.Whenever she felt insecure about their relationship,she would resolve to sex.It was good,Evan admitted to himself,but now it would be tasteless.His body was craving it but not from her.

"Some hot,steamy and hard sex."She purred and frowned when she didn't get the expected reaction.She eyed him with knitted brows and smirked undefeated,as she palmed him through his pants.Yet,is didn't work in turning him on.

He knew it won't work.Nothing could take his mind from how hot Lucifer looked today.How much of a bad and naughty boy he was.So much,that Evan wished he could bend him over on his desk and have his way with him.

He smiled meekly and untangled himself from her grip.Frustration was clear in her expression.

"Not now,Ashley.I need to sort this out,today."

She nodded and looked down.He did feel bad about pushing her away,but she was quiet aware of what she got herself into.She knew about Jon and how much he meant to him.She knew that he wouldn't help it if he saw him,and that there was an undeniable pull that would always drawn him to the spawn.

"You're going to see him,right?"

She asked after a brief silence.Her voice laced with conviction as well did her eyes.Evan couldn't lie at her face,when he glared at those dull and hurt green orbs.He didn't answer,though.His jaw tensed when she gave a curt nod and a sad smile,leaving the room.

He sat on his bed with his face in his hands.He didn't know what he was doing.He first lost someone who wanted nothing but acceptance from.Someone who loved him purely and unconditionally.Now he was toying with the woman who accepted him even though his heart didn't belong to her and screamed for another man.He could see the fire of love in those eyes die away,every time she expressed her love with no favorable response from him.It was enough that he was cheating on her in his mind,now he was planning to go see the beast.Knowing that he wouldn't hold himself,and would probably do something that a marriage bond couldn't withheld.

The idea of filing for divorce bothered him the whole day.After he got back from the hospital,it was all he could think about.He wanted Lucifer so badly that he wanted to get rid of her.He couldn't believe how much of a low life of a lover he was.He did it to Lucifer,now he was going to do it to her.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.He felt confused,guilty,and...horny?

Just recalling those fiery eyes,had his body burned up with a certain erotic heat.Even when he woke up at the hospital and was told what Lucifer did and said,it didn't stop him from imagining those lips wrapped around him.Of him pleasuring and fulfilling his rewinding fantasies.

He wanted him so bad to some scary extents.

He stood up with determination and put on his Gucci shiny black shoes.He needed to end it,once and for all.He didn't love her,and it was unfair to keep leading her on like this.He knew what he wanted and he would get him.He would make Lucifer love him again.Even if it took all of him,he would have him.

She was back seated in her spot.Eyes aimlessly staring at the screen with hint of sorrow and agony tears,that were threatening to fall.He didn't have it in him to talk to her at this moment,so he left.Closing the front door,he heard a faint sob coming from her and it did hurt

I am such a jerk.

He stood infront of the wooden gate and stared at the neon sign that ironically stated what he wanted right now.Two guards were smoking cigarettes and chatting by the door.Few people were by the door absorbed in their own conversation.They stopped talking when he walked to the guards,and they all shot hateful glares at him.He did the same,once he felt who they were,and they did flinch from how menacing and defiant it was.

One of the guards stared at him with realization and opened the door for him.He was welcomed with blaring music,and the smell of alcohol,weed,and sex.People were grinding against each other in the dancing floor.Some were relaxing in some comfy looking couches,and some were drinking their lives out at the bar.His eyes scanned as they could through the dim lighted club.He wished to see at least Craig,and he would for sure tell him where Lucifer was.

His feet took him to the far corner of the club,where two elevator were.A blue one with the word Ice flickering on top of it,and a red one with Fire burned and engraved across of it.His brow arched in temptation to see where they would take him.One of the elevator's dinged and a couple of guys walked out.They had that afterglow of sex on them,and it made him sting with jealousy at how lovingly they looked at each other.He licked his lips thinking of what kind of kinks were behind those elevators,and wondered if would he ever try some with Lucifer.

"Fire is for those who wanted to experience their wildest fantasies and hidden kinks.It's mostly for the S&M exercisers.And Ice is for something pure and innocent.Pretty much making love for the act of love and not just to fulfill sexual desires...I wouldn't recommended the Ice room to you,though.Since you're no longer,you know...a virgin."

Evan was gawking at the sex god infront of him.His eyes raped every inch of him,and still couldn't get enough.He eyes his body fully from head to toe.His eyes stopped at those semi-erected nipples and those tormenting lips,and he felt himself drool at the sight.Lucifer looked perfect in black,and the straps were an erotic favorable touch.

Craig was right.Lucifer looked hell of a sexy man,and it made his pants tighten even more than before.

Lucifer's brow quirked and he smirked at him."What are you looking at?"

He deliberately brushed his hand on his naked chest and Evan's eyes followed the movement.His hands burned to touch him,and couldn't help but growl when a pair of manly arms wrapped around Lucifer's waist.

"I have been looking for you,love."

It was that son of the shaman that Evan now hated so much.He glared at him and the other stared at him with a knowing look.His eyes defied him silently to do something,and that what Evan did.

He pulled Lucifer away and his lips formed an angry frown."Keep your hands off from what's not yours!"

"And he's supposed to be yours?"Ohm sneered.

He squeezed Lucifer's hand and fought his insecurities about him not being his.

"He is,"He went on and felt Lucifer's body tense.He could see from the corner of his eyes that he wanted to protest so he added."He is my baby brother,and I know what's best of him."

A dry chuckle escaped from those taunting lip,and Evan braced himself for some heart burn that never came.Instead Lucifer placed his other free hand on Ohm's shoulder and smiled.

"Why don't you go have a drink,I'll follow you in a bit."

Hesitantly,Ohm nodded shooting a deadly glare at Evan and disappeared through the drunk crowd.

"Lucifer,I-"

"Your brother,eh?!"He had that sexy smirk that made something stir inside Evan's stomach.He wanted so bad to claim those lips,that body...all of him.

His eyes watched how Lucifer sucked his lower lip,and got it trapped between his white pearly teeth.He couldn't stop his hand as it brushed those lips,touching that soft texture of a skin,slowly and sensually until it was freed.He noticed how Lucifer's breath hitched by the unexpected move from him,and it gave him a little bit of hope.

He found himself leaning down and Lucifer wasn't moving away.With the new found confident,he pushed him gently against the wall and stared at those widened blueish eyes.His breathing quickened at the idea of finally sharing a kiss,but a firm hand stopped him.

Lucifer had that icily cold look plastered on his face.His fangs were full in display as he hissed.

"I think you forgot your place,brother.You don't ever touch me this way again,or I will have your head in display."

He shoved him away,stabbing his heart with that rejection.

"Don't you ever forget,Evan.You are my toy,not the other way around.And I just need you now for your blood."

He made a move to leave,but Evan caught his hand staring at the ground with a hurtful gaze.

"What do you want-"

Evan cut him off,by pushing him back against the wall and crashing his lips on his cold ones.Lucifer didn't respond but he didn't care.He wanted to feel them.To taste that sweet strawberry delight.To claim them and feel them against his own,even if it was for just one last time.He opened his eyes to meet the angry and slightly lustful eyes of Lucifer.

He knew that he still loved him back by that reddish glow in his eyes,and couldn't stop himself for deepening the kiss.He gripped his neck softly and claimed those lips hungrily.Relishing something he missed its taste for quite so long.Their lips moved in sync,and just then Evan realized that Lucifer was kissing him back.He peeked a bit to see his eyes were half-lidded and dazed.He knew he had him,when he pressed his body on his burning one,and ground their growing erections together.He heard Lucifer grunt in his mouth from the friction,and it made him smile.

He pulled away breathless and stared at him with so much hope and determination.

"I want you,Lucifer.I want you back,and I won't give up until I 'll have you back...Now that I had a taste of you,I want stop until I'll have the whole of you,and I promise you that I will."He muttered sternly and with confidence.He left the club,leaving Lucifer behind with a dumbfound look.

I will definitely win him back.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Craig stared in confusion at Tyler as he dragged him toward the other end of the club.Shoving drunk people out of the way,and getting some nasty looks from some.It was obvious that they were glaring at him for being with a well-known demon.Being a well hated hunter.The one who was involved in Lucifer's human side's death,would get you those kind of hateful glares.

Craig kept his head down and let Tyler drag him to wherever he was heading.They stopped by two glowing elevators,and Tyler looked back at him with a sexy smirk.

"There is something that I want to show you."

He called for the elevator that had the word Ice above it and grinned wickedly.Craig furrowed his brows confused and slightly curious to know where both doors would lead.He had a glimpse of an idea of what to expect from such suggestive words,but still,he wanted to see with his own eyes what was there.The elevator with the word Fire dinged and a man followed with a weary tiny girl walked out.He winked flashing his red eyes at Craig and pulled the girl by his side.A dark blush was formed on her porcelain cheeks.

Her feet wobbled a bit and the demon supported her.Craig's eyes trained on them until they walked toward the front door.He looked back at the elevator and tilted his head more confused.He wanted to ask Tyler but he was talking to some demon in hush tone.

Two couples stood by his side.The big guy had his hair dyed in pink with his big hand wrapped around a green eyed scrawny guy with green dyed hair.They looked at each other lovingly,and the small one kept biting his lip seductively.Craig's breath hitched when he saw them growing closer to each other.Their lips inches apart,daring one of them to make a contact.Their kissed and it looked soft,loving and passionate to Craig.He couldn't help but smile when the bigger guy smirked against the lips of the other...It was so adorable.

The fire elevator opened since it was already called to this floor,and both guys walked in immersed in some heated up make out session.The last thing Craig saw and had his eyes bulged out from their sockets,was the pink hair man tearing the clothes off the little guy.

He felt himself heat up when he figured out what was beyond the elevator door.His body though,was extremely excited and heating up in a secretive crave.He wasn't sure if he'd like his first time with a man to be in a place like this.Somehow,it felt like a one night stand that they were heading for,and it unsettled him.

Being with Tyler was meant to be surreal,slow paced,and most importantly...private.

His hip tingled when Tyler's hand relaxed perfectly on it,pulling him by his side.He blushed deeply when he saw the affection in those emerald eyes.The intensity of love radiating from them made his heart swell and erased all his dispirited thoughts.

He restored fate in those leafy green eyes,knowing that Tyler would do the best thing for both of them.He knew that he would want it to be special between them.More like,he hoped Tyler did.

The blue elevator dinged and Tyler pulled him inside.He must have felt his little discomfort as he whispered huskily in his ears.

"Something's wrong,Craig?"

Craig gulped when it needed only that hot breath against his soft skin to turn him on.He shifted a little bit in place and nodded.Not finding it in his gut to lock eyes with him.He was really flustered,like some Japanese school girl.

He faintly gasped when he felt Tyler's warm big hand under his chin,which made him look up to meet the smug look on his face.

"Is Craig shy all of sudden?"He teased.

Craig huffed and swatted his hand away.Of course blushing madly when Tyler laughed aloud at his scarlet red face and pouty lips.He glared at the closed door of the elevator and yelped when he was pushed to the side.Tyler was in his face wearing that enticing smirk.

He felt so vulnerable and fragile infront of that well-built body and broad shoulders.Tyler had his hand near his head with his face so close to his own.His lips looked so soft and pink in Craig's eyes.He licked his own when he saw them slightly parted.They looked so inviting,begging to be caressed and devoured.

His stunned eyes narrowed in a lustful gaze,and kept leaning forward aiming toward them.He felt himself frown whenever he grew closer and those taunting lips got farther away again.It hit him when he saw the grin that graced them and grumbled annoyed.

Tyler was in a full on laughter when the elevator stopped,and Craig would've blushed even redder than possible,if it wasn't for what his eyes met what was behind the door.

It was a large space of a clear sky with fluffy clouds.Something that looked certainly unreal.There was just an empty space of a heavenly blue sky.

He glanced back at Tyler who was watching him with a happy grin,and looked back with agape mouth at the place.His frown deepened when Tyler caught his hand and pulled him toward the outside.Thick clouds formed under his feet with each step he took until a spiral stairway started to form.

He awed as the misty railing of the stairs started to grow flowering vines beautifying it,making it more breathtaking.Craig giggled and couldn't believe that he did.It sounded a little bit girly but he didn't care.He felt like he was in a dreamland,and even his mind conceded with the idea.

"Beautiful,isn't it?"

Tyler's voice made him jump a bit and he nodded still clouded by what he was seeing.With each steps they took,the cloud made stairs would disappear behind them.It unnerved Craig a little bit and relaxed when Tyler assured him as usual.

"Don't pay no mind to that.I only requested it to vanish so we're not disturbed."

Well,It wasn't as reassuring but it did calm him a bit.Who wouldn't calm down while being with a hunk like Tyler.Staring at those protective bright eyes and those manly toned arms.

He was gawking and didn't notice that they stopped infront of an archway,to what it looked like a miracle garden.Large trees with flowering ferns.Colorful flowers that looked from out of this earth.Big butterflies and small blue chirping birds.

It looked tremendous.

The grin was still on Tyler's face as he carried him bridal style.Craig of course shrieked in the most womanly voice he could master and glared at Tyler demanding to put him down.

Tyler planted a wet kiss on the tip of his nose making him blush madly again.They stopped by a door that if Craig could describe it,he would say that it looked like a colorful black hole.

They whirled in and if it wasn't for the fact that Tyler was carrying him,he would've fainted and fell to the ground.With eyes glazed with tears and trembling lips,Craig stared at the woman who gave birth to him.His mother had tears of happiness in her eyes and a joyful grin that just now Craig knew he missed the most.

"How?"Musing Craig asked Tyler.Not taking off his eyes from his mother."Is this an illusion?If so,this is a cruel one."He muttered a bit harshly and glared at the green eyed demon.

She was very important in his life,and was the only one-well,besides Tyler now,that could get to his sensitive and good side.He bullied,hurt and beat kids because of her loss.He hated everyone that had a mother who loved and cared for them,and the great example of his torture was Lui.

Tyler shook his head with s faint smile and explained."I asked Lucifer for a favor,in which he had to pull a lot of strings to get.I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me,let along trust me.But I knew that you'd trust her to protect you."

"Craig,"His mother stammered and he noticed how her natural brown eyes shimmered with golden flecks.

"Y-you're a demon?"

He was unsure of what his mother was,and it was obvious that she shouldn't be alive after being murdered by a demon.Her soul wouldn't remained here on earth and should've moved on to the holy land.He knew that his father would be devastated to hear that his wife had turned to a demon.His father was still pissed upon the fact that he was mated to one.

"No honey,I am not."His mother smiled cheerfully."I am a guardian angel.Assigned by Lucifer to protect you from a vindictive demon."

He looked back at Tyler,silently demanding explanation.From what he learned from Lucifer that it was a demon who was jealous of Tyler's interest in him.

He observed how Tyler clenched his jaw in clear anger and his emerald eyes darkened dangerously.

"She was kind of my play toy before I found you."He rubbed the back of his head nervously,eying him carefully.Craig could see that he was being hesitant about what he was saying.It wasn't like any relation that Tyler had in the past would matter to Craig.He just hated the term play toy and wondered if he was considered the same.

"I want let her harm you in anyway."Tyler said and held his hand twining their fingers.Craig smiled at their hands and looked up at his mother to see her reaction.He wasn't sure if she would be repulsed with the fact of being with a man,and a demon at that.He was surprised when he saw that joyful grin.Her face brightened and her eyes teared up in clear joy.He released a hefty breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I can handle demons,so you know."He reminded Tyler,puffing his chest with so much pride infront of his mother.

His mother smiled and reached over pulling him to a loving hug."I missed you,honey.I missed you so much,and when Lucifer came to get me back from heaven,I couldn't pass the opportunity of seeing you again."

"How could Lucifer get to you?I mean,isn't he and the lord in some...you know,biblical conflict?"

Tyler chuckled and his mother giggled hiding her grin with her hand.

"No,darling.That was what I thought at first as well.But being there and seeing stuff made me realize how much of a fool I was.How much your father and his mentor are wrong."

She looked back at Tyler who nodded then she met Craig's confused eyes."Lucifer is loved by god.It's all part of the great plan to put faith in our hearts.Both of them have a great role in sustaining order.Lucifer is a part of him,and that is why the lord support and love him...Well,most of the time,because now he is pissed at him."

"He is?!"Tyler questioned."Is it because he brought you here?"

The angelic woman shook her head in disaccord."Lucifer is ironically acting bad.He was supposed to keep the order and continue taking the souls of those who are rotted.But now,he refused to finish his duties and dooming humans to an early demise."

Craig looked at both them,the frown still on his face.Henry told them what was Lucifer's real role after he spoke to Lui,but he never thought so much into it.Lui did say that Evan was the key,but now,he wasn't that sure.He did look different.

He tuned back in when he heard his mother say his father's name.He hummed as a way of demanding explanation,and both of them looked away not meeting his eyes.

"What?"He made both of them jump at how high pitched his voice was.

"Your dad,"His mother choked out."Luke has him."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Lucifer took a seat by the bar,right next to Ohm.He had a deep frown from what just happened with Evan and what he promised him.He hated how he could easily slip through the cracks of the wall he spent two years in building.Lucifer could feel his human side glowing through the darkness within him,and it frightened him.

"What's wrong,Lucy?"

He looked at those hazel eyes that belonged to his favorite human toy and sighed.He thought he was ready to comeback to the surface but Evan proved him wrong.But who would be in his right mind after being kissed with that kind of passion and sensuality.Lucifer felt the moment his human side began to awaken when those lips moved perfectly against his own.The sparks,the tingles and the warmth were all there and it unnerved him.

He shook his head when he saw that he had yet to reply to Ohm.He waved for Jess to pour him a drink and she did.A warm glass of chocolate milk like he always loved it.Ohm pushed back his martini glass and shot him a lazy smile.

"How about I do something to cheer you up."

Lucifer eyed him warily,and could tell what he meant by how his eyes darkened.Since he got back to the upper land,Ohm was being pushy and fast when it came to their sudden relationship.He wanted to go all the way and Lucifer wasn't feeling it.Kisses and hugs he could offer but something as big as sex,that he wasn't ready for.He was once ready but now,not so sure.

He just ignored him like he always did.He chucked the rest of his warm drink,licking the sweet liquid and humming in content.His crystals eyes darted toward the elevators when his ears picked up Craig and Tyler's voices.They were arguing and shouting at each other while making their way toward him.It was all clear to him when he heard the name of his best friend Luke and Eric.He chuckled faintly and planted a smile on his face to hide his own dismay,before turning fully to face Craig's wrath.

"You!"He shouted over the blaring music."Where is my father?!...I swear to god if Luke hurt him,I will kill you and him!"He threatened and with the mention of the lord's name,the music abruptly stopped.Demons and humans looked at them,perking their ears to listen and feed their curiosity.

Lucifer nodded to Sky to resume the music and she did.He looked back at the brown eyes that were brightened in fury,and smirked knowing what Luke was planning to do with that uptight priest.

"Don't you worry about your father,priest."His calmness made the young priest's nostrils flare as he barred his teeth.

"How I am not supposed to be worried about this?Huh?!...He fucking have my father,Lucifer!He hates him and probably hurting him in some sadistic ways."

"That,"Lucifer went on with a sly grin."I can confirm.Luke is the most sadistic demon I have ever known."He stared in amazement at Craig who flailed in Tyler's arms trying to get to him.

"Is this fun for you?...you fucking evil shit?!"Lucifer laughed a bubbly creepy laughter at the terrible way Craig chose to offend him with.He half listened to him throw a cussing fit at him and it only made him laugh harder.

"...and I was starting to feel bad for you.Thinking of helping you to get back with Evan."

Lucifer choked on his laughter at the mention of his prey's name.He turned to full seriousness and glared at Craig.

"Your father won't be harmed."He muttered solemnly,watching him relax a bit,then he added in clear vengeance."But he will be taught a needed life lesson."

Craig looked at him with big puppy eyes,his anger and confidence deflating."What do you mean?"He stammered in bewilderment and Lucifer coldly shrugged.

His eyes caught how Tyler placed his big hand around the small priest's waist,and a tingling feeling filled his heart releasing a pang.It made him frown knowing that he started to feel again,and it angered him even more.

He fought the frown and smirked faintly,to hide his defeat.Yet his voice failed him when it came out soft.

"Luke won't hurt him,I promise."

Craig opened his mouth to object but Tyler shut him up sternly.

"Lucifer's promise is not to take lightly.He gave you a word and you have to trust him."

Lucifer's heart gave in another thud,when he saw how Craig's expression soften and his body relax listening to his mate.How they looked at each other with clear love,trust and passion.He hated how he was feeling again,and his body started burning from the flame within him.

He felt his eyes changing and Tyler confirmed it when he frowned.He was glad that he was the only one that saw him lose control,and he blinked his eyes back before anyone else could notice.He brushed Tyler off when he arched his brow in question and looked back at Craig.

"Please make sure he doesn't hurt him."He heard him plead and he nodded with a smile."About my mother,I...umm...thanks."

Being thanked for doing something good wasn't planned.He did it to help his demon,who was troubled thinking of a way in protecting his mate.Lucifer didn't think about the fact of Craig seeing his dead mother alive and well.The joy and gratitude that overwhelmed his eyes when he thanked him,did took him off guard.

"S-sure,"He stuttered and could tell there was more that Craig wanted to say.His eyebrows quirked in silent question,eying the young priest intensely.Craig looked hesitant all of sudden and glanced at Tyler who nodded with a warm smile,before meeting his questioning eyes.

"My mother...Tyler told me that she will always be by my side but I won't be able to see her,only in this place."Lucifer nodded for him to ask away instead of stating the obvious."Can't you do something so that I can see her?...I mean,it would be great if-"

"She refused to comeback as a demon,Craig.That way she would've been around you like Tyler here."He pointed at his first in command,and his eyes stung when he saw his hand tightened around the pleading priest's waist soothingly.He looked back at Craig trying so hard to hide his apparent jealousy."She chose to comeback as a guardian angel,and they aren't aloud to be seen in the human world."He watched his face fell and felt the need to console him for some reason,so he added."But you can always come here to see her and talk to her."

His eyebrows furrowed for sounding soft and caring.He didn't know what was wrong with him all of sudden.He felt the need to leave the place.To go some place to clear his mind and focus.

"I am tired right now.I think I will go home and rest...alone."He directed the last word to a much disappointed Ohm."Tomorrow is gonna be a big day at school." He reasoned,knowing that he was telling the truth.Evan made it clear that he was going to try something,while he wanted to be the one toying not being toyed.

He met Craig's still uncertain glare and grinned."I will talk to Luke and get him to bring back your father.That,if he wanted to go back."He mumbled the last part under his breath making Craig's frown deepened.His eyes locked with worrying Tyler and he gave him his famous masking grin,but he still looked concerned.

He gave a lazy wave,winking at Brain who understood his demand of wrapping everything up.It was already late and seemed like some stragglers felt at home in his club.

He needed to go to his place which by 'accident' was conveniently close to his feeding source.Tasting Evan's blood made it difficult for him to enjoy other blood.He tried Ohm's after what happened today,which he used to find enticing and alluring,and wasn't surprised when it tasted blunt and plain.

He teleported from there to his place.He was in his bedroom and couldn't resist the urge of taking a quick glance at his seductive neighbor.The only lights on were those of downstairs at Evan's house.He wondered if he was home yet and what was he doing at this moment.

Curiosity and slight of jealousy got the best of him.A feeling he refused to acknowledge as he cloaked himself into Evan's living room.He found Evan sitting next to a broken Ashley,on a familiar setting he once had when he was younger.Her beautiful face was all flustered and her eyes looked puffy and red,brimmed with tears.

She sniffed and tried to sound collected,but the dark aura was all radiating from her.

"The talk."Evan said as a confirmation to a question she probably asked.

Nodding,she mumbled sternly."I want us to have kids."Both Evan and Lucifer almost choked on their saliva.Lucifer felt his eyes widened and tried to ignore that twinge in his heart,as he stared at Evan waiting for his answer.

Fire tingled inside him as he watched his prey failing to form words.He looked as stupefied as he was,and it somehow relieved him.Realizing this,he frowned at the unwanted feelings and glared at both silent individuals,who still didn't feel his presence.

"K-kids?!"Evan finally was able to stutter in a high pitched tone,as his voice cracked.

Nervousness was clear on Ashley's expression as she nodded.She hesitantly reached over to grab his hand,which to Lucifer's surprise,Evan pulled it away like her touch burned his skin.Her head was down and new tears dropped down from those emerald irises.

"What got in you all of sudden?You can't just come up with this big decision-"Evan cut himself off with a calculating look."It's because of him,isn't it?"

Her hands were back in her lap,chewing on her lip.She denied by shaking her head,looking away from his intense glare.

"It's about Lucifer,Ash.Don't deny it."

"It's always about him."She sneered,her eyes glowing with envy."He had just got back and you already changed,"She cut herself off looking away.Lucifer's plump lips puckered in an angry frown for blaming him.

"I wasn't fully yours in first place."Evan reminded her in a firm tone,making her head snap in his direction revealing her tears smeared cheeks.

"I am sorry,"Evan apologized and her hurt felt familiar to Lucifer."I do love you,Ashley.I really do-"

"But,I am not him."She said with a sad grin and a knowing look.Cutting him off from saying something she seemed to already know.Lucifer felt his breathing quicken and his palms started to feel clammy.His heart gave in some loud thuds with each second of Evan's silence.He did register his eagerness and hopefulness when he heaved a satisfied sigh,as Evan nodded.

"I love him Ashley.More than I could ever love anyone."Lucifer's eyes were bulging out in disbelief,and he could feel the light blasting inside of him.He watched how Evan smiled gleefully and looked dreamily at nowhere.Somehow those chocolate brown eyes were locked with his cold ones,fueling the fire that was faint inside his heart.For a moment,Lucifer believed that he must be visible to him and could feel himself blush.

He cursed himself and Evan for making him feel this way.He was blushing!He was feeling again.Something he worked so hard to get rid of and was awakened by a simple kiss.A kiss,that deep down he wanted to repeat again.

He felt himself relax when Evan's eyes left his,yet,feeling cold without them watching him.

"Since I was younger,I felt this way but was vigorously denying it.I used to dwell in his energy,recognize his scent,and admire his good essence."Lucifer's face brightened and his heart began racing at some crazy speed.The light vanquishing the darkness with every word his prey uttered."I used to watch him sleep sometimes,and would convince myself that I was watching him in fear of him hurting my family.While secretly,I was relishing myself in his beauty and cooing at how innocent and angelic he looked."

Lucifer lost control and could tell that he was in his true form.Listening to his prey speaking with so much affection,unhinged his mind into losing his full control.Luckily,he was still cloaked from their eyes.

Evan's smile fell when he looked back at his whimpering wife.Lucifer could feel his guilt and remorse.

"Seeing him after all this time,made me realize how much I was fooling myself and dragging you with me,Ash."He went on with a hefty sigh.He dragged his hand through his hair making his muscles bulge.Lucifer felt himself drool at the sight.

'It's just hunger.'He tried to persuade himself but deep inside,he knew that his human side was getting empowered by all these sudden and uncertain emotions he was experiencing.Soon enough,it would make an appearance,unmasking the act he put on and crumbling the wall he built.

"So,what does this mean for us?"Ashley said calmly,catching both Lucifer and Evan's attention.His prey's face was emotionless as he stared back at her.His thin lips were pursed into a thin line,boring his eyes into her own.He sat there silent and Lucifer was hoping one of them to break the shivering cold quietude.Then Ashley did,staring intensely at Evan.

"I can't blame you for this,knowing that you loved him when you married me.B-but,I don't think it's fair.I-I was the reason why you survived...He left you,Evan.He neglected you while you were in pain from rejection."Desperation laced her tone and tears fell from her eyes furiously."Who was there for you when you writhed in pain?huh?!...I know that you love him,Evan,but does he love you back?"Her hands were balled into fists in clear anger while Evan held his head down in shame.

"He is the devil."She said more calmly now,as she wiped the tears composing herself."You swore to kill him,yet you fell in love with him.Not to forget the fact that he is your brother.Blood or not,it is still wrong."She looked disgusted,sad and hurt.Lucifer found himself blaming himself for her pain.She was happy with Evan,and would've been a happy couple if he didn't exist.If Evan wasn't chosen as his prey and he wasn't brought to his house as his foster brother.

He blamed himself for returning back again and claiming to be here for the life he always wanted,while deep down he knew that he returned to see him.To feed on that look on his prey's face when he would see him.To feel proud of being the reason that Evan's heart beat unevenly.

It was greed,jealousy,and love what brought him back,and for the first time Lucifer did admit it.

If he didn't get back here,Ashley would be happy now with Evan.He probably would've moved on and lived together with a family that his wife could give him.He was the reason for her pain then and now.He took away her man.The boy she fell in love with,like he did.The one she built an imaginary future with,like he did.Yet,Lucifer knew that her love and his were different.She might have loved Evan with all her heart,but Lucifer couldn't live without him,literally.He needed him and wanted him,while she only felt that she had to have him.

Lucifer could've died without being near him.He would've fell into a deep slumber and not to be awaken from,for loosing that bond.Evan was his lifeline,and him breaking his heart already killed his soft side...his human side.Yet,Lucifer wouldn't be able to survive without him.He had a choice of turning fully against humanity by becoming the ruthless devil he was supposed to be-This way he would saved himself from dying by the rejection,or he could stop the biblical system and defy the holly spirit by leaving humans slowly killing themselves,while he of course,feed on his favorite prey.

Lucifer couldn't choose the first choice for that damn promise he made to Lui,and Luke refused to see him rot in hell,so he was kind of forced to choose the second one.And now,a lot of beings are after him.

He tuned back in when he heard a sob.Ashley was standing up with both her hands over her mouth.She stared in shock at Evan who had his face slightly turned to the side,with a clear hand print on his tanned cheek.

He wasn't sure what went on while he was inwardly ranting.But whatever Evan said obviously angered her as she seethed her hatred.She climbed the stairs sobbing on the way,and Lucifer frowned when he saw Evan grinning and chuckling lightly with no clear pity or guilt to be seen in his eyes.

Even though a part of him was ecstatic that he rejected her,the other part felt empathy toward her.He was there,in her place once.Two years back when he was stabbed by him.He felt her pain and her heart breaking like his did when he saw him standing behind him,evidently looking responsible for the sudden sharp pain.

He gritted his teeth in clear anger when his name was called.The pull made him uncloak himself.He stared back at the beaming priest,mischievously smirking when he appeared.Lucifer was sure that Evan knew that he would appear if he was called,and it only angered him more of how inconsiderate he was being toward his wife.

"Lucifer-"Evan started joyfully and he cut him off by pulling him by his collar.

"Why the fuck did you call me?"He growled pretending that he wasn't there when his prey confessed.His anger didn't seem to frighten his prey,it more looked like it seduced him,by how his brown eyes darkened.He froze staring back and could feel his anger diminish the more he stared at those lustful eyes.

He felt their faces growing closer to each other,or more like his hand brought Evan's face closer to his.He watched how Evan's eyes glanced at his lips then meeting his eyes in a quiet plea.He melted in that desperate gaze and felt himself leaning,swallowing his hesitation and burning in want.He stopped himself when he heard Ashley's sob from upstairs.

"I want you back,Lucifer."He sounded hopeless and made his heart and mind torn between anger and joy.

"I-I don't,"He stuttered and watched him smirk that he got him this unsure.Something of glass shuttered upstairs and it snapped him back to his furious self.He reminded himself that Evan always won somehow.He hurt and saddened people by toying with their feeling.He prompted himself that he and Ashley were victims of Evan's cruelty,yet his heart wasn't convinced.

He pushed him back on the couch and glared at him,feeling the suppressed anger resurface but wasn't as quite strong as before.

"I am hungry."He growled to hide his craving and pulled down his fangs,sensing Evan's slight fear and arousal when his lips brushed against his neck.He wanted to say that he was disgusted but he wasn't.He liked the effect he had on him and it was thrilling.He did it again and this time sucking painfully hard on his neck.Taking in that exotic flavor that he would never grew bored of.He was surprised by a sexy moan coming from Evan making him feel painfully hard in his pants.

He gulped audibly when he felt his heart flutter and the sparks returned.He gasped when Evan took the opportunity of him spacing out,and pulled him down to his lap.He felt him against his own and was assured that the feeling was mutual.

His breathing shuddered when his prey kissed his neck,sucking and nibbling on his neck.He felt him grow under him,which made his little demon twitch demanding attention.He panted when he felt hands against his bear body,playing with the straps.Evan's finger twiddled with the hem of his pants,softly grinding their erection together.He hid his flustered face in his neck,urging himself to feed on him and leave.He was surprised when he moaned as Evan sucked on his neck hardly and hungrily,for sure leaving his mark.

It was troubling that it quenched his thirst.

Without hesitation he teleported away leaving Evan frowning with a big problem in his pants.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A plan was what Evan come up with.After Lucifer left him hot and heavy,not even his hand could relief him from that lewd crave,he made a perfect plan to tease the devil and get him to subdue.Ashley said that she'd file for divorce after what he told her yesterday.It was only the truth,and he hated to break it to her that way but she was being too clingy.She was aware of his love toward Lucifer yet she kept hoping for some miracle.

He told her how whenever they had sex,he'd imagine Lucifer underneath him.He reminded her why he stopped kissing her with so much passion as he used to before.

Her kisses felt raw,tasteless and wrong for him.

He told her about the last time they had sex,which was six months ago.He explained why he cried in the middle of it like an effing crybaby,killing the mood.Almost screaming his name when he reached his climax,broke him so he couldn't handle it and stopped.

He watched her leave this morning,after she packed most of her things.He didn't feel any regrets or sadness,just a bit of guilt of leading her on.Still,Ashley was an understanding woman and he knew that she'd move on.

At least,he hoped so.

Evan anxiously and impatiently tapped his foot watching the clock tick.He had Lucifer's class after this one and he couldn't wait.He watched him from afar and saw how troubled and uncertain he looked.He was trying to keep that cold facade,pushing away whoever tried to talk to him-except for Lui of course,but Evan could easily see through it.

He knew that he consumed his mind and his thoughts.The way Lucifer looked at him yesterday,confirmed it.How his eyes brightened and the redness shimmering within began to fade.How his lips parted,staring at his own in a desperate gaze.He knew he had him when he moaned,and that made his heart pulse in a familiar beat.

His baby brother still loved him,even after what he wrongly did.His Jon was making a return through that cold heart,his demon side wouldn't win against that warmth.A mating pull Evan learned about later after that incident,and literally face-palmed for not recognizing it before.

The bell rang making him jump from his seat,with a wide grin ushering the kids to leave.He checked his outfit making sure everything was neat and in order.He wore something extra special today;A blue button up shirt Lucifer had bought him for his eighteenth birthday.He never thanked him for it and thought wearing today could prove something to him.

He wrote the needed topic on the whiteboard,just to keep the rest entertained and distracted from what he'd do to his little devil.

Lucifer found himself hesitant to move from his seat.The class was done and the students left onward to their next session,while he was glued to his seat unable to move.

Was it fear?

He didn't know what it was that made him get this hot and sweaty.He didn't want to move and was thinking of skipping the next class,but then he thought of what that would mean to Evan.He'd think that he won,that he was uncertain and because of him Lucifer was skipping.

He didn't want him to think that he had that effect on him.As much as Lucifer wanted to deny it,he couldn't anymore after yesterday.Evan and Henry were able to get his soft side back to life.He didn't much appreciate that.It was like he was relying a message of it being okay to mess with the hell lord.To stub him in the back and kill him anytime they pleased because he was merciful and would forgive them.He wanted them to pay and end his miserable life as well with them,knowing that the big guy above sooner or later would send someone to claim his place,and get the general demon life back to what it was.

After yesterday's intense and...hot encounter with Evan,Lucifer went down to hell to speak to Luke.He was the only one who could help him out in figuring out things.He went there with so much hope and came back up disappointed.Luke apparently was having a hard time on his own.He kidnapped Eric for the sake of terrorizing him and ended up developing feelings toward the man.Luke ended up the one sobbing and complaining about his dilemma while the only thing Lucifer wanted was for someone to lift some of the weight off his shoulder.

Luke turned out not as wise as he thought him to be.Asking desperately for a solution to a problem Lucifer was unable to crack himself.It didn't end there,it had to be worse when he met two well-known warrior angels that came to him with a straight order and a dark message.It seemed that the lord of the heavens had enough with his 'acting out' and made it clear that his position would be challenged if he didn't went back in collecting souls.

Souls of those who were unsure,broken and depressed.

Just like him.

Lucifer shrugged them off,earning a displeased nod from Brock-the head of the warrior angels,and a frown on that peaceful face of Bryce,Brock's second in command.He knew that his position was alluring to both residents of the heavens and hell.He didn't want it and actually begged his father to take it back but he firmly refused,saying something about a needed retirement along the lines.

So,Lucifer had so much in his plate.A silent and slow vendetta in the process of execution,a troubling prey who thought it was fine to manipulate him in feeling again,and an angry powerful lord that was threatening him with an act of war if he didn't resume his job.

"Lucifer?!"Came the kind voice of his friend,pulling him out from his concerning thoughts.Lui was standing infront of him,a questioning look appeared on his face.

"Are you...alright?"he hesitantly asked and Lucifer nodded with a sigh.

"As fine as I can be."He muttered with a hint of sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed,by how deep the frown was on that innocent face.

"You're lying."

Snorting,Lucifer stood up towering over him."What give it away?"

He made his way to his locker.Lui of course right behind him,trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"You know,you can always tell me if something is bothering you?"

With a shrug,he replied bluntly."You can't do shit to solve your problems,let alone mine."

He could practically hear the moment Lui's heart broke but he didn't care.His human friend was being hopeful of their ancient friendship's return and he didn't want him to keep his hopes up.Actually,he kind of hated him for that damn promise he pushed him to make.If it wasn't for it,he'd probably killed all the humans,Evan and his father as well.He could've got rid of his problems and was now a free demon to do what he pleased.

But then,why did his heart cringed at the thought?

"It's always good to talk about things.Even if I can't do anything to help you,it will lift a little bit off your chest."Lui mumbled softly,his head still downward with a teary gaze.

Lucifer hated that he was right.He was always right.He stopped looking at that heart melting expression and drawn his attention elsewhere.He chastened himself for feeling weak again.It was Lui's fault,he growled in his head.It was all his fault.

"Why don't you just shut your pie hole and go bother someone else!"

He was now standing infront of Lui's face blocking his way.A dangerous feeling surged through his body.For the first time,he wanted to hurt him.To hurt him badly until he'd hear his pained screams.

Lui looked up and met his gaze,yet he didn't seem to faze him.His eyes were already blurred with tears that made Lucifer soften and heave a hefty sigh.

What the actual fuck? he screamed internally.He was going soft so fast and it was getting out of hand.

"I don't have anyone,Jon."His voice breaking with each word.

"Lucifer,"He objected but the little man glared at him.

"It's Jon!My best friend,Jonathan!Stop trying to push him away.You are the same person and you can't expect me to be okay with this...I don't have anyone.I lost the only one who protected me and cared for me."He sobbed getting attention from the other students in the hallway.Lucifer got stunned when Lui punched his chest with his weak arms."You thought I didn't know you were here...I knew it for quite so long that you were here...You watched me get beaten and hurt yet you didn't lift a finger."

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest and explain,drawling a lie but Lui didn't give him room to say anything.

"I learned how to call you,Jonathan.I would always call your name and ask for your forgiveness...You know what did hurt the most?It was every time Marcel and his circle of lunatics broke my ribs and busted my lip,I would call for you.I wasn't asking for your help,I just needed you here by my side.I thought you hated me when I'd feel your presence yet you won't show yourself."

"I-I am sorry."

"You're not!"He snarled,blinking back the tears."You're a selfish prick like the rest of them...Since you got back,all you think about was how to ruin their lives,but how about mine?How about my damn life,Jonathan?...did you even asked me how it felt while you were gone?or why David isn't here?...Or maybe,if you paid some god damn attention,you could tell that I was sulking the whole morning."

People seemed to be enjoying way too much their private conversation,that Lucifer had to pull Lui toward their lockers glaring menacingly at those curious eyes.

"Um,"He started with a strain."I-"

"Please don't say you're sorry because I know you're not."Lui was now calm catching his flowing tears with his longer sleeves.

"But I am."Lucifer said firmly,placing his hand around the smaller guy's shoulder."It's just,It's complicated."

"You can tell me,like you used to before."

"I am not the same as I was before,Lui."He reminded and the other looked up to meet his gaze.

"You are."He countered more stubbornly making the devil huff.

"What's with you anyway?"Lucifer asked after a long needed silence.They already had got what was needed from Lucifer's locker and now were heading for Lui's.

"Nothing."He mumbled,his eyes downcast to the floor.

"It has to be something.You are not the kind of person who'd snap like that infront of people."Lui shrugged unwilling to respond.

"Well,I did my part as a friend."He grinned when the little guy looked up with an annoyed expression.His grin must have took him off guard as he fought the smile that spread across his face,making that frown falter a bit.

"I'll tell you,then you'll have to promise to tell me about what's bothering you,and about why you were away for two years."

Lucifer hummed pretending to think,stroking an invisible beard.The action made Lui giggle in gratitude that he was actually trying.

"Deal."He said with a nod,somehow relieved that his friend's mood was uplifted a bit.Troubling still,yet relieving.

"It's David...we broke up yesterday.He said something about him being away and that he met someone else."

"What an asshole."Spontaneously,Lucifer gritted his teeth.Lui flashed him a sad smile.

"It's not like I didn't see it coming.He was being distant lately and he didn't seem to care when I told him that I was being bullied."He chuckled dryly."He actually asked me to fend for myself and to stop being weak...So that's why,with those word rubbing on me and you being a total ass,I snapped.I am sorry."

Feeling his friend's emotional pain,Lucifer shook his head."I should be the one apologizing...I was always by your side and would try to help without being seen.I was the one who sent that Samaritan to help when those asshole went too far and broke your foot...Watching you getting beat up was part of pushing away and killing my human side.My father was always by my side and would stop me whenever I made a move to defend you."He finished with an apology,eying his friend with an unsure look.

Lui,although he looked hesitant,nodded in understanding.

"That clears out a part of -"

Lui got cut off when he spotted his 'favorite' duo in school.Marcel and Scotty were leaning on his locker with a defying smirk on their faces.

Students made way for Lucifer to walk.Some whispering to each other,admiring his good looks and maleficence.Marcel was glaring at him and his little friend with a glint of something in those dark brown eyes.

"Move!"Lucifer barked and pushed him away.He glared at those pink sparkling,labeling and triggering letters and they burst in flames,making some of the students gasp,some even screamed...Well,Sam did.

"Listen here,demon,devil or whatever you are.My beef is with Lui-"

"Why?"Lucifer tone turned seductive making the black guy gulp and shift a bit back.

"B-because,"

He mocked his stuttering and stepped forward leaving no room for personal space.

"What is it darling? Am I making you uncomfortable?"He brushed his finger on his clothed chest making him bite his lip to stop a whimper.He frantically shook his head trying to move away only to meet a locker.

"Then what is it?"Lucifer leaned back and sniffed his blood,purring from a certain delight.Bad boys blood always had a pleasurable scent,still won't be as nutrient and fulfilling as Evan's."Oh,how much I want to eat you right now."He whispered huskily in his ear,and Marcel whimpered.

"Please."

"Please what,baby?"

He smirked when he pulled back and saw those eyes a shade darker from lust."Do you want me to keep touching you?"He teased his arm by grazing his sharp nail on it drawing blood.The hair on Marcel's arm stood up as he moaned shamelessly infront of his peers.

"Public display of affection on school property is forbidden,Mister."Came an authoritative tone.A thick Mexican accent was evident.He pulled away and looked back at a new face he didn't recognize.A tan complexion,dark ebony hair,deep dimples,and a creepy mustache.Lui who seemed to know who he was,coyly apologized on his behalf.

"Mr Droidd,he's sorry,it won't happen again."

"I told you to call me Arlan,Lui."The creepy pervert-looking guy said making Lucifer frown.He watched how his hand rested too comfortably on Lui's lower back making the latter blush deeply.

In instinct,he pulled Lui by his side shooting a glare at the smirking pedophile.

"Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same,young man.But if you need to know,I am a Spanish teacher.Now it's your turn."He smelled different to Lucifer which made him shiver.He wasn't the one to be creeped out,but this guys sure felt dangerously different.

"I am L-"He was intending to growl lowly at the man but Lui stopped him.

"His name is Lucifer.Transferred student from...umm...Europe.Yeah,he is European.It normal for them to act this way."

Lucifer arched his brow fighting a grin while the creepy teacher looked around at the students.

"Don't you have classes to go to,now leave!"They watched them leave groaning in displease then the pervert turned and caressed Lui's cheek,cooing."A cutie like you shouldn't lie."

His friend squeaked making the other chuckle.Lucifer had to admit that Lui looked adorable when he was rambling,lying wasn't something easy for him to accomplish.He just hated how the said teacher thought it was fine to harass him that way.He was the one reprimanding him for PDA while he was sexually harassing his buddy.

He pushed Lui behind him and glared at him.He could feel his eyes changed but yet the guy seemed unaffected.

"You are really how they described you to be.You can't even sense an incubus.That's just...pitiful."

"You'd know how pitiful it is once my foot meet your ass."

"I would prefer something else up my ass,though,or the other way around."He stated plainly.His eyes raping Lui's small body like some delicious feast.

"Listen to me,you low life demon.Lui is out of the question.Go fuck someone else."

"But,I want him."He whined,Lui's body heating up against Lucifer's own."He is mine."

"As in..."

The demon nodded,looking desperately at Lui.Lucifer frowned at the situation and didn't know how he should react.He looked intently at the demon and could see now the spark in those cold eyes.

"We'll talk later about this."

Arlan opened his mouth to object but Lucifer glared at him."I said,later."

"S-sure."

Lucifer pulled his friend who was mesmerized in those puppy eyes the teacher was able to pull,and made his way toward class.

It seemed that his day was getting from bad to worse.With all the problems he was dealing with,now he had an incubus mated with his innocent friend.And to top it all,a mouth watering Evan,wearing the shirt he got him years back,was smirking his way.

"You're late Lucifer...and Lui."

His eyes were still on him.There was a hint of mischief in them that alerted him.He could tell that he was up to something.Evan was always an open book for him.His eyes darted to the board when he spotted what was written,he huffed and made his way to his seat.

"Okay,"Evan went on his eyes were still trained on him."So today we'll discuss mating between humans and other beings.You should form a group of three and try to come up with your end of discussion.Then we could all debate about it.The winning team would get an exemption from the upcoming test,and of course and A."

A girl held her hand up cutting him off.

"Mr Fong,"

"Please,call me Evan.You guys make me feel old."

Lucifer felt disgusted when she giggled and blushed at that.

"Evan,"she purred his name,making him cringe and make a face that Evan caught,by how wide his smirk."What beings are we going to discuss about.I mean like fictional ones or the actual existing ones."

"Yes,"He replied in an upbeat tone like she reminded him of something."You guys can talk about what we know exist.Please no ogres,dwarfs,and most importantly no twilight reference.I just had my breakfast and I would like to keep it in my stomach.You could talk about angels,vamps,wolves,and of course demons."

The last one was meant for Lucifer and he knew it.The whole class knew it by how indiscreet his flirtatious looks were.Whispers and some inhumane sounds were heard from some girls.They were probably fangirling about something stupid as usual.

Students started choosing their preferred people to team up with.Lucifer figured that Him and Lui would,although he wasn't planning in partaking in such trivial topic.

"Lui,"Evan called from the other end of the class."I figured that you should team up with Sam and Melanie on this one,since being with Lucifer gives you a privilege."

Like he caught on,his friend snickered and nodded.

"Yes,Evan.I think so too."

He narrowed his eyes at him and his little 'angel' just shrugged with an innocent expression.

"Yeah,Lucifer.You and me would be a team."Someone squealed interrupting him.A girl with nerdy glasses and flustered face looked at both of them with bright glossy eyes.Evan cleared his throat and continued.

"I mean,we are going a hard team to beat on this one."

Lucifer rolled his eyes on the emphasis on the word hard.Yet,he couldn't stop his eyes from looking down at his teacher's pants.It wasn't prominent but it was there.It made feel weird again and he looked down at his desk,trying to stop the blush from reaching his cheeks.

Stop!

He begged his mind from lingering on some naughty thoughts.Yet,he couldn't help it when a certain someone took a seat by his side and placed his hand on his thigh.

"Now,is my little demon in for some teacher,student kink?"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Again sorry for not updating this story sooner.I get distracted easily and currently in the mood of continuing 'A Trail to A Cruel Memory'. Anyway,here is a little something and sorry if it seemed abrupt and short.
> 
> Next chapter will be all Minicat for all those who love those crazy duo like me.
> 
> Chapter dedicated to @Cit.

Have you ever seen a scared demon?

Lucifer had shimmering red puppy eyes looking scared,unsure and curious at Evan's advances.That big hand was rubbing his thigh infront of the oblivious students,roaming from the the tip of his knee to his hipbone.They were all immersed in their hushed arguments about that stupid and distracting topic while the teacher had his way with him.

He could've stopped him.Lucifer knew he could but he just didn't know how he was supposed to react.He had a thing for bad boys,and Evan was acting like a deranged badass with a damn sexy smirk.He had never witnessed this part of Evan before so it was all strange to him.But again,Evan was always being reserved around him and he never saw him in his natural domain.

He found himself melting in those warm brown eyes,making it hard for his brain to figure a way out of this situation.The amount of love they displayed held him and made it harder to even breath.It would be a lie if he said that he didn't like it.Evan's big hand was doing wonders to his body just by caressing his thigh.The tingling and burning feeling warmed the blood running through his veins and flicked on the fire inside his heart.It felt good to be touched by him,but he had to put an end to it.

He wasn't the one to be toyed with.Not anymore.He promised not to give in to his soft side and he wasn't about to do that.

"Evan,move your damn hand away."He warned with a hiss but made sure his voice wasn't as loud to alarm his peers.It did made him wonder why did he care enough to whisper to him instead of yelling.He frowned upon the situation,for him being considerate...again.For acting human and fearing to be caught touched by him.

Evan liked how he had him all worked up.Just by a simple touch,Lucifer's eyes had changed to that beautiful scarlet red he liked so much.Sweat coated his forehead and the back of his neck.Lucifer was blushing,a rosy hue complimented his tan complexion making him look more adorable.It was evident to Evan that his little demon was losing control to his true self and it prompted him to push further.His hand moved to caressing the inside of Lucifer's thigh,loving how his eyes widened in shock and how he sucked his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning.He looked defeated,dazed and hungry for more.So hot that Evan felt his pants tightening and he had to control it,not to ruin his plan.

He chuckled when Lucifer was putting so much effort to not sway his hip downward and grind his hardening bulge on his hand.Evan wasn't that merciful,liking the fact that he affected him that way,he moved his hand so close to his crotch making sure his fingers would brush over that denim's fly.

Seeing the devil all riled up with his hand over his mouth,was so erotic for Evan.With no care to the people around them,he pushed further again,hungry for more emotions from his little demon and zipped down his pants.A gasp left Lucifer who looked at him with clouded eyes,making a futile attempt to push his hand away.

He loved how he was pretending not to care earlier,and now he was making sure no one was looking their way.Evan knew that he must be careful not to get caught for his sake.Lucifer was clearly still on that mindset of him being a minor,brother and his student,and of him being his teacher.

His hand ventured inside that denim and his fingers worked their way into relieving his boy.He began by palming his clothed member and Lucifer couldn't hold back a grunt that was covered by a fake cough.Smirking,Evan leaned down closer to his ears and whispered.

"Am I being good,Lucifer."He purred his name and made him shiver by a cool chill,clouding his eyes with lust as he hissed in a sharp breath.

"E-Evan."Lucifer whimpered.It was demeaning how Evan could get him sound so weak but he couldn't help it.He tried to use his powers and burn his hand,push him and make him pull away,but his mind wasn't in accord with his heart.It was like his emotions were waking up and messed up with his brain,making it hard to think.

Getting what he wanted,even though he was hoping to get more,Evan pulled his hand away earning a faint whine that he could've missed if he wasn't close.After all,they were still in class and this was considered wrong and unethical.

"Done!"He half yelled,startling the students and earning a death glare from the flustered devil.He chuckled lightly,his lips pulling back into a seductive smirk directed at Lucifer then made his way back to his desk.

Lucifer never felt more used,humiliated,yet confusingly good in his lifetime.He missed his touch and hated how he almost pulled him back down when he stood up.His eyes trailed behind that manly and muscular body as Evan made his way back to his desk.He wanted to glare but he couldn't clear his mind from some sexual fantasies that he didn't know existed in the back of his mind.He might have looked like a small kid who lost his candy as Lui shot him a concerned look once he settled back on his seat.

"What's wrong,Jonathan?"

"Everything."He replied exasperated,looking away from the smirking bastard and glaring down at his desk."Everything,Lui,and I can't seem to be able to fix it this time."

"What do you mean?"Lui placed his hand on his shoulder,his cheerful face was now filled with concern for him.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."He mused,addressing no one but himself."I was supposed to hurt them,make them feel how I felt two years back...but I failed."

He glanced back at Evan who didn't look affected and was discussing something with a group of his peers.Lui rubbed his back in a comforting manner and it soothed him.So did his words that resonated in the meaning of love.

"I think that is scaring you because you started to feel again.It shouldn't,Jonathan.This time you won't be hurt,I promise."

He inwardly groaned at the fact that Lui was insisting on calling him Jonathan.It only made him feel worse and couldn't fight the scowl that was morphed on his face.

"Don't make promises you can't hold,Lui...I know for a fact that If I let them in like last time,they'll stab me in the back.And this time,I am afraid they'll succeed in killing me."

With the same caring tone,Lui muttered."I may be just a simple human but there is one thing I am good at,and that is human's intentions...It was the reason I insisted on being your friend when we were kids.Believe it or not,Jonathan,your eyes betray you everytime in expressing what's behind that cold facade.You saved me that day and the look of concern you gave me,made me so sure that you are the friend I want to have."He chuckled when Lucifer hid his face behind his hands."What I wanted to say is that Mr Fong really care about for you and you should've seen him this past tow years."

"I did."Lucifer whispered,uncertainty clear in his voice.

Humming,Lui resumed."Then you know they were genuine feelings."

"I do."Lucifer gave a curt reply,feeling his wall crumbling down with each realization.

"Then,why are you making everything hard on yourself and others?Step down from your vendetta throne and give them a chance to redeem themselves."

It wasn't as easy as Lui made it sound to be.Firstly,if he did then it'd be a huge risk from his end not to get betrayed.And secondly,and the most important thing,was that he'd have to go back to his old self,forcing the now at peace demons in resuming their jobs.It'd be like nothing has changed.Lucifer was sure that Henry wouldn't accept such things and another fight will start between them.It'd be like living in hell...quite the one they describe in their holy books.

Lui continued when he didn't answer."Talk about what is holding you back.You never know,maybe someone could help."Lucifer looked up in wonder at how Lui could always get him.It was like he could read his mind.A sly smirk graced his best friend's face as he pointed at his pants."And you may want to start by zipping up your pants and taking care of that some place else."

Blushing deeply,Lucifer pulled up the zipper,adjusting his semi-hard shaft to be able to walk properly.Lui was snickering by his side,a knowing look was directed back and forth at him and Evan.

He couldn't believe that he was acting like the virgin he was.

"Okay,who wants to start first."Evan's voice rumbled through the class,making Lui stop giggling at his embarrassment.Sam of course was the first to lift her hand.

"Evan,I have a question before we start."

Evan nodded for her to shoot,taking a stolen glance at his boy and smirked at the sight of him in a flustering mess.

"Umm...Could mating between different beings results in getting pregnant?"

The whole class seemed to have the same interest in finding out,looking at their teacher in anticipation for him to explain.

"What do you mean?"Evan seemed out of it,distracted by how good his boy looked,all troubled and hot.

"You know..."She went on sounding shy all of sudden.

"Oh,"Evan chuckled."Not that I know of."

Sam looked down disappointed."I was hoping it was true,like Bella and Edward in twi-"

She was cut off by the whole class groaning and the bell ringing.

They were literally saved by the bell from some twilight fangirling.

Lucifer picked up hurriedly his backpack trying to flee before being stopped by Evan.Although,a part of him was hoping he'd stop him.Halfway to the door Evan called him and asked him to wait.Lui smirking,wiggled his brows suggestively and left the class giggling like a maniac.Lucifer knew that he could just leave but his body refused to listen to his command.

Gathering all the pride and dignity he had left,and turned to shoot a glare at Evan and few decisive words,but that all deflated when he saw the face Evan was pulling.He looked elated yet nervous.A dazzling smile adorned his face,making him look...irresistible.

"You want to go some place with me?"

Lucifer's astonishment turned to bewilderment.

"Y-you're asking me out?"He cussed himself for sounding so nervous.

Evan nodded."Yeah,I want you to meet someone."

Lucifer didn't wonder who or where Evan was planning to take him.He was just dumbfound and ecstatic about the offer.His heart was drumming in a crazy rhythmic tune,almost deafening.This was something he hoped to hear from those lips since he could remember.He would dream of how Evan would ask him out,where they'd go and how they'd end the date.It was still there in the back of his mind.The kiss...the same kiss they shared that Halloween night.

"So what do you say?"Evan nervously combed his hair back with his finger,somehow the gesture made it hard for Lucifer to swallow.He looked so hot and erotic and he wanted nothing but to fondle all night with that body.

Yet,he still wanted to protect himself.Two years of agonizing pain alerted him about that.

"I don't think I can."

"I will not touch you,"Evan muttered in a haste."I want you to meet someone that I am sure you'll like to see."

Lucifer's heart clenched at the thought of Evan not touching him.He wanted to be touched by those hands.He wanted Evan to be his first,forgetting about Ohm and his advances.They didn't place a title on their relationship anyway.

"Please."He begged and beamed when Lucifer sighed and nodded.

 

"How about your classes?"Lucifer asked as he buckled up.It was late to ask that question and he knew it,but he felt so awkward and wanted to strike a conversation.

Evan shrugged and pulled away from the parking lot."I already sent an email to the principle saying that I am not feeling well;From what happened yesterday,he actually asked me not to finish your class and leave."

Lucifer gulped remembering what happened yesterday.A lot actually.Him almost killing him and then making out with him at the club.It was like he couldn't make his mind into love or hating him.

He tried to hide his emotions and feigned confidence with a smirk.Rhetorically,he asked."You were so sure that I'll come with you that you sent an email early to the old man?"

Now,it was Evan's turn to grin,a sexy and cocky grin.

"I knew that once I had my hands on you,you won't be able to resist."

Blushing,Lucifer looked away.What Evan said was right.Him clouding his mind making him hope to be harassed again in that way,did make it irresistible to reject his offer.  
"Please,stop."He mumbled softly,his eyes still looking out of the window.The glass was fogged from his warm breath,making it hard for Evan to see his expression.He didn't know if he was asking him to stop the car or to stop what he was doing.

 

"I was just kidding."

"It's all a joke to you,like always."Lucifer mumbled under his breath,still not looking his way.

The car came into a quick curb.Evan had both hands on the steering wheel in a tight grasp.

"I am not joking about this and you know that."Lucifer averted his eyes to look at the painful expression Evan wore."I was stupid,okay?All my life I learned about how Satan's spawn was an evil entity that wanted nothing but destroy our world...You have no idea how it was hard for a small kid who lived in fear from having the same nightmare of the crying baby and a demon that came for him."

"Then you came and I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you were different.You affected me weirdly and I turned all those emotions into anger toward you...Because-because I was confused and scared,Jonathan."

Hearing Evan calling him Jonathan did something to him.Lucifer knew that he was too far gone and that he lost his war against himself.

"I came to terms with my feelings towards you when I was eighteen.It scared me so much that I wanted nothing but leave...and I did."

Lucifer crossed his hands over his chest,in a sort of a hug that he felt he needed as the warmth invaded him.Evan had turned fully in his seat to look at him with eyes filled with tears.

He wanted to hug him and to tell him that it was okay but he couldn't.His principles wouldn't let him,as well as the fact that he had to go back to who he was before scared him.

Evan looked back at the road and sniffled.It was clear that he didn't want to let him see his crying face,and Lucifer was thankful for that.Because he was breaking down.All the hard work he went through to suppress his emotions went into the drain.Suddenly,seeing the faces of the people he cared about,the same people who hurt him and betrayed him,made all his feelings resurface.He knew if Evan looked his way this instant,he would give in and hug him.Maybe even kiss him,and that was something he refused to do.

"I met Ashley and she was this sweet,innocent and cheerful person that helped me forget about my feelings for you.She reminded me of you,so it was no surprise that I loved her...but It wasn't in the same way that I feel for you."

Evan looked his way,tears flowed down his puffy eyes.He looked vulnerable and weak.Lucifer refused to look away,even as his lips quivered and his chest throbbed.This was the most painful part for him and he wanted Evan to explain himself.

"Coming back home and seeing you again was the hardest part.I thought that with her right by my side as an emotional support would work but it didn't...It killed me when I heard you say that you'll kiss people at the fair.I wanted,at that moment,to do nothing but take you away and lock you up in some place no one could reach.That very day,I went home thinking of you.That outfit you were wearing when I came to your room had me..."He trailed off and Lucifer blushed again,inwardly doing a victory dance that his plan worked.

Clearing his throat and wiping his face,Evan smiled fondly and resumed."That day at the Halloween party...It was the best day of my life.Being able to touch,feel and kiss you,it...I don't know how to say it,Jon.You did something to me that made me feel complete and whole for the first time in my life."

Evan reached and grabbed his hand.His warmth made Lucifer visibly shiver and almost wanted to retract his hand,but he knew he'd feel bad if he did.

"I felt betrayed when I knew that you're the spawn.I don't blame anyone but my stupidity.I should have figure that out by myself.I mean,all the demons weren't able to step across the wall except for you,that should've ringed the bells in my mind but it didn't...I was confused and hurt so I left you to fend yourself...Then seeing you attacking Lui made me see you for the first time as the demon that you are and I panicked."

"You stabbed me."Lucifer managed to say,a small tempting pout apparent on his plump lips.Evan had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from jumping the devil.

"I did,and I know being sorry won't get you to trust me again but I'll try my best to make it up to you."

He looked hopeful that Lucifer had nothing to do but nod.Evan started the car with a wide grin on his face,Lucifer not so much as his mind went around the uncertainty of the situation.

They arrived to the familiar house.He took hesitant steps toward the front door and waited like a stranger for Evan to open the door.

It felt weird.

"Oh,Evan honey,is that you?"Came the voice of Jay.Lucifer just now he noticed how much he missed it."I heard from-"She cut herself off when she saw him.Wiping her hands in a kitchen cloth,Lucifer waited for a snide remark or some hateful words but was surprised when she hugged him.

"I am so glad to see you again,Jon."Her muffled voice rumbled through his body and he hugged her back when he felt her tremble against his chest."I missed you."Her voice cracked by a sob and it made him hug her tighter.

"I did too."He heard himself say and it shocked him as well as it shocked them.

"You did?!"The woman beamed,pulling away to get a clear look at his face.She looked the same as he last saw her,except for the black circles under her eyes.Her brown eyes twinkled with tears,a happy glint made them sparkle even more.

"Yes."Curtly,he responded and watched her smile lovingly at him.

"I heard that you came back and I was hoping you'd come visit,but when your brother...I mean,Evan told me what happened,I thought-"

"I know."He interrupted knowing what she was trying to say."I am sorry."

He apologized,again surprising himself from the sincerity of it.She hugged him again,squeezing him with her weak arms.

A bark made them all look back.A puppy that looked like Rex growled cutely at him.His heart lit up and he looked back at Evan who nodded.

"Yeah,that's who I wanted you to meet.Happy early Christmas."

Lucifer couldn't believe the crazy speed his heart raced.He reached for the dog who sniffed his hand for quite some time before letting him pet him.Lifting him up and burying his face in his fur made him feel nostalgic.He fixed his collar and noticed the name carved in gold.

"Rex."He whispered and the dog's ears perked up,panting with his tongue out.He seemed to exchange the same feeling as he licked his face to show adoration.Giggling as the dog wet his face,Evan couldn't help but smile at the sight.His knees weakened and his heart jumped to his throat when Lucifer looked back at him with a stunning smile and thanked him.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Mild smut,not like it was unexpected.****

Craig woke with a content hum,burying his face further on the pillow Tyler used.His spicy scent made his body heat up and naughty thoughts filled his mind.He groaned at the memory of last night,and him being a cry baby that Tyler had to comfort him the whole night.

It wasn't that bad either.Being wrapped up by those massive arms was something Craig would love to feel every night.If it wasn't for his father,he probably would've done it with him.They would have been mated by now,and god knew how much Craig wanted that.

He shuffled and pushed back the comforter blushing deeply when he found himself only in his boxers.Tyler must have took off his clothes for him when he fell asleep.

Biting his lip at the idea of Tyler exposing his body,he let his mind turn wild thinking about how those big fingers would've brushed his chest to take off his shirt,and how those hands must've pulled off with ease his tight pants,igniting fire allover his skin.He wondered if Tyler paused and studied his body,maybe even caressed his thighs,or even pressed soft kisses along his chest.

And he was sporting a boner...

He grumbled loudly and got off the bed to shamefully walk to the bathroom and fix the problem.Although,he knew it'd be fast knowing that Tyler was still here and him jerking off the image of him stripping him.

He opened the closet trying to find something for him to wear,loving how well organize Tyler was comparing to him.Nothing seemed to fit so he grabbed some white boxers from the dresser nearby and went to the bathroom to take care of business.

With nothing poking out to embarrass him,Craig went down the stairs wearing nothing but those pair of fresh boxers,after a really relaxing shower.He found Tyler in his kitchen preparing breakfast and humming a tone while swaying his hips.

A sight he knew he'd never grew bored of and would love to wake up to it everyday.

Tyler must of heard or picked up his scent,or whatever the weird things demons could do,Craig figured as those green eyes fondly met his.

"Good morning."He watched how those loving eyes turned a shade darker roaming over his body.A dazzling smile played on his lips.

"Morning."He timidly replied,cleared his throat to will away the burning of his cheeks.He pointed at what Tyler was doing with a look of amazement and admiration.

"I didn't know you could cook."

The demon shrugged going back to what he was doing."There is a lot you still will learn about me.Like how I like them long and heated in the morning."

Craig raised a brow in confusion and asked him."What do you mean?"

Tyler smirked and started plating their food.

"Kisses."

He blushed again and the other chuckled then nodded."Common let's eat."

He shifted to where the dining table was taking a seat and Tyler did the same,placing their plates infront of them.Craig stared with stunned eyes at what looked like a breakfast made for kings.Tyler must have noticed as he muttered with a hint of pride.

"Eggs Benedict with smoked Sablefish and Trout Roe."

Craig's mouth watered as he broke the pouched creamy egg that looked heavenly on its own.Taking bits of everything from the plate,he moaned when the briny roe and rich sour cream puts the meal over the top.

"Mmm this is good."

A tint of pink hue on Tyler's face as he nodded and Craig added.

"Seriously,Tyler,this is really good.Like five stars restaurant food good."Devouring the food hungrily.

"It's nothing."Tyler mumbled with a shrug while it was clear that he tried hard to impress him,and it worked.Craig was more than impressed,he wanted to pull Tyler to a kiss for the amazing dish.It has been years since he ate something homemade,being a horrible cook and having a lazy girlfriend,he settled on junk food.

Remembering his girlfriend,Craig's smile fell.He hated breakups,especially when it has been years that he was with her.The conversation that they'd need to have wasn't something for over the phone or through a text.He had to meet her and talk about it.He groaned loudly knowing how she'd be crushed and definitely would cry and ask what went wrong.

"You could tell her the truth."Tyler suggested looking indifferent and Craig's eyes widened."Yeah,I can hear your thoughts,dumb-ass."

Craig blushed thinking that he must've heard him when he was upstairs jerking off,in his bathroom.Tyler gave out a hearty laugh and nodded."Yeah,I heard everything and It was hard for me not to join in and help you out,bend you over and have my way with you."

Grumbling,Craig buried his flushed face in his hands making the other laugh harder.

"Hey,It's nothing to be ashamed about.Well,except for your delicious moans."He teased as he pulled away his hands making him look up.Tyler's voice turned serious and loving as he added."I want nothing but to experience that with you."

"But,"Craig asserted feeling his heartbeat picking up.He feared that Tyler didn't want to take it further like he wanted to.

"I am different."Tyler said with a sigh and elaborated further at the sight of those teary brown eyes."I am very dominant by nature but far worse when it comes to sex...It's your first time and I don't want it to be a bad experience as I am sure I'll lose control."

Craig felt his cheeks burning deeper and his eyes stinging with tears as he stuttered."Well,we'll have to do it someday,right? Unless you're planning for us not to...mate."

Tyler moved from his seat and knelt infront of him."I wanted to do it since the day I laid my eyes on you but I don't want you to hate me afterwards.".

"I won't."He said almost instantly and looked away when Tyler smiled lovingly.

"I know you won't.I just don't want to hurt you baby."

"You make it sound like you're going to kill me while we mate."He snorted then gasped in sudden realization."Hey!Are you implying that you'll top?"

Tyler brows shot up in confusion."I thought it was obvious."He said as he stood and gestured between them."I think it's really clear who's who between us."

"I may be skinnier than you and few inches shorter-"

"A lot shorter than me."He cut him off with sly smirk making him huff.

"I am well equipped in this area,thank you very much,so I'll top because I am not taking anything up my ass."Craig was standing up by now,slightly angry for being chosen as the woman in the relationship by default.

The demon chuckled."This area,"He went on with dark tone and cupped Craig's member through the boxers."Is impressive,I'll give you that much.I've seen it yesterday."

Craig tried to move his hand away,heart fluttering at the compliment,but stopped when the latter squeezed it gently and focused instead on suppressing a moan.

"Y-you've seen it?!"He stammered,feeling the sweat coating his forehead and gliding down his bare back.

Nodding,Tyler's smirk widened."Uh-huh."

"Perv!"He spat and that earned him another squeeze.

"Aren't you going to ask me to let go?"He stroked his clothed member making his feet wobble,Craig had to grab those toned arms for support."You're such a dirty little mate.You like it,don't you?"

Yes.

"N-no."Craig tried to pull a straight face but couldn't when his mind wasn't thinking likewise.

"You say stupid things about not wanting to be the bottom,thinking I'll let you stick that tiny wiener up my ass.Look at you now,sweating and shaking in lust."

Tyler breathed against his skin,massaging his dick through the soft fabric.

"I-I don't...Mmm..stop."The demon's mouth was latched on his neck,nibbling,kissing and teasing his skin.The delicate touches of his warm lips on his skin had him all tingling in that dark crave.All previous thoughts stopped in their tracks.Now there was only one desire,they both knew it was just a matter of time before it happens.

"I don't want to."Tyler sounded dazed facing him now with that teasing grin."Make me."

He rubbed him faster and Craig couldn't hold it anymore as he moaned louder.Tyler bit down his neck,his hot breath and kisses bruising his skin,and that had him moan his name.

"P-please,Tyler."

"You're begging now."He teased,running his big hand through his hair down his neck and placing it on his hip."I like it when you obey and love it even more when you get naughty."

His kisses were now on his shoulders,down his throat to the corner of his lips.He crashed his lips to his when he saw how Craig was eye-raping his,grunting in his mouth as the latter started humping his hand in sync.

Craig's body was trembling in want and his head was angled for a better access to his mate.He opened his mouth invitingly and let him dominate the kiss.

Tyler smirked when his mate's hand trailed to the back of his head tugging at his hair and bringing their faces impossibly closer.

He pulled away for the sake of his human mate to breath,wanting nothing but to feel those swollen lips again but he had to control his urges.

Craig wasn't like him as he started to grind harder against his hand,missing the feeling.

"T-Tyler."

"What,baby?"

"F-faster,you asshole."

Tyler stopped moving all at once and when Craig looked up almost gasped by those demonic black eyes that replaced the emerald familiar ones.

"I won't stop now if I start."Tyler spoke with much difficulty and Craig nodded.

"T-then don't."He was all far gone,overwhelmed with longing and desire.A shy look on his face as he pulled him down for their lips to meet again,thrusting his hips again to get some friction.Tyler growled in his ears,making him shiver and almost release his load.

He yelped as he carried him over his shoulder,ripping off his boxers and massaging his ass cheeks.

"B-be gentle."He implored once he gain back some senses and Tyler's finger circled his hole.

"No promises."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Continuation of smut on this chapter.You have been warned ;)******

Evan watched with a wide smile covering his features as Lucifer giggled and laughed hard playing with the small puppy.Jay as well looked happy for the first time in so long watching him quarrel playfully with Rex.Hearing his contagious laughter and seeing the happy tears on that still innocent looking face made him feel guilty as well.Guilty for making him unnecessary suffer by being stupid and senseless.

His plan to make Lucifer happy and get his approval wasn't over yet,but seeing him this content and ecstatic,Evan let him enjoy his time acting like someone his age.He as well wanted to be entertained by this rare beautiful sight.A scene that reminded him of Jonathan when he was just a kid,before Rex died and before he started pushing him away.

Remembering that just made his guilt intensify knowing how long back that was,the time when his little demon was happy like today.Long years of Evan tormenting him with insults and cold glares;long hurtful years that he could've been used into showing him the love that he really needed and deserved.

Evan couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from his throat at the sight of breathless Lucifer asking for help.The puppy had him pinned on the ground trying to lick his face,wagging his tail happily and seemed to enjoy Lucifer's laugh as well.Jay went to his rescue cackling as well when Rex attacked her instead.

Evan reached over offering his hand to Lucifer and watched how his eyes glowed before grabbing it.He helped him stand up and smiled at how nervous the devil looked,trying to avoid his gaze.He looked the same as when he was younger,when he used to watch him for afar with so much longing that Evan ignored.

"Thanks."He mumbled and wanted to pull his hand away but Evan gave it a gentle squeeze.He observed how his breathing hitched for a moment,eying him wearily with that hint of uncertainty that Evan wanted nothing but to clear away.

He didn't know how or when he pulled him to a tight hug until he felt that warm chest on his own.Lucifer felt perfect against his body,like he was molded to fit in that position as his other half.Evan buried his face in his neck,taking a large intake of breath filled with that vanilla and lavender scent.He sighed happily when Lucifer snapped out of his stunned state and hugged him back with similar want and need.

Evan after a while could feel his body trembling and could hear the sniffles.It broke his heart knowing that he was crying,and that he was the one to blame.He gently pulled away and lifted his head when the other looked down.Lucifer looked beautiful with those natural tears on his redden face.The baby blue in his eyes twinkling with hope and his perfect red wet lips slightly trembling.

Evan fought the urge to lean down and kiss them since Jay was there,making them both aware of her presence when she sniffled as well.He really didn't care about what she'd think of him if he did kiss the devil,but he didn't want to weird her out and cause some unwanted reaction from her that would push Lucifer away again.So he settled on kissing the top of his head and smiled,Lucifer returned it and melted on his touch when Evan wiped the tears away.

"I promise that I'll try harder to not see any tears on this face ever again."

Lucifer looked overwhelmed by his promise that fresh tears welled up in his eyes.He grinned widely showing those stunning dimples and his perfect set of teeth.He held up his pinkie with a playful grin on his lips but his eyes showed the seriousness of his action.Evan chuckled and took it with his own locking them.

"I will do too...I am sorry son."Jay hiccuped and Lucifer nodded in gratitude giving her as well a hug that made her cry harder.

The door swung open and Henry walked in.He looked tired as usual but today he had a certain look that was troubling for Evan.His father paused with a shocked gaze when he saw Lucifer in his house hugging his wife.

Lucifer pulled away and watched him carefully embracing himself for some rejection and was surprised when he hugged him as well.Being in his arms brought out long missed memories from what happened in the past.Back when Henry acted nothing but as a parent,teaching him fencing and how to read mantras.Back when they used the backyard as their playground,and Henry would chase after him,tickling him whenever he was caught just to hear that laugh.

Back in the good old days.

Henry grabbed his shoulder,his eyes showing relief,happiness and an immense guilt as well.He gave him a quick hug again like he was still in disbelief then he breathed as he pulled away.

"Thank god you're alright."

Lucifer's smile was replaced with a frown as he shot him a confused look.The old man sighed heavily and looked at his family with so much helplessness.For the first time he looked weak and in need for emotional support to overcome whatever it was troubling him.

"I have been suspended from my duties as the head priest since someone took over."He paused with a sullen look."They are planning on killing the demons and..."He cut himself off,stopping himself from saying something but his eyes did it for him,as they traveled to meet Lucifer's concerned ones.

"They...They started so fast...I didn't..."He stammered in an unnerving gibberish and started breathing heavily in clear anger that Lucifer could tell it was self-hatred.He must have hated himself for being weak and helpless,and for not being able to stop whatever they were planning to do.

"Who? ...What happened,father?"Evan was the first to ask.

Henry gritted his teeth in irritation and sounded strained when he explained.

"Lui got kidnapped around noon and so was Ryan,the shaman's son."

Lucifer's heartbeat picked up in fear of the worse.He tried to compose himself and not breakdown,and almost failed if it wasn't for Evan who pulled him into a side hug supporting him.

"L-Lui?!"His voice just above a whisper but was heard by Henry who nodded.Guilt made him feel dispirited,blaming himself for leaving with Evan when he could've stayed at school and surely would've prevented what happened.

"Who did this?"Jay asked shakily trying so hard to look strong,but Lucifer could sense the fear radiating from her and surprisingly from Henry as well.

"The new appointed head priest."Came his brief reply leaving them all more confused.

"Who?"She asked again.

"Why would he take Lui or Ryan?"

"To open the vortex,the portal between hell and here."Lucifer answered Evan and looked back at Henry mimicking Jay's bewildered expression."Who is it?"

"Lugh,a strong angel that was sent by the lord.He said he was sent to get things back as normal and chase away demons-"

"And kill Jonathan."Evan finished for him,his face hardening and dark dominant aura around him.

Henry nodded and looked guiltily at Lucifer.

"They said that I no longer was able to perform my duties since I was the one who raised you...I tried to explain that you weren't the one as they described you to be,but Lugh convinced them otherwise."

"Coward old men fighting whatever is different for them."Jay hissed and looked back at Henry when he looked down in shame,shoulders slouched down looking defeated."You know that it's yours and Eric's fault that they're now targeting my baby."

Her words made Lucifer's heart warm up even more.The motherly love her eyes reflected calmed his nerves down a bit.He gave her a small smile and rested his hand over Henry's shoulder as reassurance.

"I was aware of what was happening,I just didn't care before."He purposely looked at Evan as he muttered."I didn't have anything to fight for,not like now,so I gave up and waited for them to attack.But I wasn't expecting they'll target Lui...Ohm is a different case,the lad wasn't aware of how much power he possesses,and that is why I kept him by my side...but Lui..."He frowned in thought.He knew that they were trying to force him to go back to hell,he just didn't know why they were trying to open the vortex.He was already here and they were aware of that.There was as well the fact that they took Lui.His best friend was just a mere human who'd be used just as leverage against him,but that wasn't how Lugh operated.

He snapped out of his thoughts to ask Henry something that just dinged in his mind,and was met with Evan who was absently staring at him grinning from ear to ear.

Evan was happy to say the least.Lucifer's little confession made his heart throb like some teenage girl being asked out by her crush.He couldn't enjoy the feeling when the face he adored the most had a concerned frown morphed on it.

He knew how much Lui meant so much to him.He was the only the one that believed in him when they all walked out away and abandoned him.Lui defended and supported Lucifer while they just betrayed him...He betrayed him and helped in trying to kill him.

"To open the vortex they'll need to sacrifice six people."Henry resumed,looking disgusted by the idea of it."A shaman,a priest and an angel-"

"A hybrid that the higher ups call an abomination,a demon,and someone else that I didn't find out who since the page was torn in half in your book."Evan added from what he learned by heart when he searched for a way to reach Lucifer when he left.

Both Henry and Lucifer looked his way then back at each other.They exchanged a knowing look and ignored him when he asked again.

"You mean to tell me that Lui is a hybrid."Lucifer gasped after a while of an intense stare contest between him and Evan,angry for not sensing that before.

Henry nodded."His father was an angel that got in a relationship with a human,and when they learned about his mate bearing a child they gave him a choice,and of course he chose to kill himself than give them his first born."

The blaring sound of Lucifer's phone startled them.Evan watched how those taunting lips pursed in an ugly frown then his eyes showed concern and slight of guilt.He was talking to whoever in the other end in a dead language that Evan didn't recognize or understand,but his father did.His face mirrored Lucifer's expression and couldn't look into his eyes when he shot him a questioning gaze.

Lucifer ended the call,his tail showing and his tiny horns poking out.Evan could tell that he was pissed that he couldn't control his true self.

"What's wrong?"He demanded and the devil balled his hand into fists in clear fury.

"It's Craig."

Tyler knew that he'd enjoy this better than breakfast.The meal beneath him was far more delicious and enticing than anything else he ever tasted.Craig had a cute scowl when without alerting him he rammed his full length inside him.To be fair,he did warn him that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Just hearing him earlier pleasuring himself while moaning his name had him hot and heavy.His hands itched to turn the door knob and join him,and he had to force himself into going downstairs,occupying his mind with breakfast,before doing something he thought Craig wasn't ready for.

Now he could hear them loud and clear,and he'd get to see all the enticing expression covering those addictive features.

He leaned down and captured his lips to ease the pain,waiting for his mate to adjust to his shaft.Those thin and refined lips tasted sugary sweet and Tyler had a sweet tooth so he'd never get bored of them.He loved how once their lips met Craig opened his as an invitation for him to take.Their tongues danced feverishly against each other,grunting and moaning in muffled sounds.

He pulled back tracing his trail of earlier kisses to that refined chest.Craig moaned when he kissed and bit down the spot just below his right ear.licking it as a way of tending the bruise earning another elicit groan from his mate,who moved his hips slightly telling him that it was okay to move.

Tyler did just that,starting with a slow and steady pace to enjoy every moments of it.Every thrust,every moan and skinship.A warm tear rolled down Craig's flustered cheek showing that he was reaching his climax.Tyler gave him just that as he quickened his pace,slamming harder and faster hitting the spot that had his mate's eyes roll back.

Tyler's nails dug in his hips as his pace started to become sloppy reaching his own release.His hand gripped Craig's throbbing shaft giving it rhythmic strokes,a lewdly moan erupted from his throat sending them both in pure ecstasy.

So tight and hot around him,Tyler rocked his hips pounding even faster from hearing those lustful moans and obscene words coming from his mate.

Watching him panting,licking his lips and closing his eyes tightly as he got closer.It was a sight that he wouldn't be able to wipe from his memory even if he wanted to.

He wasn't aware that he slept until he found himself waking up.The sun was still up which meant he only slept for an hour or so.Tyler found himself smiling like he had just won the lottery.But this was better than wining a some of money.This was him finally being able to have and be with his mate.A mate that was somehow destined for him to be a human and a priest that swore in banishing his kind.

He chuckled at how fate worked and reached over his king size bed to pull that warm body toward his chest.At first he frowned when the other side was empty but then thought that he must be in the bathroom.

After checking the bathroom,the kitchen then the whole house,the frown turned to a panic and saddened expression thinking that Craig maybe didn't want to do it.That maybe he regretted everything and left when he was asleep.But that was all proved wrong when his clothes were still where he folded them yesterday.The white boxers were still abandoned on the kitchen floor,and his phone was on the nightstand.

It didn't take long for Tyler to figure that his mate didn't leave willingly and that he was kidnapped.Someone who definitely not human got inside his house and took away his Craig.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

"Why would they allow another priest to be sacrificed?...And you calling us monsters."

Tyler was beyond furious,Lucifer could tell.Seeing that grim look on one of the oldest and greatest demons made him feel more guilty.It was happening because of him,all because he refused to do what he was assigned to do.And now his friend,Tyler's mate and Ohm were in danger.

The worst part was that he still refused to give in and leave earth.He refused to leave Evan's side even at the expenses of others' lives.

But,that was Lui out there....

Lucifer zoned out a bit trying to reach Satan,Luke,or just anyone who could tell him why Lugh was planning to open the vortex.He just now realized how he wasn't fit for the position he was in.Being the devil and the hell lord,he should be aware about everything that lurked down there.He was considered a divine being with immense powers,that he never used.He was a higher rank being and considered the nemesis of god himself-although it was far from the truth,but being clueless just made him look so vulnerable and weak.So unfit for the huge part he had in the current lifespan of humans on this earth.

What did made him regret his choices even more,was the fact that Lugh would need his prey in order to open the damned nether portal.Evan was in great danger,and it was all because of him.

"We should fight!"He heard Evan argue with his father,his eyes glowing with anger.Tyler nodded in agreement,a look of appreciation directed at the latter.

"We'll get killed if we do.Our swords are made to fight and kill demons not angels."

"We could hurt him and his little minions,just enough to get Craig and the others away."Evan argued and Henry shook his head.

"I am not risking your life to-"

"To what?!"Tyler had him by his collar,his eyes shifting to his demonic side."That's my mate out there! Your son's life worth nothing when it comes to him."

Lucifer couldn't jump and object when Henry shot him a silent request for help.He knew that Tyler was right to think that way,even though Evan's life was far more important than Craig's.He couldn't risk upsetting the demon,that by the scent he was emitting,he could tell that he mated with his man.He couldn't make him hate him for siding with the other and leaving Craig to die.Yet,he didn't want to let Evan join and fight,which Lugh definitely was planning upon,and risk losing him for good.

Losing him,meant a huge loss to humanity itself.

Then it hit him.The fact that Lugh would need Evan's blood and soul to open the portal,it couldn't be an order from the heavens lord.The big man didn't want humanity to be at loss in first place,and killing his prey would definitely kill all the occupants of this earth.

Could it be that Lugh was working on his own?

"How did he looked like?"He asked Henry,making Tyler let go off him like he had just noticed his presence."How did Lugh looked like?"

It was a long shot but he was hoping he was right.Angels could never be seen in the human world without the permission of god.Meaning that Lugh must have lowered his rank to a fallen angel by disobeying the lord.

He watched how Henry's eyes furrowed in thought before muttering."I didn't get to see him but I saw a young boy talking to the other council members...He looked about your age or older."

"That couldn't be him."Tyler mumbled and looked at Lucifer."Could it?"

The devil nodded with a smirk."He must have possessed some human's body,and if my theory is correct,I know exactly why he needs to open the vortex."

"Why?"Evan asked,the others looking as interested as him.

Lucifer looked at Tyler and deliberately asked."What happens once an angel gets banned from the heavens?"

"They get down-ranked to a fallen angel."He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.Lucifer's smirk widened expecting him to figure it out but gave up when the other grumbled.

"What are you trying to get to,Lucy?"

Lucifer looked around and addressed all of the anticipating glares.

"Once an angel falls to earth,their physical body would get trapped in hell,and have to wait for the hell-lord's permission to get inside and claim it back."

"And he can't just ask you about it?"

He looked at Evan and smiled."He can't if he is trying to take my place."

"Can he do that?"He looked so naive and innocent that Lucifer chuckled.He loved this side of him,it was adorable.

"Are you sure that you're a priest?"Tyler snorted with a light shake of head.

Lucifer admired how Evan was trying to keep a straight face while blushing madly in shame.

"There is a lot Evan doesn't know."Lucifer went on in a teasing tone."And I'll be happy to teach him."He finished with a chuckle when Evan looked down to cover his heated cheeks.If it wasn't for the others' presence,Lucifer could've teased him even more.Besides,it wasn't the time nor the place for this,especially since they still haven't established anything about their current situation.

Rolling his eyes when Jay looked bewildered at both of them,he resumed in a thoughtful tone."Anyway,for who kidnapped Craig,I think there is only one person who can get inside your house without you noticing."

Tyler's eyes grew wide in realization.

"Kali?!"

Lucifer nodded affirmatively.Kali was the possessive demon Tyler was involved with.She was the only that would happily assist Lugh in going against him,just to get rid of the mate of the man she loved.

"That bitch!"He hissed,nostrils flaring like a fuming dragon.

"Who's Kali?"

Tyler huffed at how gullible Evan was and walked toward the couch to sit,holding his head in his hands,guilt eating on him from the inside.

Henry looked at his son and sighed.

"That's why I kept asking you to study a lot."

"I did!"He protested childishly making Lucifer giggle.He wanted to tease him about being a demonology teacher who didn't know about higher ranked demons.

Jay snorted at his response and joined Tyler on the couch,surprising Lucifer when she held the demon's hand as an act of comfort.

"Kali is a vengeful demon.She feeds on the suffering and grieve of humans."Henry explained.

"What does she has to do with You?"Evan asked Tyler who clenched his jaw looking away in clear guilt.

"They have some kind of relationship going on."Lucifer flatly replied.

"Had."Tyler clarified and shrunk under Evan's glare."We had something going on but I ended it when I found Craig."

"So it's your fault?"

The accusatory tone made him shudder visibly.He was already tormented and Lucifer didn't like the fact that Evan would make him feel more guilty.

"We all make mistakes.You of all people should know that."

That seemed to stop Evan from saying anymore as he lowered himself on the armchair close by.His expression mirrored Tyler's unable to meet Lucifer's glare.

"So instead of dreading on what happened in the past,we should figure out what we need to do now to save my friend...And the others as well."Lucifer added the last part when Tyler shot him a defiant glare.It was really amusing how scary he looked.

"Jesus!"Jay exclaimed when a certain hellish being showed up out of thin air.The twisted smirk on that face made Lucifer roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Quite the opposite,my dear."Satan chimed with a dark chuckle.

The presence of the number enemy made them all tense up.Lucifer did appreciate how Henry controlled his apparent urges to draw his sword and charge him.His eyes though,revealed so much hatred toward the fiery fallen angel that took away the life of his mentor.

"About time you showed up."

The devil walked toward him with that cold smirk on his face.His scarlet eyes averted to Henry who stood beside him,and glinted with undetermined emotion.

"Sorry,got busy enjoying a lava pit in Hawaii."He said jokingly but Evan seemed to believe it as he exclaimed.

"The volcano there haven't erupted in years."

Satan laughed heartily looking back at his son.

"I don't know what you see in him."He sounded truthfully,and turned back when a faint gasp and a confused noise escaped Jay.

"Oops."He added grinning."I guess the chicken is out of the coop."

"And about to be eaten by the fox if you don't drop it."

Satan held his hands up mocking surrendering then looked back at Jay.

"Oh,come on.You must have realized by now that these two have to be together...I am fine with it,why can't you?"He sighed heavily,flopping down the couch beside Tyler.Nudging him and pouting childishly when the green eyed demon glared at him.

Evan looked flustered avoiding his mother's questioning glare.Henry seemed to already know by that bored look he held.He of course knew.Lucifer had kissed his son infront of him that time when Evan was at the hospital unconscious.

"Y-you and Jon?...I-I thought,being his prey served as an anchor or something."

"So it runs in the family."Satan remarked and smirked widely when Evan and his mother looked like they were going to jump and kill him."How can he be his anchor if they're not romantically involved?"

Silence fell between them,Lucifer noticed how Jay's eyes studied both of them assessing the situation.He was waiting for her to say something hurtful,or at least express her disgust but she didn't.She just kept quiet making him and Evan grew more nervous.

"You know,"Satan looked at Evan with a glare Lucifer couldn't decipher again."You're making my life easier if you keep rejecting him.This way,Lucifer will become the true darkness king everyone expects and doom your pitiful lives to an inevitable demise."

"I-I am not."Evan stammered and looked at his mother with a stern gaze."I don't care if my parents don't approve because I love Jonathan,and I am not going to do the same mistake and push him away again."

Lucifer's heart pulsated unevenly at the genuine words his prey muttered.His body was invaded by a familiar warmth brightening his features.He couldn't stop his lips from pulling back into a joyful smile,not how his eyes twinkled admirably at Evan.

Jay gulped but still kept silent,Satan in the other hand had a blank look as he muttered.

"I'll hold you to that."He turned back to his indifferent self with one clap of hand earning full attention from everybody.

"Now.How are we going to barge into Lugh's party?"

 

Craig woke up with a start as his cheek throbbed with a stinging feeling.His eyes adjusted,clearing the blurriness to meet a woman in a crop top showing off her pierced belly button and black ripped skinny jeans.Her black hair brushed against her hips by it's length.Her full lips wrinkled in an ugly frown directed at him.What was so distinctive about her,were those purple looking orbs for eyes.They seemed to darken the more he stared,yet hypnotizing by their beauty.

At first,he thought that he must be dreaming,or more like having a nightmare.But,looking down at his naked body and feeling the throbbing pain shooting through his spine when he tried to move,made him realize that he wasn't.

He wasn't in Tyler's house,in his bed,snuggled against his warmth.He realized that he was faraway,in a dark and strange looking place,surrounded by some faces he didn't recognize.

"What's so interesting about you that he dumped me for?"The woman spat dangerously lowering her voice to a threatening tone.

Craig gulped when Lucifer's words flashed through his mind.Without her even saying the name he knew.The curvy,fit,and unnaturally beautiful woman was a demon.The demon Lucifer told him that was after him.

Her ringed hand smacked his cheek making him wince by the sudden pain.He kept a straight face though,not to show that it did really hurt.

"What is about you that made Wildcat leave me?"She hissed,pacing in her black stilettos that flaunt her figure.

The question had Craig thinking as well.Why would Tyler leave a demon as stunning as her for him?An average looking hunter who did nothing but mistreat him from the start.

"That asshole!"She growled and towered over him making him flinch back expecting another blow.She snorted at his reaction."I could kill you right now but that will make me lose my baby-"

"-That's why,we will break the mating bond before ending his life."

A dark figure spoke from behind her.He walked toward him revealing the school bully that Craig always saw his old self in him.

"Marcel?!"He asked confused for him being here,with her.

The boy chuckled and gestured to his body."Oh,you referring to who this belonged to?"He smirked widely crouching infront of him."He's one handsome fellow with some dark ambitions.The best body to possess actually."

He offered his hand for Craig to shake,his black eyes raking his naked body making him move back a bit,growing more uncomfortable under his dark glare.The female demon huffed an angry breath and left the room.

"The name is lugh...That's what I want you to call me when I severe the bond."


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning:Mention of non-consensual sex ahead.***
> 
> I don't approve with such acts,and I actually get uncomfortable writing about it.I think you would tell how awkward it was for me.
> 
> I refuse to call such thing fluff,smut or whatever.
> 
> Stay safe and thanks for the continuous support. :)

Craig's eyes widened as Marcel nodded for his men to leave.He had a creepy smile as he walked toward a dark corner in the room.He could sense that he was possessed but he didn't know who this Lugh demon was.

The door closed followed by a click of it being locked,making it even more impossible to see anything about the room.A horrendous eerie room,overflowed by darkness aching his mind with illusions.

It all came flooding in,the sudden realization,making his heart tug with fear.He was stark naked in an unfamiliar place,held hostage by a wicked demon in a pitch black room.Darkness,his number one fear since he was kid.Since the dark week that earth witnessed years back.

It was his the weakness that only his parents and Evan knew about.He would always leave lights on when he'd retreat to his bed.All a routine he familiarized with that he almost forgot why.But now,in this gloomy and creepy room,the fear was back.

Soon enough,he started making out shapes that scared him as a kid.Shadows that hunted him after that horrid week.They were mocking him and teasing his brain with their dark cackles.Telling him how they'd take away his soul and posses his body.Crimson red eyes looking for afar,as the void room looked bigger and larger than before.Evil-looking and ominous by the black slit in between.

His breathing ragged for not hearing anything besides his own heart exploding in his chest.Sweat dripping feverishly from allover his body.His body shook as he trembled like some cornered little lamb by a pack of hungry wolves.

He should be thankful to be left alone,yet he preferred if he wasn't without any light.A shudder breath escaped his lips followed by a whimper,then a shameful sob.He jumped when he heard a dark chuckle coming from somewhere close to him.

Warm breath fanned over his face making his heart pick up the pace,harming his already bruised chest.

"For someone who fights demons for a living,you sure are scared of the dark."Marcel voice sounded deeper than usual.A teasing tone laced that voice as a cold hand caressed his cheek.

"So thrilling."He added creepily.

Craig wanted to flinch away from his touch but he was frozen with fear.The physical contact was actually comforting for him knowing that he wasn't alone.A type of consolation he needed right now,even though he wasn't the person he needed it from.

"You know."Marcel drawled,swiping his thumb over Craig's wet lips."You're a fine specimen that I won't mind having for my own.I crave a man like you...helpless,frightened and obedient."

He felt the possessed boy's lips on his cheek,as he started sucking the trickling blood of the wound inflicted by the she-devil.Again,he didn't move an inch.His body felt heavy,weighed down by his childhood crippling fear.Air seemed not to exist anymore as his panic attack started to get worse.Eyes blurred with tears and his heart giving out loud and painful throbs.Craig held to the only person with him in the room and managed to breath out a plea.

"P-Please."

He could feel the saliva dripping from his open lips,trying to suck in air to breath.His chest tightened around his heart,feeling sharp continuous stabs cutting through his life source.He feared the worse,and that was him dying.He had just found happiness by being with the man he adored,and now he was going to die in a monstrous place,away from the people he loved.

Darkness had taken its stranglehold on him making him sob.Squeezing his life and consuming his senses as he grasped Marcel's shirt as if it was a life line.

"Please."He hiccuped and the wicked man chuckled.

"Not this fast.I will give you something you'll sure need to beg about."

His words held a promise that scared him even further but he couldn't let go.His grip tightened not wanting him to leave.His shaking fingers almost torn the soft fabric,wrapped around it in a death grip.

Another dark chuckle as the man snapped his fingers and the room brightened by a lamp.Tears were covering his cheeks and clouding his sight as he sighed relieved.The fact that he was in a bedroom didn't unsettle him that much as he started to control his breathing.Grateful that the light vanquished the darkness,making it retreat back into the corners of the room.

Marcel had a wide smirk,wiping his tears with his thumb.

"Here we go,little kitten.better now?"He cooed and Craig found himself nodding.A breathy laughter escaped the other as he carried him in his arms.

"I knew that I'll like you."

Craig knew that the nightmare wasn't over as Marcel dropped him on the bed.He stared with wide eyes as he started to take off his shirt.He knew that the delinquent boy was buff but never expected him to look this manly under his clothes.

"W-what are you planning to do?"He hesitantly asked,trying to sound calm but his shaky voice failed him.

"Isn't it obvious?"The other replied with a smirk.

His fingers fiddled with the the hem of his tight boxer,and with a swift move,they were off.Craig looked away,pushing back on the bed until his back hit the headboard.

He watched him climb on the bed like some predator cornering his prey.A sick and twisted grin played on his lips,eyes roaming his body making them darken with lust.

"D-Don't."Craig weakly begged as the man fondled his legs.He couldn't believe that his shock and fear took over his body making him look fragile and helpless.He knew that he should fight but his brain couldn't process any of his commands.Only his eyes that seemed to work,growing wider and wider as the boy grew bolder with his teases.

Fresh tears made it back knowing that no one would be able to help.He was all alone and Tyler couldn't get to him.Then he remembered what he told him at the club,how he should call for him by his demonic name in order to appear.

"Wildcat!"He shrieked and Marcel arched his left eyebrow still sporting the same twisted grin.

"How dumb do you think we are boy,to make it possible for that demon to come find you."

His hands climbed higher toward his nether region,massaging his inner thighs.

"The building is veiled by the help of Cedric...Well,I may have forced him since I have his boy but that's not important."The brown eyes changed to a demonic blood red making Marcel look more devilish."Only a selective few can get through,and I am afraid your mate isn't one of them."

He pulled his legs forcing him to lay down.

"Not to worry,love."He whispered in his ears."I will make this less painful if you don't fight back,I promise."

"Please,don't.Marcel snap out of it!"Craig urged making the latter scowl.

"Painful it is,then."

This time,Craig's hands moved to his accord and pushed him back.

"Please,don't do this."

Marcel sat back,straddling him.His cold hand brushed his cheek wiping the tears Craig was shedding.

"I will,if you do something for me."He scooted over on his lap to get closer,his hands brushing down on his flushed chest that was glistening with sweat.His fingers burning against his skin as he traced his abs."Call one person specifically for me and I won't go further than this."

Craig held back a moan when he squeezed his left nipple hardly,sending an electric charge to his pulsating heart.

"Call Lucifer for me and I'll let you go."

He stared at the man with wide eyes studying his face.It was as hard as a stone,and he couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.Besides which,he wasn't going to do it and risk the demon that his friend loved,getting killed.The demon who helped him getting Tyler back.

"You know,you started to piss me off."

Marcel flipped him over on his belly making him yelp.His eyes widened when he heard him shuffle behind,his cold hands bruising his hips with how strong of a grip he had on them.

"If I can't get you to oblige to my request willingly,then I can with force."

Craig released a bone chilling scream when Marcel roughly rammed himself inside him.His voice gave out when the boy didn't seem to give him time to adjust,as he thrust faster and harder tearing his skin with his big shaft.

"Scream for me,boy."Marcel chuckled darkly then moaned."Damn,how good you feel."

He could feel a warm liquid running down his thighs as his senses got lost in his wails.His soul was crushed and broken with each thrust,grunt and groan.

His tears stained his face as he could feel the warmth within him vanishing.The image of Tyler dispersing into the thin air as the familiar pull seemed non-existent.

Lucifer watched how Tyler was trying to keep his cool as he conversed with the others,trying to come up with a plan.His hand brushed Rex's fur musing about how all of this could be avoided.He could just give Lugh the thrown and the powers offered with it.But then,he'd be risking humanity's fate over one man.A man both his prey and his left hand demon loved.

"What's troubling you,boy? Why do you care?"

Satan occupied the spot next to him on the couch,a knowing look covered his usually stoic expression.He opened his mouth to say something,but he couldn't find the right words.What he planned in doing after coming back to the surface,all went down the drain when he saw Henry,Lui and Evan.All he'd been through to push away his human side seemed not to work properly,as his dangerous facade melted in the warmth radiating from them.

He felt like he disappointed Satan,the demons,and most importantly himself.Yet,he couldn't find it in himself to be upset at the outcome.Evan loved him and told him how he'd never give up on him.Henry showed how much he really cared,and how he regretted what he did two years back.His eyes displayed the love his heart was holding for him.Heck,he was the reason why Henry was dismissed of his job,because he couldn't kill him.Then,there was Lui.His friend...

"Just use your logical judgement from now on,and let your heart decide in the end."Satan mused with a genuine smile.Lucifer could see the wisdom behind those red eyes,like he knew something he didn't want to share.

He couldn't help but to think of what he told him a year back.After the coronation,Satan shared with him a glimpse of the future.He told him how he wouldn't achieve his true power until the day he'd get challenged.The same day that he'd lose his life by choosing between what human called good and evil.

He watched him get up and walk to the arguing group.Luke was there as well that he didn't seem to notice when he was busy pondering about the situation.Eric seemed to be okay with being around them,consumed by the fact that his son was held captive.

Tyler let out a loud groan as he collapsed on the ground.Satan and Luke looked at Lucifer sharing the same saddened look.

"What's wrong with him?"Evan asked bewildered.Jay rubbed Tyler's back pulling him to a side hug showing that she knew as well.

"His mating bond was forcefully severed."

Henry explained and he could see the gears turning in Evan's head mirroring Eric's expression.The latter seemed torn between glaring at Tyler or sympathizing with him.

"You mean,Craig is dead?!"Evan exclaimed and Tyler started sobbing.

It was an unexpected sight that Lucifer had never witnessed.The green eyed demon was always a tough,selfish and ruthless person to deal with.Craig changed him.He molded and reshaped his thinking,his soul and his heart,making him the demon he was right now.As much as it was good,it left him vulnerable and helpless...

"Lucifer."

He heard Craig's weak calling that made him jump a bit startled.

"Lucifer,help."He sounded petrified.


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

"Where's Jon-I mean Lucifer?"

Evan wondered aloud making everyone look around for the little devil.They all looked at the indifferent Satan who was going through his phone.

"Where's your son?"

Evan almost growled irritated that he didn't seem to care.Rex trotted to the beast's lap and curled up into a ball,huffing a breath.Amazed by the little creature that took quick liking toward him,Satan caressed his silky fur,cooing at his adorableness.

"Lord,where is Lucifer?"

Luke repeated Evan's question with a strain in his voice.He seemed trying to keep his cool and not snap at the uncaring hell-lord.

Satan hummed a sound in question,then feigned innocence by looking around like he had just noticed as well.Luke had his fists balled in anger,exhaling a breath not to say something disrespectful.

"Lord-"

Satan cut him off with a sigh.The smug look he wore exchanged by a serious troubling expression.He smiled faintly at the whining dog,scratching behind his ear.

"He went to do what he was destined to."He went on with a tone Evan couldn't comprehend.Was it sadness,guilt,or regret,Evan couldn't tell.Just that look Satan wore alarmed him,making the air leave his lungs in one gasp.

"The time is up,Evan."Satan's red shimmering eyes bored into his own."My son's prey,you had your time to show him the amount of love he deserves,yet you failed to do so...I just hope that what he witnessed is enough to make him do the right thing,for your sake."

"What do you mean?"Tyler asked,his eyes swollen from the amount of tears he shed over his mate.His face was as pale as Evan's.His chapped up lips had this blueish tint showing how devastating the loss of his mate was.

Satan looked around all the anticipating eyes and settled on Henry.

"My son could never achieve his true powers and form.There was always a doubt and fear that kept him from reaching that state."He chuckled dryly and shook his head in disbelief."The idiot fell in love with this world,with you guys,and wanted to keep you safe.Even after you betrayed him that night,he still cared about you which is beyond my understanding."

Most of them fell into a grim expression,guilt and regret overwhelming them.Evan looked worse than all of the rest,tears formed in his eyes knowing what Satan was getting to.

"The prophecy you read in your books is bound to happen today,I hope you're ready."

"You mean Lucifer is going to shift?!"Luke exclaimed and Satan smirked as a response.

"But...he's not ready."Tyler tried to stand up from the couch but Jay held him down.

"Don't force yourself,you need to rest to regain your power."

Satan looked at her and something glinted in his eyes.Evan watched how he smiled at the sight then stood up trying to leave.

"Please."Evan begged and the devil quirked his brow in question."P-Please tell me what I should do...I-I don't want to lose him."

Tears broke free from their confinement,flowing in a steady stream down his pale cheeks.He couldn't hold them back anymore.The idea of losing his Jon was far more petrifying than humanity's loss,that was implied by Satan.

The red eyed devil heaved a hefty sigh,hesitantly he turned to look his way.

"When the time comes,I need you to think of the better good."His words left Evan even more confused than before,that until Satan almost vanished into thin air."You'll have to make a tough choice...don't forget to take that special weapon with you."

"Special weapon?!"

Evan looked at his father who looked down wearing a guilty look.Eric mirrored his expression rubbing the back of his head before explaining.

"The day we found Jonathan,his mother was killed by a golden charmed dagger."Eric looked at Henry like he was asking for permission to elaborate further and the latter nodded."We used that dagger in creating a powerful sword that could..."He trailed off,swallowing thickly under Evan's glare.

"That could kill Jonathan?"He confirmed in a tone just above whisper and Henry nodded.

Deliberately,his father asked."You get why Satan asked you to take that weapon with you,right?"

Evan shook his head,supporting his body by leaning on the wall as a sudden wave of nausea engulfed him."I don't know how he knew about a weapon that I never heard of...I-I don't want to think that he wants me to use it on his son,expecting me to oblige."

"I would do as he said if I were you."Tyler muttered with a shuddered breath.His hand rubbing his chest to ease the pain."If I understand correctly,something really bad will happen and you'll definitely need that weapon he spoke of."

Luke nodded,a dreadful expression washed over his usual stoic face.

Evan slid down the wall crying,holding his head in his hands and whispered.

"Is this the end of us?"

Lucifer found himself in a remote building outside town,in the nearby woods.Some low rank demons coward under his glare,faded into the darkness in fear and cowardice.He followed a hallway to a room where two hellhounds were standing guard.

They whined when he flashed his red eyes,sniffing the power radiating from him and bowing their heads in submission.He twisted the door knob and walked in even though he knew that it was a trap.

Inside,Marcel was sitting on a bed with a naked Craig on his lap.His eyes looked dull,lifeless as he nuzzled his nose in that possessed boy's neck.What surprised Lucifer more was the person who was with those two in the room.Ashley,kept a straight face glaring at him with those fury filled eyes.

Lucifer only smirked in response,looking back at the person Lugh had possessed.

"You would stoop this low to take something isn't yours?"

"You aren't doing anything with it to begin with."The boy retorted with a dark chuckle."Let's face it,I am doing you a favor of taking that thrown away from you."

Lucifer shook his head still wearing that smirk,his eyes though couldn't glance at Craig who was whimpering at that demon's touch.A sight he wasn't a fan of.

"What do you benefit from this?"

He pointed at Craig whose body was glistening with sweat.Keeping his guard up when he felt Ashley move behind him.

Marcel brushed his finger along Craig's back earning an elicit moan.

"What do you think?"His devilish black eyes roamed that dazed human's face."It was either you or him,and believe me I wanted it to be you."He licked his lips making the thin hair in Lucifer's arms stand in sheer disgust."But,I knew I won't be able to make you submit-"

"You want to tell me that Craig did submit.You forced him to and we both know it."

He laughed looking amazed,his hand caressing Craig's ass squeezing it from time to time,making the other emit grunts and moans.

"Look at him,who wouldn't want to take someone this adorable for himself?"

Lucifer huffed in disgust,from the corner of his eyes he could see Ashley getting ready to do something.

"Okay,now you have me here."He moved a bit to the right side of the bed where he had better access to grab Craig."Why don't you let the others go?"

Marcel made a face like he was considering the offer then childishly shook his head."I can't 'cause I need them."

Anger boiled inside Lucifer,his eyes shifting to that scarlet red color he loathed the most.

"I can bring your body for you here and give you that damn throne!"He growled and was met with a sadistic laugh.

"Do you think I am a fool?"Marcel adjusted Craig's body on his lap making the latter threw his head back with a throaty moan.It was a shameful sight that Lucifer knew it'd break Tyler's heart if he was here.That only made his anger intensify,feeling guilty and betrayed.Guilty for what happened to Craig and the others,and betrayed by Ashley who was helping the enemy,definitely in the name of love.

"I can't take that throne without a divine sacrifice...I wasn't planning on summoning you,but I need blood.It was either you or your prey,and I made a deal with her."

Marcel nodded his head toward Ashley,Lucifer still refused to look her way clenching his jaw in clear rage.

"It's really awful of you to take her man away from her,Lucifer."Marcel went on with a taunting tone."Humans...are the most horrible,back stabbing and ruthless beings that ever existed.You take away something that they love and want,and they'll forget whatever good times they had with you.They'll sacrifice any friendship or love they had built with you in the name of envy."

Ashley pulled out a silver sword aiming it his way.She had a blank look on her face,a dark aura circling her body.He knew that she had some darkness in her heart that made her vulnerable to whatever Lugh talked her into.That only made Lucifer feel more guilty.

"Do you think your prey would choose you if he saw your true nature?"

Marcel pushed Craig back on the bed,covering his body with so much care.His rough hand brushed over the charmed man's face making him close his eyes.

"The only reason why you haven't embraced your true self was because You're afraid to lose him."

His words cut deeper through Lucifer's heart,his hands trembling at the mention of his only fear.He balled his fists in a failed attempt to hide it but by the smirk Marcel he was wearing,he knew that he had him.

"He won't be able to look at you twice at the sight of your terrifying form."Marcel's voice turned alluring,digging deep inside Lucifer's hidden and dark thoughts."I am doing you a favor,Lucifer.I will take away the pain you'd feel when that man will break your heart."

"He won't."He whispered,his voice wavering as his insecurity kicked in.Feeling suffocated by the darkness for the first time.

"He will and you know it."The demonic voice echoing in his mind."He doesn't truly love you and you know it...What he feels is only the pull from that claiming kiss you planted years back."

Lucifer's body trembled visibly,his knees weakening at the truth in Marcel's words.His red eyes shifting to that blueish color,filled with sadness,insecurity and fear.

"I'll just get everything back in order by killing you and relieving humanity from all the oppression,agony and pain you showed them these past years.From the miserable life that you'll impose on your prey,making him live with you in hell."

Lugh was whispering in his ear using his charming demonic voice.

"He deserves better and you know it.He deserves a normal life with a beautiful wife like Ashley here...a kid or two,living above ground.Not an eternal life filled with loneliness and misery...I thought you love him to put him through such horrid life experience."

Marcel placed both his hands on his shoulders,whispering in his other ear.

"He'll come a day when he'll ask you to kill him,to let him go.A day when he'll hate to even look at your monstrous face.A day when he'll fight back and realize how much he was charmed and played by the devil."

A shivering chill filled Lucifer's heart at the loss of the warmth.Marcel's words had some truth in them and he knew it.Evan would never accept to reside in hell with him.He won't accept to live for eternity while everyone die away and wither.

"Tyler."Craig moaned snapping him out from his daze.Whatever Lugh had done to him,he seemed that he was fighting back.Even while he was charmed,he was still thinking of his true mate in his sleep,like how Lucifer should do.

What the demon said was true but now,it wasn't the time for him to dread about it.If Evan really didn't want to be with him,Lucifer would let him go.After what would happen today,if he made it out alive,that would prove if they were really fated for each other.

Lugh glared at the sleeping man and made a move to walk toward him,but Lucifer was first to grab Craig and teleport away from there.

He placed him down in the nearby forest,covering his body with the leather jacket he had on.He knew that Tyler shouldn't see him this way so he linked Luke.

"Cartoonz,come here this instant."

A bewildered Luke stood infront of him,almost stumbling on the ground at the sudden summon.His eyes shifted from him to the sleeping Craig,he gasped relieved and Lucifer nodded.

"Take him some place safe,I still have to go back and get the others."

Luke seemed to shake himself from his stunned and hazed expression.

"No,you can't.You'll die-"

"I know."He sharply answered and carried the sleeping man placing him in Luke's arms."Take him away and that's an order!"

Luke's face morphed between sadness to hurt as he nodded.

He looked back at the familiar building when Luke vanished with Craig to safety.The same building that belonged to the witch who helped in bring him out to life.A sad smile played on his lips at the memory he stole away from that witch to remember his mother.The smile that graced her face at the sight of him.How she held him close,showing him the love that no one would ever have toward him.

It was funny how his end would be in the same he was brought to life.

Lucifer teleported back to the room where Marcel was,to find no one but Ashley.

"I knew you'll comeback.You're not the one to run from your fights and troubles."

You would know.

He snorted and met her glare.

"How do you wanna do this?"He asked with a smirk,remarking how her hands shook.

She screamed,swinging her sword at him which he caught with ease.The blade dug in his palm but he showed no sign of being in pain.Her eyes bulged out from their sockets at how the silver wasn't harming him.

"Living with priests,I had to make myself immune to silver by stabbing myself with Henry's sword everyday,Ash."

His hand squeezed around the blade,blood trickling down to the floor.

"I had to go through that pain everyday and endure it,knowing that one day Evan or Henry will stab me with it,and I was right."

He chuckled dryly at that and her trembling hands let go of the handle.Lucifer threw the sword to the other corner of the room.

"You stole him away."

She pointed an accusatory finger toward him and he smirked.

"Did I?"

He brought his palm to his mouth licking the wound to heal.

"Was I the one who stole him away or was it you?"She lifted her head fixing him with an angry glare.Lucifer continued,not giving her room to argue back.

"He was mine from the moment I saw him.I marked him,and yet I didn't do anything when you took him away."

Her eyes softened a bit at the sight of the pain that covered his features.

"I watched him kiss you,love you,and confine his secrets and troubles to you.I watched him do all of this yet I didn't make any move to harm you,and I could...While you,when he chose me fair and square,betrayed the thing you believed in the most by trusting a demon."

"He said..."She stammered and stopped herself by a sob that sounded sketchy to Lucifer for some reason."I hated how I can see how lost he was with you.I knew he loved you yet I kept my hopes high of him forgetting about you."The darkness started to fade around her,few tears gliding down her face."I noticed how happy he was even when you attacked him the day you came back...He was smiling all the time rubbing his neck where you bit him."

She chuckled sadly and Lucifer fought the blush at what she said.

She used the moment of him putting his guard down as she daggered his heart with a silver knife that belonged to Evan.The same one he used two years back.

"And I am sorry but you can't have him."She muttered darkly,wiping the fake tears and showing a twisted grin.

Marcel walked in clapping his hands.

"You had me scared,woman.I really thought his words got to you."

Her cold eyes glared at Lucifer as he fell down on the floor.A sour and angry look fixed on the woman,that now he wasn't sure she was as innocent as she looked.

"Now,Lucifer."Marcel cooed teasingly."Don't pull such face.The knife won't kill you but only paralyze you long enough to get you ready for the sacrifice."

Lucifer had to watch with eyes open as he was being carried toward the roof.There,he spotted Lui,Ohm and some other people lying unconscious on the floor.A ritual sphere was drawn on the ground filled with solomonic symbols for the ritual.Ashley grabbed some cape from one of the demons around,dropping it over her shoulders.She had some branches and herbs that she caught on fire,chanting in a dead language while circling around him.

He must have looked surprised when Marcel's laugh echoed through the hollow woods.Being this far isolated,Lucifer knew that the only one who could help would be Luke.

"You didn't know that she's a witch?"He laughed again when Lucifer gritted his teeth.

"You're really given so much credit for nothing...How do you think she got your boy to love her?"Lucifer's eyes traveled to the woman who kept chanting."She needed his powers for being your prey,and that would only be accomplished if he accepted this old hug and gave her a child."

Ashley's humming grew loud in clear annoyance at what he was revealing.

"Done.Let's get this over with."

She mumbled in a bored tone,sparing one last glance at Lucifer before settling in the middle of the circle.

"You still need a priest."Lucifer grinned after looking around at the five people out cold on the ground.

"I wasn't planning on killing Craig."Marcel replied with a sick smirk that unnerved the beast making him frown."After tasting that man,I wasn't planning on giving him up so I made another deal with Kali."

Like in cue,Kali walked in with two demons carrying two unconscious men.After he narrowed his eyes to see who was it,he gasped when he noticed that it was Henry and Eric.

"Now,we will play a game where you choose who should live and who should die."Marcel knelt by his side smirking."Henry,the man that raised you since you were a toddler.Who showered you with love and care,yet stabbed your back and shot you almost to death two years back?"

All this must be amusing as he laughed at the mention of it.

"You won't kill Henry,I thought we agreed on that."Ashley snarled and Marcel must have glared at her because she wasn't heard from again.

He looked back grinning like the crazed man he was and brushed Lucifer's hair back from his face."Or should it be Eric,the man that hates your guts and wanted nothing but to end you.The father of Craig and the love interest of Luke?"

Lucifer never felt scared in his life as he stared back at both knocked out men.He was given a choice and knew that Marcel would kill both of them if he didn't choose.

"Time is ticking,Lucifer."


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks for the tremendous support throughout this story.I would like to thank each and every one of you.You've been really great and patient...like a lot. :)
> 
> I tried to come up with the perfect ending.But let's face it,there is nothing perfect about my story.
> 
> I would like as well to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes you came across.(I am sure you did). I am a lazy person,who may or may not edit this story later on.
> 
> Thanks and much love.

"Dad!"

Lucifer yelled and Marcel grinned with a victorious glare.

"I knew that you'll choose Henry so..."He trailed off nodding for the demon to take Henry,who seemed to be waking up at the sound of his voice,to the spot he'd sacrifice the priest in.

Lucifer struggled to move but he couldn't.His body wasn't listening to his command which was weird since he shouldn't react to poison like this.A son of the hell-lord who nothing in this world could kill him,was now lying on the floor motionless.

Nothing could kill me...but him.

Lui called for him as all the rest had woken up.His eyes glazed with tears,fear prominent in his brown eyes.Ohm was on the spot next to him,a stoic expression that could fool anyone but not Lucifer.He could tell that he was as scared as Lui right now.

"I said no!"

Ashley growled and made a move to push the demon away from Henry,but swiftly Marcel had slit her throat over Ohm's spot.The action had everyone froze in disbelief.Lui whimpered,pulling his feet against his chest,hugging himself.Ohm and Henry had eyes wide open mirroring her expression.Fear reeked from all of them and the silence got so eerie,broken by the sound of Ashley trying to breath and choking on her own blood.The sound she was making was bone-chilling even for Lucifer who had to look away.

"You bastard!"Henry yelled,trying to break free from the demon's hold,and Marcel laughed looking back at Lucifer.

"I needed that bitch to cast the spell but she was really annoying...See,now I saved his life so he owes me."He pointed at Ohm who was visibly shaking like a leaf.Blood was covering half of his pale face,eyes glued on the limp body infront of him,stunned by what he just witnessed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Henry demanded an answer,his eyes filled with tears at the death of Ashley.He did consider her as his daughter and loved her like one as well.Lucifer knew that finding out the truth would break him.Finding out what kind of person she really was.

Marcel pulled a white cloth and started cleaning his silver dagger.

"Oh!You didn't know?!"He grinned mischievously,kneeling infront of the limp body of his hired witch.Her true nature started to show as her soul left the body.Her corpse started to turn charcoal black and her skin ragged,weird and gooey liquid coming out from inside,deflating the corpse like some ragged doll.It smelled as nasty as it looked.

Henry's dreadful expression turned to a mixture of confusion and sheer disgust.

"She ain't pretty anymore,isn't she?"Marcel chuckled turning her head toward Ohm who was already gagging.

"You see what your son has been kissing and fondling all this time?"

They all visibly shivered in revulsion.Lucifer as well felt a sour bile down his throat,thinking of Evan kissing that mouth.Ohm in the other end couldn't hold it in,as he retched everything that he had in his stomach since this morning.

"She is an old hag of a witch who was power hungry.So,I had just saved your son's life....Can't say much about yours."He mumbled the last part and started marching toward Henry.

"Dad!"

Lucifer yelled again making him look back with a twisted smirk.He opened his mouth to throw a snide remark but froze at the appearance of the still feared beast.

Satan looked as indifferent as ever,as he stood infront his son.

"It's so touching to hear you call me dad.I was getting jealous of that man."

Lucifer rolled his eyes knowing that he didn't pretty much care.That he was faking happiness over something such trivial,even at time like this.

"S-Satan."

Marcel stuttered and the hell lord looked his way.

"Oh,isn't this Lugh! I Love the new makeover."He licked his lips,raking Marcel's body."It's has been a long time,buddy...How long was it?"He faked trying to remember,his expression not changing at all,unmoved that this was a battle ground.Making everyone stare in bewilderment when Marcel's lips quivered and seemed like he'd cry any moment.

"It has been three hundred years,Satan....Y-You used me!"He spat angrily and Satan shrugged.

"I'm Satan,what do you expect?"

Deliberately,Lucifer asked."Is this why he's targeting me? He wants revenge for something you did to him!"

He hissed the last part and his fiery father shrugged again,looking back at Marcel before answering.

"He's just a vindictive being I had fun times with...He probably thought I was being serious...Listen buddy,no hard feelings,alright? We had our fun back then,but not everything lasts forever."

"Fun times?!"

Lucifer and Marcel chorused,and Satan grinned.

"You know,"He thrust the air to emphasis the meaning and a blush creeped to Marcel's tanned cheeks."Now,I don't have time.I was enjoying a cup of tea with the big guy."

He boringly looked down at Lucifer,who groaned at the image his father made him imagine.He had one eyebrow lifted waiting for him to speak.

"I can't move..Are you going to just stand there and do nothing?"

"Oh,"He feigned surprise then his eyes narrowed."It's your fight,boy,not my own."

"Are you just going to ignore me?"Lugh growled with a deep voice,eyes twitching as his muscles bulged out.

"Easy there,boy."

At the sound of his voice,Marcel's body bent down forcibly like something heavy fell on him all of a sudden.He groaned trying to move only to meet the roof's floor once more.

Lucifer was speechless at the cause of the fight in first place.Satan wasn't even trying and looked like he could easily take him out,but he didn't look like he would.

Was this some kind of test?he wondered,looking at those crimson red eyes that bored into his own.

Henry wasn't as impressed with Satan's powers as he muttered.

"It's not his fight."He mimicked his tone of voice."You should own up to your mistakes and fix the damn thing before you lose him."

Satan grinned,something flashing in those dead eyes before looking back at the groaning possessed boy.With a stonier expression picking on his nails,he uttered.

"Lugh won't feel happy if I ruin his plans,am I right?"

He directed the last part at Marcel who nodded with a dumbfound look.

"See...Now,if there is nothing you need from me,I'll leave."His eyes shimmered down at Lucifer who glared at him just as much,but didn't say anything to the useless devil."Fine...I can be a good daddy and give you an advice of the lifetime."

He seemed to dig through his mind for some useful thing to say making Lucifer roll his eyes at him again.

"Yes!"He exclaimed after a moment.

"You can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself too....In order to surpass monsters,you must be willing to abandon your humanity."

Lucifer snorted at the reference and Ohm stammered in disbelief.

"D-Did he just quote Armin from Attack on Titan?!"

"What?!"The devil said rather aggravated."It's a great show and those are some important choice of words,so use them wisely."He finished with a serious tone,glaring at Lugh who was trying to move,pressing him down even more.

Well,that was helpful.

"Just leave-"

"You chose their side,Lucy,not me."He stated firmly making him look up surprised at that tone of voice.He seemed disappointed,regretful and...sad?

"You chose humans...Those selfish creatures who would always betray you no matter how much love you show them."

"Like my mother."

That wasn't much of a question but more of a confirmation,to the hurt written over Satan's face.

"Yes,your mother...She used my care,love,and the trust I put on her to rob me of my son,and unfortunately,she succeed...I get to watch over you from the shadows unable to touch you or be with you...To hear your son calling another man..."

He trailed off glancing back at Henry.

"To hear him call you dad for the most of his life was devastating.And not being able to harm or kill you for being his choice,destroyed me."

"D-Dad-"Lucifer started but he cut him off with a nasty glare.He didn't know that he cared this much about him.Lucifer never stopped and thought if he was missed by his birth parent.

"Don't! Don't call me that unless you mean it...Isabel made me learn a powerful lesson of life with humans...never again."

"But I mean it."He countered flashing him a faint smile."Believe it or not,I do mean it.I always thought you're the one who didn't want to be called dad."

Lucifer chuckled sadly looking up to meet Henry's sad eyes.

"Henry was the best father figure I could ever wish for,but it was you who kept me stronger.Knowing that you were there looking after me in your own way..."

He trailed off when Satan crouched by his side.His face wore a faint smile,eyes twinkling and filled with joy.He brushed Lucifer's hair away from his face,his thumb caressing his cheek.

"You can free yourself,son.And believe me when I say that I want to help and not put you through this,but this is something you have to go through to fulfill the prophecy...For you to decide the fate of humanity...and demons as well."

Silence engulfed them leaving Lucifer to think of what was implied.He knew the true meaning of Satan's words but he couldn't do that.It'd mean that he had to embrace who he truly was,and that could mean trouble for his human friends and family.

He refused to let go of that last thread that connect him to his human side.Ignore the warmth that filled his heart and turn to the monster everybody dreaded and feared.

"Then you shouldn't intervene and let Lugh go!"The she-devil hissed,then gulped when Satan snapped his head toward her,fixing her with a glare.She looked at Marcel's writhing body and scowled."We have a tight schedule,Lugh...the moon is at his peak."

Satan seemed hesitant,giving him a half-hearted grin before disappearing into thin air.

"I am watching over you."Lucifer heard him say before he vanished.

"All right,"Marcel groaned and cleared his throat looking more dangerous than before,walking toward the Angel who was by his left side.His whole body was tense and seemed to be trying not to cry,altering all his emotions into anger.His eyes looked focused on revenge.

"He thinks that I'll let you win after this."He heard him mumble almost to himself,then he added loud and clear."I am Lugh!the feared warrior and the soon to be king of the underworld."

He started shifting midway using the human's body,which Lucifer knew demons or fallen angels weren't capable of doing.Lugh proved that he was different...and dangerous.

Lucifer forced his head to turn the other side,and gasped at seeing Bryce.The latter had a harsh glare on his usual soft features,directed at Marcel.Lugh's usual golden wings were tinted black matching the demonic color of his eyes.His silver blade was replaced by his usual golden sword that had demonic thorns coming out of the handle latching on his arm.The black thorns turned red as the salty liquid of Marcel's blood ran through them,a dark voodoo spell Lucifer was well-aware of and how dangerous it could be.

"Oh,don't hate me for this....This is your purpose and we both know it."

Marcel's voice was replaced by Lugh's deep and blood chilling one.A sinister smirk replaced his scowl,eyes creepily feasting on the small body of the angel before him.

"Bryce."Lucifer whispered and the angel gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry,prince Lucifer,everything will be alright...Just don't lose to him."He paused,looking back at his demise."Don't let go of the purity within your heart,and don't give in to the demon within you."

Bryce looked accepting of his fate as he closed his eyes.A beautiful angelic white aura surrounded him;Brock could be seen in the background watching with a blank look.Lucifer's eyes grew wider when without flinching Lugh stabbed the angel he once mentored.

Light burst out from the wound,almost blinding all of them.Bryce had a sweet smile as the light left his body,leaving only the human form he occupied.Blood stained the white shirt he was wearing,coming out of the wound in his chest.

Lucifer looked back at Brock who bowed his head in respect,leaving as well.A growl made him look up and meet the angry frown Marcel wore.

"Did you expect to succeed in killing him?"A smirk played on Lucifer's lips and Lugh snarled at him,kicking him on the chest to show his frustration.

"Lucy!"

"Jonathan!"

The others exclaimed but Lucifer kept a smile on his face,feigning that it didn't hurt while it really did.Lugh was definitely strong for him to feel that amount of pain from one kick.

"Brock must have been here."He growled lowly,then closed his eyes trying to calm himself.After a while,the frown was gone and was replaced with a grin.

"It doesn't matter...What matters now,is that I got the blood I needed."He shrugged and wickedly licked the blood off his blade,smiling like the crazy demon he was.

"Who's next?"

He looked around and his eyes landed on Kali who was going through her phone.

"A demon,"He mumbled and nodded for one of the guard who injected silver in Kali's neck.She roared and punched a hole in that said demon's chest grabbing his heart,but her body soon fell limp to the ground,paralyzed.

"This woman is really high-maintenance but was a great help...I really liked her."Lugh sighed like he really felt bad for what he'd do to her.He dragged her body to where a demon should be sacrificed and cooed at her frightened glare.

"Don't worry,dear.I'll make sure it'd be a painful death."Smirking,he positioned her body and answered her inquisitive glare."I couldn't have you threatening the life of my pet after all of this is over."

Tears were forming in her eyes,stunned by the betrayal.Everyone was looking that way,watching with horror filled eyes her sacrifice.All but Lucifer who noticed someone hiding behind the door to the roof.He smiled happily when the man turned out to be Arlan.He looked torn between if he should help him as well,but Lucifer shook his head and nodded toward Lui who was closer to him anyway.

He knew that without Lui,Lugh couldn't complete the ritual.Besides,saving his friend was far more important than anything else.Arlan nodded sneaking behind the oblivious guards and shushed Lui when he was about to say something.He carried him in his arms,and at that moment Marcel turned and his eyes flashed red.

He mumbled something in a dead language and the skin of Marcel's back could be heard being torn,as his wings grew larger than before.Arlan must have froze for a moment as a flaming dagger was thrown his way and hit Lui in the chest.

"J-Jonathan."

Lui stuttered,eyes bulging out when he touched where the dagger hit him and lifted his hand filled with blood.

"No!"Lucifer screamed,gritting his teeth at the smirking demon.Arlan was panicking beside his best friend,tears staining his cheeks.

Everything become a blur to Lucifer.Watching Henry and Ohm walk to where Lui was now lying down.The memories flashed in front of him,eyes locked with those caring brown eyes.

"Sometimes I wish you were the one meant for me...everything would've been different."

"You wish...you're too demonic for my taste."

Lucifer looked at his best friend's eyes dulling and beginning to drop close.Arlan staring at his mate with tears pouring down his eyes.Henry trashing in the demon's arms trying to break free as he tried to pull him back,while Eric had fire in his eyes charging toward Marcel.

"If I leave,humanity will lose.Good as you call it,will be defeated."

"You're Satan's Spawn?!"

He remembered the look Evan held when he found out that he was the spawn.Watching as Eric getting stabbed in the shoulder by Lugh with ease.

"You promised,Jon...I mean,Lucifer."

Lui had eyes full of hope masked by a slight of disappointment.

"I did,Lui.I promised to not harm humanity as long as you lived."

He looked at his unmoving friend and watched Arlan trying to wake him,biting his neck and marking him,hoping that it'd work.

"I promised,Lui."Lucifer whispered,eyes blurred with tears.

"Just use your logical judgement from now on,and let your heart decide in the end."

"You can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself too....To surpass monsters,you must be willing to abandon your humanity."

His dad was right and Lucifer just realized that.He needed to accept who he truly was.If he did that a long time ago none of this would've happened.All these people that died would've been still alive...Lui would've been still alive.

"Now you understand."

He was in a clearing in the middle of the forest,lying on a flowerbed of blue orchids.

"Who's there?!"He called,knowing well enough that this was an illusion.

"You're where you kept me all these past years."

An identical version of him appeared infront of him.The only difference were those deformed wings he had on his back.

"And who are you?"He questioned knowing deep down the answer.

"Your delirious side."He chuckled and knelt down beside him,blueish eyes locked on red ones."You know it's your fault Lui died.It's your fault that they'll all die."

Lucifer averted his eyes,looking away from the truth.It was really his fault.His existence was the cause for all of this.The cause of all this despair and pain.

"Let me help you."He purred into his ears."Give-in,and let me save them."

"L-Lucy?!"

"Jonathan?!"

"You weren't supposed to be able to move by now!"

Lugh exclaimed as Lucifer stood tall.His eyes blood red,his fangs sharp and long poking out of his mouth.Demon ears pointed under his long ebony hair.His horns grew longer than usual,exceeding those of Satan himself.His black wings had a red shimmer around them.That,before they burst into a blue flame.

Claws for hands and hooves for feet.His shirt was torn revealing his chiselled chest that was torn by some spiky chains wrapped around his body.

Smoke coming of his mouth,his long tongue sticking as he heaved for breath.

Lucifer's demonic eyes looked around and settled on Lui's dead corpse,and he strode toward it.

"I promised,Lui."

His voice deep and sinister that had the rest shiver in fear.

"Our pact is done and now I get to be me."

"Jonathan?!"

He snapped his head toward Henry and blue fire spread on a trail toward him.Luke showed up with Evan by his side,both staring in disbelief at his true form.

"Look how scared he is of your true form,Lucifer."Marcel grinned,only his eyes that showed how much scared he really was."Look at your prey and how frightened he is of who you really are."

Lucifer looked at Evan and indeed he looked terrified.His brown eyes were wide open,filled with mixed emotions,between sadness,regret and sheer fear.It did hurt seeing him this scared of him...of his true self.

Evan didn't love him.

"He doesn't love you."Both the voice in his head and Lugh said in an assertive tone.

Blinking his eyes,shifting between neon blue to scarlet red,Lucifer breathed.

"H-He does."

Confidence surged through Lugh who marched his way,leaning closer to his ear whispering in a sinister tone.

"He doesn't...Actually,no one does.Just look at them."Lugh lifted his chin and made him look at the scared group that were by Evan."Can't you see the hatred in their eyes?"

"N-No!"Lucifer shook his head,his voice was laced with uncertainty which made Lugh grin victoriously.

"Jon-"

Evan was cut off by him roaring and stomping his hoof on the ground cracking it.The Solomon circle got destroyed,engulfed by his sapphire flames.Luke was quick to move Ohm and Henry out of there to the other side.Ohm trashing in his arms trying to get to him.

"Fuck!"Lugh cursed for losing the ritual circle,but then his eyes flashed with devilry.

"They hate you,Lucifer."

"N-No!...please,no."He looked up with a blurry gaze at the group who seemed stunned to utter anything.

"They do."His delirious side pressed."Just give in,Lucifer.Unleash your true nature."

"No!"He screamed,falling to the floor holding his head."No,I won't!"

"Jonathan,resist!"Henry screamed.

Luke joined in,still holding Ohm who was flailing in his arms.His eyes showed concern both for him and Eric who was holding his shoulder,lying on the floor.

"Resist the darkness,Lucy.Don't let it consume you."

"Lucy,please."Ohm begged mirroring Luke's expression."Don't give up on us."

"Enough!"Lugh barked,seeing that they were getting through to him.He lifted Eric and used his force throwing him toward the wall by Evan's side.The impact had him unconscious,blood gushing out of his head.

"Eric!"Luke yelled,running toward and checking his pulse.Ohm stumbled by his side trying to help,even though he didn't know how to control his powers.Henry was as shocked as Evan,but he still draw his sword,gritting his teeth trying to charge at Lugh...All but Evan who just kept the same dreadful expression staring back at Lucifer.

He wanted him to say something.His opinion was what mattered the most,but he didn't.Lucifer didn't know if it was shock,fear or guilt that filled those eyes.That look had him...

Henry screamed charging at Lugh who dodged it skillfully,tripping him to the floor.He lifted his sword high in the sky,mumbling words in Latin making the sword suck more blood from his arm.Grinning mischievously,he brought down the sword with much force aiming for Henry's heart.

Lucifer screamed,a blood-chilling scream that had them all froze.He held his head,wailing in pain.The wings got torn apart and got replaced by black thorn wings,a blue shimmer surrounding them.A red tattoo started forming on his body,scribbling of black magic words.

"No,you idiot!"Luke yelled.His voice laced with fear overcoming the concern he had for him.

"That's it,Lucifer...Give me control."The voice in his head urged and Lucifer felt himself give in,tired and defeated.

"Jonathan,resist!"

Lugh mirrored their terror-stricken expression and stepped back,seemingly trying to run away.

Lucifer attention moved back to Evan who had tears running down his cheeks,holding a golden sword."This is it,my dear prey."

He said with a smirk and Evan shook his head.

"This isn't you,Jonathan...please snap out of it."

"It's Lucifer!"He snapped and hissed when something hit his side.A fire dagger thrown by Marcel whose eyes showed intense fear in them.

"Jon-"Again Evan was cut off when a blue fire ball hit him in the chest and sent him flying to the door,breaking it.The others hurried his way while Ohm kept reciting some spell trying to bring back Eric.

Lucifer pulled the dagger and brought to his mouth licking off his blood.

"Nice try."He grinned evilly at Marcel who shuddered.

"I was just joking."He stammered and Lucifer's smirk widened.

In a blink he was behind him.He leaned down and whisper yelled.

"Boo!"

Marcel jumped and turned back to face him,only to get strangled.

"Lucifer you'll kill an innocent boy...killing him would seal the deal and you know it."Henry called and the devil cocked his head assessing what he had just said.

He was right,and him killing a human would seal his fate...as well as the fate of humanity.

"He is not innocent.He used to hurt Lui,remember?"His dark side reasoned."They're all not innocents...we must restore purity back to earth.We must kill all the humans."

"Kill them."He repeated and Lucifer's eyes darkened in anger and disgust.

"He's not innocent.No one is."His grip tightened around Marcel's throat,the demon possessing him smirking with a knowing look.

"It's time that I purify this earth....I must kill all the impure."He flatly muttered and started with Marcel as fire surrounded him.

The black eyes grew wider in fear,confidence slipping away from them.Lucifer threw his body to the floor and smirked.

"You thought that I'll kill this human so that you can jump to another one?...I might have been a fool all these past years but not now."

Marcel's scream filled the night as Lucifer punctured his chest with his arm.He grasped his heart and squeezed it making him choke on his own blood.He lifted his left hand in the air and summoned his machete,tearing the head off its torso.

"Filthy,demon."He grimaced.

"Jonathan,I don't want to do this!"

Evan screamed from behind him and Lucifer smirked,pulling out Marcel's heart and throwing by his head,burning with the corpse.He brought his hand to his lips and licked it,humming from how delicious the blood tasted.

Bad boys always tasted good.

"The fire is spreading."Henry muttered with a shaky voice."We need to stop him before he kills everyone."

"What do you mean stop him?!"Evan seethed,looking back at the boy he loved with pleading eyes."Please Jonathan,snap out of it...You killed him,you saved everybody so snap out of it."

"I said,my fucking name is Lucifer!"He barked and charged at Arlan-him being the closer,still trying to wake up Lui,kicking him to the wall in frustration.His demonic eyes twitched as he looked down at Lui.He knelt down and everyone watched in silence,thinking that maybe he was going back to his senses.

"You know,his blood was the first one I tasted...I wonder how it'll taste now that he's dead."

He creepily grinned at the shocked group and lowered his head to bite Lui,but a blade stopped him from doing it.Evan had his sword against his neck,hands trembling with tears running smoothly on his cheeks.

Tyler sat there staring at his mate who was curled up in the bed.His eyes brimmed with tears,flinching whenever he made a sudden move.Tyler had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from crying at how broken his mate was.

His mate was scared of him,all bruised up and traumatized by that bastard.

"Craig,"He called the man he loved and watched how he pushed back even further on the bed."It's me,love...It's Tyler."

Craig looked up and met his eyes,tilting his head to the side.Few drops of tears ran down his puffed cheeks.

"Tyler."He repeated in a whisper.

Hope filled the green eyed demon and he smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yes,Tyler...Your mate."

"Mate?"

Craig whispered again then tears started pouring down from his dull eyes.Tyler fought the urge to hug him,afraid of scaring him further.

His mate mumbled something and started shaking his head,then the screams and wails started.It took Tyler off guard and didn't know how he should react,so he hugged him.Craig flailing in his arms,trying to wriggle away but he didn't let him.

"Shhh,baby...It's alright.I am right here."

He soothed and the man kept screaming at the top of his lungs.What did he do to you? Tyler seethed in his mind.His mate sounded like a wounded animal aware of his close death.He rubbed his back,shushing him with comforting whispers until the man calmed down.

"Do you want a bath?"

He asked warily and pulled away to look at him.Craig's eyes were glossy and puffed from all the crying.He looked like a little boy who was denied something.His eyes roamed over his face,settling on his own before he nodded.

Tyler didn't want to let go,loving the warmth of him being in his arms,but he had to ran a bath for him.He needed to get that bastard's scent off of him and make him relax his body in warm water.

Water running down the wildcat faucet,calming Tyler's nerves.He ran a hand through his already messy hair,chewing on his lips thinking of how to help his mate.Dreading over for not being there for him,for being the cause he got kidnapped in first place.

Tyler's body shook as he quietly cried.Clapping his hand over his mouth when a sob escaped him.

"What's important is that he's alive."Her voice laced with sadness as well.Tyler stood up and walked to the mirror staring at Craig's mother.

"I failed him today...I was supposed to protect my baby,and I failed."

It did piss him off that she didn't do as promised,but he couldn't blame her.It was his fault that his mate went through such experience.

"You're right."He nodded with more determination and she held her head down,so he elaborated."What's important is that he's alive-"

Craig's scream filled the room,Tyler panicked and stumbled to the bedroom to find him holding his chest.His mate started writhing in bed,clutching his chest and eyes blurred with tears.Tyler felt himself tearing up for not knowing what to do.Jay walked into the room and pinned Craig on the bed when Tyler failed to do so.

"What happened?!"

"He just...I don't know...I-I was-"

"Get your shit together."She sounded more concerned than pissed."He needs you so pull yourself together."

She started calling for Craig asking him to stop screaming and where did it hurt.Tyler did as she said and composed himself.He linked Luke,unable to withstand Craig's heartbreaking wails.He had an idea of why his mate was acting like this but he wasn't sure.

"What should I do?!"He pleaded Luke to help."He started screaming all of sudden and his hurting."

He could feel Luke's hesitation before he muttered.

"Lugh is dead...Lucifer killed him."

As happy as he felt for that monster's death,even though he wished he was the one to kill him,he knew how hard it'd be for his mate.Climbing beside him,he pulled him into his arms.

"What-"

"Lugh is dead,so he's kind of suffering the loss of a mate."The words tasted bitter in his mouth,and Jay never looked pissed like today.

"So? That bastard isn't his mate so claim him back."

He shook his head,uncertain if it'd work.

"It doesn't work that way."

Scowling,she countered."It works that way! Evan when Jonathan left was asked to get married.I didn't get the reason why he was asked to do that,but now I do."She paused,a concerned look washed over her face."We can at least try."

He knew that she was right.There wouldn't be anymore harm than what was already done.He looked down at Craig,who lost his voice from all the screaming and nodded.

"I will try."

Jay smiled at him,brushing her hand over Craig's back and left the room,giving them some privacy.

Tyler pinned his mate under him to stop him from wriggling away,and leaned down closer to his face.Craig stopped screaming,gasping for breath and hiccuped.His dull eyes watched Tyler's carefully and he looked confused.It was like his mind mixed up his memories,conditioned to think that Lugh was the one for him.

"I have to do this.For your sake,baby."

Craig's brows drew closer frowning when he leaned down toward his neck.Tyler cringed at the scent of Marcel that was all over his mate,but he sucked it up and bit down the same spot he marked him this morning.

"Tyler,"Crag gasped,and when he tried to pull away,his mate's hand stopped him.Craig tangled his warm fingers in his hair,pulling him closer to his neck.

"I am sorry,Craig."He stammered when he pulled away.Although happy to see his mate's eyes were twinkling and back to normal.

"Tyler."He breathed and pulled him down to a hug.

Lucifer smirked leaning down on the sharp blade until it drew blood.

"Kill me."

He stood up and Evan's blade following his motion,still pressed against his throat.The sound of Lucifer's sizzling skin filled the quiet night.

Evan's hands were shaking so much,his sight blurred from the tears.

"You either kill me or I kill you."

Lucifer moved closer,a playful smirk tugged on his lips.

"So what do you say,Evan? I am giving you an opportunity of a life time."

"Don't Evan!"Henry yelled and Lucifer glared at him for interrupting.

"Your choice,Evan...I'll kill all of you if you don't."

The blade pressed more against his throat,and it had him grinning.

"Evan,we can still bring him back."

Lucifer felt his prey's withdrawal and he glared at the group who kept interrupting his play time.

"Filthy humans."He hissed and the building started to shake.The crack on the floor started to grow apart and had them all panicking.Arlan was fast as he carried Lui and teleported away;Luke followed suit holding both Ohm and Henry.He glanced at Eric's limp body and nodded at Evan before he teleported away.

Evan surprised Lucifer by grabbing his arms trying to jump off the crumbling down building.The jump was too high,for sure they wouldn't make it out alive.At least,Evan wouldn't.

They were falling the ground fast.Evan had his arms around him,his back facing the ground trying to save him.It surprised Lucifer...The amount of love and care in those eyes shocked him,but his dark side took over again.

Lucifer hovered in the sky after getting out of Evan's grip.He stood emotionless watching him fall to his death.

Henry watched helplessly with horrified eyes Evan falling down.Luke wasn't going to get to him that fast even if he tried.The only one who could save him was Lucifer,but he wasn't moving.To his horror,Lucifer was laughing heartily at the sight.

"Evan!"He yelled,knees weakening as he collapsed on the ground."Please,not my son."He begged and his prayers were heard.When Evan was closer to his death,a blinding light carried him down to the ground safely.

Evan blinked at the replica of the boy he loved and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Jonathan's mother."Henry said from behind him,pulling him to a tight hug."I thought I lost you."He whispered,take in the musky scent of his son."I love you,son."

Evan felt overwhelmed and patted his back,since they never shared such hearted moment.

"I thought I was a goner as well."He chuckled nervously and looked back at the angel who saved him."Thank you."

"Don't...I saved you for his sake,and we're not done yet."

She looked back at the pouting Lucifer for ruining his fun,and glanced back at them.

"If you love him then kill him."

Evan stiffened,stepping back as he shook his head.

"No,I can't."

"Then you all are going to die."

Lucifer was closer and he could tell who that being who saved his prey.Just by looking at those blue eyes and ebony black hair,it had his heart clench weirdly.His eyes twitched as he stood closer to her.

"Mother?!"

"My little angel."She beamed at him but he didn't return the smile.The warmth almost reached his heart but he pushed it away,remembering his father's words.

Humans weren't trustworthy.This woman infront of him,did nothing but ruined his life.If she didn't take him away from hell,he could've been living a peaceful life.No hate,hurt or sadness...Just peace.

The blue fire filled his eyes and with invisible force he pushed her away,that she had to gain back control almost hitting a tree.

"Evan you have to do it...He'll kill all of you!"She urged,then he heard her mumble."I can only save one person."

Lucifer looked delirious,his eyes kept rolling back and blinking between shimmering red and glowing blue.His fangs were out,running his tongue over his torn up lips.

"Fun time is over."

He grabbed Henry and bit down his neck,so fast that no one could stop him.

Evan watched as his father screamed,hands clammy as Luke and Lucifer's mother urged him to do it.His hand gripped the handle,pulling his father away and sticking the sword in his lover's chest.

Lucifer eyes widened when Evan crashed his lips on his own.Unfazed with the blood that covered his lips or the pointy fangs inside his mouth,as his tongue slipped inside,kissing him passionately.

He pulled away after a while and leaned his forehead on his own,weeping as he dug the sword deeper in his chest.

"I am sorry,love."

Another memory flashed his mind.

"You're wrong,Jon...Evil doesn't exist.Evil is the absence of goodness.Humans are good.All beings are good but somehow they lost their way,blinded by abstract things."

The words filled his head confusing his programmed mind.

"Abstract things such as hatred which is the absence of love...You forgot about love,Jon.You forgot because the one chosen for you is oblivious."

Lui's words filled his heart with so much warmth.

"I love you,Jon."Evan choked out within sobs,and his eyes widened when Lucifer cupped his face making him look up.

The darkness was vanquished by the light brought by love.The love these people all had for him.

"I'm sorry,Evan...I love you too."

His body started deteriorating,and Evan had to hold him when he was about to collapse.

"No,Jon...No,no!...please,no!"Evan pleaded,holding his lover in his arms."I'll save you,baby,don't worry."He promised looking back at his father and Luke,who looked as broken as him.The only one who was composed and seemed relieved,was Lucifer's mother.

"Do something,please."He begged,looking down at the smiling Lucifer,wiping away the blood tears that smeared his face.

"Please,someone do something."He screamed,collapsing on the ground with Lucifer in his arms."Please."

Satan showed up,looking unsatisfied but unnerved by the sight.He just glared at the angel and nodded his head.Evan watched her go toward where Arlan motionlessly holding Lui's body,and he frowned.

She gently pulled Lui off his arms and breathed in his mouth.Evan almost yelled at her to come save Lucifer first,and had to look away from stopping her.

"Dad."Lucifer breathed,and both Henry and Satan crouched beside him.He smiled and huffed a breath when Satan rolled his eyes at Henry.

"I hope I didn't ruin it for them?"He asked Satan who groaned.

"As much I wish you did..."He trailed off shaking his head."You didn't technically pick a side,but it was picked for you,and that was because of him."He pointed at Evan with an angry glare and Lucifer smiled at the sad face Evan was pulling.

"And him."Satan added and Lucifer heard that cute gasp.Lui dropped by his side and started to tear up.

"Jonathan,what happened?"

Satan groaned then frowned at the wound that started to burn Lucifer away.

"Just help him first then question him."

Even though Lui didn't understand,he nodded eagerly at Satan to tell him what to do.

"The breath of life.Every angel get one to save someone,and Isabel just used it on you."

"Isabel?!"Henry hummed in question,making Satan yell frustrated.

"Saving first,questioning later!"

He started grumbling making Lucifer laugh,only to cough blood.

"Hurry!"Evan urged panicking.

"I don't know how?"Lui stammered looking back at Satan.

"Since you're half human and half angel,you're the only one who can heal the wound."

Lui cocked his head confused,then frowned.

"I am not-"

"Just close your eyes and kiss him,damn it."Satan hissed.

It has been days after that crazy day,and for the first time Evan could get some alone time with his love.

He leaned on the door of his bedroom watching Lucifer reading a book,seemed oblivious that he was there.

His hair was still wet,like had just come out of the shower.He was only wearing a blue hoodie and his grey boxers on.The sight reminded Evan of that day at his parents' house,when he was in Jonathan's room.

Lucifer lifted his eyes and closed the book,smiling sweetly.

"So what did Cedric want?"

His mismatched eyes were the only thing different about him.One as blue as the sky,a beacon of the goodness that filled his heart.The blood red one,was a constant reminder for Evan,to not ever piss him off.

"He still disapprove the fact that his son is with Luke."

"But they make a cute couple."He pouted and Evan pushed away from the door,making his way toward him.

"Hmm."He hummed and Lucifer arched his brow at him.

Clearing his throat,Evan forced himself to look away with a clear blush.

"They're not a couple...Well,I think they will be soon,and that for sure will piss Cedric off even more."

Lucifer rolled his eyes,putting the book down.

"Ohm is a grown man,and he can choose what he wants to do with his life."

"Are you?"

Lucifer made a cute sound in confusion,and blushed when Evan climbed on the bed.

"Are you a grown man?"

Lucifer swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I'll need a proof of that."Evan smirked.

"Dude,where did you put the lighter?"

Luke looked at the cute flatmate he now had.They both after that scarring experience,decided to live together.They had so much in common,so it was all great...Well,except that Luke had started feeling something toward him.

"Luke,Where the fuck is my lighter?!"

He shrugged lifting his shirt over his head.He smiled at the cute reaction from Ohm when he looked away.

"Woah! Don't do that without a warning!"

Feigning innocence,Luke frowned."What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."The other grumbled then stuttered when Luke fumbled with the hem of his pants,taking them off as well."I-I'll go look for my...Um...l-lighter."

"You won't find it."He called after him when he left hurriedly."I threw it away."

"Why the hell would you do that?"Ohm stormed back in his room,then he froze in place.Luke had taken everything off.His Adam apple bobbed,trailing his hazel eyes over his body until he met his smug face.

"What?"

"Nothing."He turned to leave only to look back."I mean,yeah,there is something.Why did you throw it away?"

"To stop you from smoking that shit."Luke shrugged and Ohm fumed.

"That shit is the only thing that take my mind off what happened that day."

He managed to say,totally ignoring his naked body.Although,Luke caught the sneaky glances which made him confident of what he did next.

"I can take your mind off that day if you want."He offered with a naughty smirk,making Ohm blush a deep red.But what the latter said next,had Luke smiling in disbelief.

"Only if we take turn.I don't like being a bottom all the time."

"You got yourself a deal."Luke said and pushed him on the bed.He leaned down breathing against his neck."But I get to top this time."

Ohm's breath shuddered,eyes clouded with lust.

"Take me."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Craig who was cleaning the dishes.

"Are you still mad at me?"

He pouted when his mate didn't answer.

"I am sorry.I promise next time I'll go easy on you."

Craig turned around holding the clean butcher knife in his hand.

"Oh,there will be no next time,Tyler."He threatened.

"Are you sure?"He pressed him against the sink."Then why are you excited again?"

"Jerk."He grumbled,twirling around to finish washing."I can barely stand from last night."

Tyler could tell that he was blushing.His neck and the tip of his ears were covered with a shade of pink.He pressed his manhood on him and smirked.

"That's why I told you to stay in bed."He ground on him earning a throaty moan.

"Tyler!"He warned,wiping his hands on the kitchen cloth."If I stayed in that room,I don't think I'll be able to walk anytime soon."He remarked and Tyler nodded pecking his lips.

"You're not safe here either."

"Back off,tiger...My ass is unavailable at the moment."

Tyler chuckled when his mate hastily jogged upstairs.He teleported himself into the room knowing that Craig would lock the door.

"Fuck!"Craig gasped holding his chest."I keep forgetting that you can do that!"

"And this as well."

In a blink of an eye,Tyler had his mate on the bed,naked.

"I can't believe I am saying this,but this side of you is such a turn on."

"Oh,baby.You won't be able to walk for weeks after this."Tyler promised,and Craig squeaked then laughed when he attacked him with kisses.

Evan's confidence slipped away as he shakily tries to tear the wrapper open.Lucifer was a blushing mess,stark naked lying down on the bed patiently waiting.

"Do we need to use it?"Lucifer said referring to the condom Evan has been struggling with for a while now.He looked like this was his first time too.He was nervous,sweat forming down his back.

"N-No we don't."

He stuttered and sat there looking at him like he was some difficult to operate machine.Although Lucifer felt shy,he wasn't going to wait there forever until Evan gain back some courage to do something.

"Well?"He said softly.It almost came out as a whine.

Evan nervously smiled,his trembling hands unbuttoning his shirt.Lucifer sat up and rested his hands on Evan's,and smiled.He guided him through it,helping him to take off his clothes.Evan was sweating furiously,pushing back his hair away from his face.

He chuckled nervously when Lucifer frowned.

"I don't know how to do this...It's my first time with..."He trailed off and Lucifer giggled to will away the blush from reaching his cheeks.

"It's the same way with a girl...I-I mean,...yeah."

They awkwardly stared at each other,and Evan sighed breaking through the silence when Lucifer looked like he was going to cry.

"If I did something that hurt let me know,okay?"

Lucifer gave a curt nod,still sulking for how his first time wasn't as he imagined.Evan felt the need to make it up to him,to kiss and love him.To show him how much he really meant to him.

He first latched those lips that he missed so much with his own,smiling when Lucifer grunt in his mouth.The kiss was slow and sensual,whispering softly the affection they shared for each other.Evan pulled Lucifer's lip with his teeth gently,slipping his tongue and groaning in want when Lucifer laced his fingers in his hair,pressing them impossibly close.

Their breathing labored,pulling away for air.Evan went down trailing feather-like kisses along his neck.He noticed how Lucifer shivered at the spot between his shoulder and his neck,and he bit down gently hearing the most elicit sound he ever witnessed.

His lips brushed to Lucifer's nips,trying to enjoy every bit of him.

"E-Evan."Lucifer moaned,making his breathing hitch.

This was what he was dreaming of doing for far so long now.Lucifer to be under him moaning his name and asking for more.

Tears were in the corner of Lucifer's eyes when he pulled his fingers away from inside him.

"Did it hurt,love?"Evan asked,pecking his lips over and over again.

"P-Please,just do it."

Lucifer begged making him smile.

"I love you,Jonathan."

"I love you too,Evan."

They went downstairs to find Satan and Henry arguing about something.They stopped talking when they noticed them.

"Could you be any louder?"He remarked annoyed,making Lucifer's cheeks flared up in red.

"W-Who let you in?"

He stuttered cutely and Evan pulled to his lap as he settled on the couch.

Henry pointed an accusatory finger at the devil,who just rolled his eyes.

"It's hot outside,burning more than hell.Did you expect me to wait there until you finish bunny humping?"

"Dad!"Lucifer whined and both heads looked at him inquisitively.Satan again groaned as he spat.

"Listen,you better decide who to call dad here...This guy doesn't seem to want to back away."

"You both are."

Lucifer mumbled and Evan nodded.

"Yeah,maybe he should start calling one of you father."

"Not me."Satan muttered childishly and Henry chuckled.

"I prefer father anyway."

"Yeah.Just say that because I beat you to it."

Rex interrupted their talk as he whined for Satan to carry him.

"This bitch loves me."He cooed and Henry grumbled under his breath.

"He's a boy."

Satan held Rex up,looking to see if he was saying the truth,then he shrugged striding toward the kitchen like he owned the place.

"I see that he started to like you."

Lucifer said to Henry who huffed.

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"I can see you becoming close friends."Lucifer nodded in agreement with his boyfriend.

"I don't think so!"Satan yelled from the kitchen and the young couple laughed.

"Oh,before I forget."Henry pulled out a priest's medallion and hand it to Lucifer.At first,he hesitated to touch it afraid it may hurt him,but he did when Henry nodded encouragingly.

"I wanted to give it to Isabel but she said it's you who should have it."

Lucifer still frowned,confused about why he should have it,and Henry added.

"It's my mentor's Medallion.Jonathan Dennis,the one I named you after."

"My grandpa."Lucifer whispered and showed the medallion to Satan who grimaced.

"Such an ugly piece of jewelry."

Lucifer shrugged his comment off and smiled."I think it's beautiful."

He looked at Evan who smiled.

"Not as much as you,love."

"And that's our cue to leave."Satan muttered,pulling Henry out with him.They could still hear them arguing outside about who should drive.

"You think everything will be okay from now on?"

Lucifer asked after they couldn't hear them anymore.

Evan kissed his temple and smiled.

"I think everything will be A-okay."

*****The End*****


End file.
